Game Over
by Setsu23
Summary: Des geeks, check. Une odeur de Doritos et de Mt Dew, check. Des heures passées devant des écrans à spamer des boutons, check. Un newbie sexy aux cheveux de feu... pas encore tout à fait check... Traduction de la fanfic de Boogermeister. Yaoi GrimmxIchi. Références à des jeux vidéo.
1. Got pwn'd, Noob!

**Cette fanfiction est une traduction de celle du même nom écrite par Boogermeister, rien ne m'appartient à part mes propres choix de traduction.**

Cette histoire abordant des thèmes assez spécifiques (conception de jeux vidéo ou des aspects de la société américaine qui n'ont pas d'équivalent en France) j'ai décidé de laisser quelques ' _ndt'_ là où cela me semblait indispensable.

Et pour finir, cette histoire tourne autour de l'univers du jeu vidéo, il est donc fort probable que je laisse **VOLONTAIREMENT** certaines expressions en anglais dans le texte, l'anglais étant extrêmement courant dans ce domaine et me paraissant parfois bien plus adapté que des traductions 'officielles'.

Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu et que ma traduction fera justice à l'écriture de Boogermeister. Je me suis attaquée à la correction des chapitres dans ce but et ai changé entre autre l'apparence globale du texte pour qu'il soit plus facile à lire. Si cela vous dérange n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. (ps : j'espère que j'ai pas laissé passer trop d'erreurs, c'était affreux !)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: Tu t'es fait pwned noob!

Des yeux bleus perçants aux pupilles dilatées par les flashs de lumière éblouissante émanant de la télé. Des lèvres sèches et gercées à force d'être nerveusement mordillées. Une main qui vient inconsciemment ébouriffer des cheveux d'un bleu éclatant. Les pouces raidis de spammer les boutons de la manette. Et un besoin d'aller se soulager qui empire douloureusement à chaque minutes et devient insupportable. Mais l'homme ne peut pas aller aux toilettes, pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

« Mec, tu peux pas me battre! Quand j'en aurai finis avec toi, je chierai sur ton cadavre! Le railla une voix dans son casque, lui tirant un ricanement incrédule.

\- Ca je crois pas, c'est moi qui ai le meilleur score, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rictus, c'est moi qui vais chier, pisser et bouffer des nachos sur ton cadavre, et après ça je te chierais encore dessus! » Une nouvelle attaque verbale fusa dans son casque et il jura.

Mais, en pleine partie d'un jeu de tir en ligne, ce genre d'interactions était considéré comme normal pour lui qui jouait sur sa Xbox 360 décorée de vieux autocollants. Il cligna des yeux quand, enfin, alors que son personnage longeait un mur, il aperçut au détour d'un angle son ennemi qui essayait de se cacher derrière un amas de gravats. Un rictus jubilatoire étira ses lèvres : il l'avait trouvé. Sans prévenir, il se précipita sur la silhouette accroupie lui tira dessus dans le dos, en mode exécution.

« Oh merde! J'te déteste Pantera6! Gémit de frustration l'autre joueur.

\- Allez, tu sais que tu m'adore! Lança-t-il avec sarcasme, envoyant un baiser à son adversaire.

\- Va te faire foutre! 'Pantera6' » Lâcha l'autre, rageur, en se déconnectant brutalement. Il sauvegarda ses gains sur le jeu avant d'éteindre la console et, se tirant de son canapé miteux, fit craquer ses os et étira ses muscles raidis. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale où il put lire -malgré le peu de lumière et le capharnaüm régnant dans la pièce- qu'il n'était pas loin d'une heure quarante.

« P'tain... et j'dois m'lever avant neuf heure demain... » Il soupira, faisant craquer sa nuque et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû jouer sept heures d'affilées mais il avait été complètement pris par son jeu. Il pouvait jouer à des jeux vidéo, mais ça ne devait pas se mettre dans le passage quand il devait _les faire !_

 **(pwnage)**

Heureusement qu'il allait au boulot en moto, la plupart de ses collègues étaient soit à vélo soit à scooter (certains venaient même en trottinette). Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment d'une dizaine d'étages qui passait plutôt inaperçu avec sa façade grise neutre, mais lui soupira avec anticipation. Il retira son casque et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée. Il poussa la porte et les couleurs criardes du hall agressèrent son regard, comme chaque jour.

« Bonjour... marmonna la réceptionniste sans lever les yeux de son magazine regorgeant de filles en maillots de bains.

\- Essaye d'avoir l'air au moins un peu motivée Lisa, lui lança-t-il amusé en passant à côté de son bureau pour rejoindre les ascenseurs.

\- Mouai mouai... » Soupira-t-elle, tournant paresseusement une page. Il haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur quand les portes de métal s'ouvrirent et appuya sur le '6'. Ce nombre maudit mais qui lui portait aussi chance songea-t-il, nostalgique, en attendant. Trois secondes très précisément.

« Deux, un... » Murmura-t-il juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. A peine avait-il mis un pied dehors qu'un avion en papier flotta tranquillement devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et son regard assassin fit le tour de la pièce: deux douzaines de box décorés aux goûts de ses collègues y étaient installés et la moquette était recouverte d'avions et de boules de papier.

« Debout là-dedans ! Mettez-vous au boulot bande d'inutiles ! Son cri fut récompensé par une nouvelle salve de boules de papiers de "bouh" lancés dans sa direction. "Toutes les semaines c'est le même cirque...

\- Tu devrais t'y attendre Grimmjow » Lui lança un homme aux cheveux rouge relevés en queue de cheval et affublé de lunettes de soleil en passant la tête par-dessus la paroi d'un box. « Heureusement que t'es pas mon boss aussi, comme pour ces pauvres loosers.

\- Oublie pas Renji, ton chef c'est aussi le mien » rétorqua Grimmjow, un petit sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres. « Retourne pirater tes sites pornos pendant que je moi je bosse.

\- Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, lança Renji en se levant et se dirigeant vers son ami qui avait l'ai inquiet.

\- Quoi, je vais me faire rétrograder?

\- Nan, L'Alpha veut juste parler avec toi du gars qui va remplacer ton graphiste junior, le rassura-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes. On peut pas terminer " _Ripper_ " tant qu'on a pas trouvé un gars pour te filer un coup de main, t'as oublié ?

\- C'est aujourd'hui? » Grimmjow grimaça. S'il avait su que le nouveau arriverait aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas mis son T-shirt blanc sur lequel était écrit 'Suck it!' ( _ndt: Suce la!)_ et où une grosse flèche pointait vers le bas... C'était tout à fait possible que ce soit une de ces 'p'tites bites' –selon Grimmjow- qui venaient d'une compagnie plus importante. « Et tu l'as vu le nouveau?

\- Mmh, juste un bras quand il est entré dans le bureau. Il avait l'air maigrichon. Pas autant qu'Hanatarô quand même. M'enfin, t'as qu'à aller voir toi-même.

\- Mouai c'est bon... » Grimmjow se retourna vers l'ascenseur et le rappela pour monter dans les étages supérieurs. Son chef était le PDG de cette compagnie de développement de jeux vidéo qu'il avait intelligemment appelé "Los Lobos". C'était une petite boite si on la comparait à d'autres compagnies, quasiment inconnue dix ans plus tôt. Elle était devenue assez populaire suite à la sortie du jeu _Coyote Fangs_ , un FPS de type western. Grimmjow n'était qu'un ado quand ce jeu était sorti et même si il voulait déjà travailler dans l'industrie du jeu vidéo avant ça, jouer à ce jeu l'avait encore plus motivé à poursuivre son rêve. Reprenant pied à la réalité, Grimmjow attendit que la boite de métal s'arrête enfin et que les portes s'ouvrent sur le bon étage. Il y avait quatre ou cinq couloirs au dernier étage, mais il savait très bien où il devait aller.

Il marcha tranquillement le long d'un couloir, tournant de temps en temps. Enfin il atteint la double porte en chêne sombre et fronça les sourcils « J'aime pas ça du tout... » Soupira-t-il, mais il se redressa et toqua fermement à la porte en appelant :

« Stark, C'est Grimmjow.

-...Bien, entre, lui répondit une voix semblant épuisée. »

 **(pwnage)**

Le jeune homme ne croyait pas sa chance quand il fut reçut pour un poste à Los Lobos. Au début il avait cru que c'était simplement comme stagiaire ou alors comme bêta-testeur. Qui aurai cru que le fait d'avoir obtenu un diplôme technique dans une prépa-universitaire ( _ndt: il s'agit ici d'un diplôme plus ou moins équivalent au BTS ou DUT obtenu dans ce qui s'apparente à une prépa en France_ ) lui permettrait de décrocher un poste comme concepteur de jeux vidéo débutant. Graphiste de niveaux pour être précis. Mais comme il s'agissait là d'une petite structure, c'était plus ou moins la même chose: un poste impliquait plusieurs responsabilités.

Sa nervosité l'empêchait de tenir en place sur sa chaise. Passant une main dans ses cheveux orange, ses yeux chocolat ne quittaient pas la moquette grise. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme devant lui: le président.

C'était un homme grand, les cheveux bruns foncés et ébouriffés, et des yeux gris ardoise qui semblaient sur le point de se fermer définitivement. Il ne se dégageait pas de cet homme la suffisance d'un egocentrique genre "Je suis Dieu et tu n'es rien", mais le jeune homme ressentait quand même une certaine appréhension.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Ichigo c'est bien ça? » Marmonna le président, laissant paresseusement tomber sa joue dans sa main. « C'est juste qu'on doit absolument sortir ce jeu dans les temps, alors on ne peut pas être trop difficile sur les personnes qu'on embauche pour l'instant. Enfin, je ne dis pas que tu es inutile...

\- O-Oh, bien sûr! Je suis très reconnaissant que l'on me donne des responsabilités Monsieur Gingerback... balbutiant, Ichigo se redressa sur son siège, mais l'homme en face de lui haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ca fait trop vieux, appel moi simplement Stark, marmonna-t-il, et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je souffre de légère narcolepsie, donc j'ai toujours l'air fatigué mais c'est involontaire.

\- Oh je n'avais pas remarqué monsieur, répondit Ichigo.

\- C'est sans importance. Je suis content, tu es un jeune homme avec du talent d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ton portfolio, ajouta Stark, tu devrais très rapidement être aussi bon que mes meilleurs gars. » Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu devant ce compliment et baissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le croire. Lui, le fils d'un médecin d'une petite clinique privée, travaillant pour une compagnie de jeux vidéo. Putain ça c'était le jackpot! Il ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à cela : c'était son rêve qui se réalisait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait des jeux vidéo que tout le monde ici ne fait que jouer toute la journée, repris Stark en fermant les yeux, enfin… on le fait, mais c'est pour le travail...

\- Bien sûr je comprends et- » Ichigo cligna des yeux, surpris en entendant soudainement ronfler. Il regarda son patron dubitatif. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour lui. « Hum... Monsieur Stark? » Appela-t-il doucement. Il allait se lever et s'approcher du bureau mais se figea de surprise quand on frappa à la porte juste derrière lui.

« Stark, c'est Grimmjow! » Leur parvint une voix étouffée qui réveilla Stark en sursaut. Il bailla silencieusement et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale pour lui. Ichigo, lui, avait le front plissé par la confusion, qui pouvait bien interrompre leur entretien de façon aussi grossière ?

« Bien... entre » Marmonna Stark en se laissant aller contre son dossier. Ichigo regarda derrière lui alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin et que le dénommé Grimmjow entrait dans la pièce. Il se sentit immédiatement très intimidé par cet homme. Tout chez lui semblait crier au rebel, de sa couleur de cheveux très inhabituelle à ses yeux d'un intense bleu turquoise en passant par ses vêtements de biker et son sac en bandoulière qui lui barrait la poitrine. Alors que l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'avançait vers eux, ses yeux croisèrent accidentellement ceux d'Ichigo qui détourna rapidement le regard.

Avoir la trouille devant un gars pareil… non mais c'était quoi son problème?

Quand Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau, une touffe de cheveux oranges envahie son champs de vision. Il plissa les yeux, nombre de ses collègues avaient des coupes ou des couleurs de cheveux carrément loufoques, mais il n'avait jamais vu une couleur pareille. Alors qu'il s'approchait, le jeune homme leva la tête et il croisa des yeux d'une couleur chocolat foncée. Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour voir le visage du jeune home avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard. Mais c'était déjà très clair pour lui, ce n'était pas juste un nouveau: on pouvait presque voir écrit sur son front "paumé !". Bon sang. Le gamin portait un polo à manches courtes et rayures jaunes et blanches et un pantalon khaki qui criaient "je suis nouveau, frappez-moi s'il vous plait!"

« Alors, c'est lui? » demanda franchement Grimmjow, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Stark. « C'est quoi la prochaine étape, un chiot qui prendra en note les bonnes idées?

\- Grimmjow, je te présente Ichigo Kurosaki. Il est là pour nous aider à finir _Ripper_ , que ça te plaise ou pas, marmonna Stark.

\- Pas… » Répondit Grimmjow mesquinement, mais son supérieur se contenta de le fixer du regard. « J'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça Stark. C'est quel genre de gars?

\- Il est un peu inexpérimenté... mais il apprend vite si on lui en donne l'opportunité » Répondit-il. Grimmjow tourna les yeux vers Ichigo, qui avait toujours les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il allait falloir attendrir un peu la chair fraiche, pensa-t-il.

« Allez debout, c'est l'heure de se mettre au boulot » Nargua-t-il, tendant la main pour ébouriffer un peu plus la tignasse incroyablement douce. Ichigo le foudroya du regard mais se leva alors que le bleuté s'éloignait déjà. Grimmjow sourit, ces yeux lui renvoyaient un message totalement différent de celui transmis par ses vêtements. « J'suis Grimmjow Jaegerjack, le chef de l'équipe design et à partir de maintenant, tu es mon esclave » déclara-t-il en tendant la main.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, ravi de te rencontrer » Ichigo se présenta avec réticence mais accepta la main tendu et la serra fermement.

 **(pwnage)**

Grimmjow était un mec bizarre, mais il était aussi le supérieur hiérarchique d'Ichigo. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui devait le respect, même si lui n'en recevait aucun. C'est son meilleur ami Chad, qui travaillait dans la boite depuis quelques années et qui avait aidé Ichigo à décrocher le job. On lui avait dit que son ami avait été facilement recruté comme _character designer_. Et maintenant les voilà qui travaillaient tous les deux sous les ordres de Grimmjow, qui à cet instant fixait sans vraiment le voir son reflet dans la porte de l'ascenseur. Tripotant son portfolio, Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui et se racla la gorge :

« Hum, Monsieur Jaegerjacks-

\- C'est moi que tu traites de vieux? Grimmjow tourna subitement son regard vers Ichigo, les sourcils froncés. Le regard tueur fit tellement sursauter Ichigo qu'il en lâcha presque sa pochette.

\- Q-Quoi? N-Non, mais comme vous êtes mon supérieur j'ai pensé- il balbutia sous la pression, mais Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit ricanement amusé.

\- Eh bah, t'as facilement la trouille toi! » Il sourit et son regard s'adoucit légèrement. « On s'appelle jamais par nos noms de famille chochotte. On fait plutôt dans les surnoms.

\- Ah bon? Ichigo plissa les yeux, surpris. Grimmjow ricana de nouveau alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait enfin.

\- Putain, mes gars vont te bouffer tout cru... » Grogna-t-il dans un souffle alors que les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, il sortit, rapidement suivit d'Ichigo. Les bruits de clavier stoppèrent immédiatement et de nombreuses têtes regardèrent par-dessus les parois des box. Ichigo se raidit, sentant les regards 'prédateurs' sur lui. Grimmjow regarda tout le monde d'un œil noir et cria « Bon on m'écoute un peu les nazes! La chair fraiche là, c'est Ichigo! Traitez-le comme une merde et il s'adaptera très bien avec vos têtes de cul! Compris ?!

\- Nan! Se moqua quelqu'un.

\- Putain qui a dit ça! » Grogna Grimmjow qui n'obtient pour seule réponse que des rires éparpillés. « Ok, ok, bon plus sérieusement... La sortie de _Ripper_ est prévue pour le début de la période estivale et on a besoin d'autant d'aide que possible... » Puis, avec un sourire suffisant il ajouta : « On a un planning hyper chargé et on a pas le temps de se branler. Compris? Alors au boulot bande de sous-merde ». Quelques collègues le huèrent en réponse, mais se remirent au travail, comme ordonné.

Ichigo regardait la scène avec effarement. L'équipe n'avait pas l'air d'être du tout dérangée par les insultes balancées par leur chef. L'éthique de travail était complètement aux antipodes de celle d'une compagnie normale. « Reste pas planté là, suis moi » Grogna Grimmjow en regardant d'un œil noir le gamin qui n'était resté figé alors que lui avait déjà traversé la moitié du couloir. « Je dois te montrer ta nouvelle prison.

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr. » Ichigo hocha la tête et commença à suivre son nouveau chef, pour finir par se prendre des boules de papier dans la tête. « Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que... ! » Des rires et moqueries raisonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'il se dépêchait de rejoindre son chef qui ricanait. « Hey, c'est quoi leur problème? Ils me balancent des trucs! grogna-t-il.

\- Oh ça va, c'est des boules de papiers, pas des presse-papiers, ricana Grimmjow, idiot, tu croyais qu'ils allaient t'accueillir à bras ouverts? C'est comme ça qu'on traite les petits nouveaux. C'est comme ça que j'ai été initié dans la boite et maintenant c'est ton tour.

\- Mais... Oh et puis merde, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien, ton bordel est à côté de mon bureau donc je garderai un œil sur toi » Expliqua-t-il au jeune homme en pointant du doigt une porte ouverte juste dans le coin à un peu plus d'un mètre d'un box presque vide : juste un bureau, une chaise et un ordinateur. « Je me fous de comment tu décore ton machin, tu peux bien accrocher du porno si tu veux tant que ton boulot est fait, ok?

\- euh, o-ouai, mmh, Grimmjow. Ichigo se dirigea vers son poste en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bah tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, souri Grimmjow.

\- Ichigo... » Ichigo se figea une seconde avant de se retourner, écarquillant les yeux quand un jeune homme musclé se leva à l'autre bout de la pièce et se dirigea vers lui. Il était bronzé et ses cheveux bruns couvraient presque entièrement son visage. Ichigo le regarda approcher, un peu surpris, mais lui fit un sourire soulagé :

« Te voilà Chad! » Il lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras. « Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu!

\- Ca fait quelques mois. Ça fait un moment qu'on bosse à fond sur ce jeu... lui répondit Chad avec un petit sourire.

\- Huh? J'savais pas que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux, lança Grimmjow en les regardant.

\- Ouai, c'est Chad qui m'a conseillé de postuler ici, souri Ichigo, mais je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait à cet étage, j'ai de la chance !

\- Bon un peu moins de _Bromance_ et un peu plus de boulot au fond! Plaisanta un des gars.

\- Ouai, au boulot! » Ajouta Grimmjow en prenant la direction de son bureau. « Chad, préviens le pour le déjeuner, c'est dans quoi, trois-quatre heures?

\- Hein? » Le lead designer ferma sa porte et Ichigo fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Chad? questionna-t-il son ami.

\- Mmh, je t'expliquerai... Mais c'est sympa de te voir Ichigo » Lui dit Chad avant de retourner à son travail. Ichigo, les sourcils toujours froncés, marcha jusqu'à sa chaise et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Il était content d'avoir revue son ami mais il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand Chad avait commencé à travailler dans l'industrie du jeu vidéo, Ichigo avait eu du mal à croire que ça pouvait être si dur comme travail. Après tout, tout le monde était persuadé que le boulot de ces employés consistait juste à jouer à des jeux.

Maintenant il allait avoir la chance de travailler ici, même si tous les gars ici étaient des enfoirés…

 **(pwnage)**

Quelques minutes avant d'aller déjeuner, Chad prit Ichigo à part dans le couloir et soupira en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Bon... j'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi Grimmjow voulait que je te prévienne pour le déjeuner.

\- Ouai peut être que tu devrais » Grogna Ichigo en retirant des morceaux de papiers qui étaient resté sur ses épaules. Un peu plus tôt, un gars aux cheveux rouges lui avait balancé un tas de bouts de papier en passant pour aller dans le bureau de Grimmjow. Et ce n'était pas le seul : plusieurs fois dans la matinée, des gars qui passaient près de lui avait balancé des boules papier ou des gommes. Il y en avait même eu un qui lui avait lancé une canette de RedBull vide à la tête. « C'est quoi leur problème? Ils me harcèlent parce que je suis le nouveau?

\- C'est exactement ça, tu es nouveau donc tu dois être bizuté, lui répondit Chad. Ça a été la même chose pour moi mais ça ne dure que quelques jours. En général c'est plutôt inoffensif, mais à l'heure du déjeuner...

\- Quoi 'à l'heure du déjeuner'? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils vont t'attacher à une chaise et te jeter du pop-corn, lui répondit Chad.

\- T'es sérieux là? Ichigo ne put retenir son cri.

\- T'inquiète, ils font pas ça parce qu'ils ont un truc contre toi, expliqua-t-il, ils veulent juste voir si tu peux supporter ça, parce que c'est pas grand-chose en comparaison à la charge de boulot. » Ichigo grogna, mais bon c'était peut-être vrai. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de son ami depuis un moment, et maintenant il savait pourquoi. « Allez viens, tu verras ce que je veux dire... »Marmonna Chad en entrainant son ami vers l'escalier. Ichigo le suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage puis dans un nouveau couloir. "La salle de pause est à droite... prépare toi.

\- Ouai... » Ichigo soupira alors qu'ils atteignaient une double porte toute simple et que son ami s'approchait pour tirer sur la poignée. La porte à peine ouverte, Ichigo fut poussé dans la salle. « Hey! » Il cria en essayant de ne pas tomber, mais se fit trainé de force vers une chaise. Il remarqua vaguement que ses collègues l'encerclaient alors que quelqu'un l'attachait à la chaise avec des cordes. « Putain?! Mais lachez-moi bordel! grogna-t-il en se débattant.

\- Aucune chance! Tu t'sortiras pas de ta petite punition le newbie! » Railla l'homme aux les cheveux rouges en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ichigo serra les dents et lui jeta un regard assassin, faisant rire ses collègues autour.

« Chad aide moi!

\- Désolé Ichigo, je dois les aider. Chad haussa les épaules.

\- Et oui petit Ichi, il est avec nous! Continua le rouge.

\- Va te faire foutre! Ichigo le rembarra sèchement, faisant rire encore plus les gars les entourant.

\- Oh mais le look BCBG c'est juste une façade alors! Le railla un homme au crâne rasé.

\- Y a qu'une seule façon d'être sûr, pas vrai Grimmjow? » Lança le rouge en se tournant vers Grimmjow qui avait dans les mains un grand bol de pop-corn tout frais. Ichigo arrêta de se débattre et fusilla du regard le bleuté. Alors lui aussi il était dans le coup.

« J'crois qu'ce soit fiotte, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si il peut vraiment le supporter » Ricana Grimmjow en approchant de son nouveau subordonné. Ichigo grogna en réalisant que ses jambes, comme ses bras et son torse, avait été attachées et qu'il ne pouvait plus se débattre. « Ohh, t'inquiète pas, on sera gentil avec toi » Lui dit-il moqueur. Il aimait voir cette étincelle dans les yeux du jeune homme. « Tout le monde est prêt?

\- Ouai! » Les gars crièrent d'une seule voix, certains déjà équipés de bols ou de paquets de pop-corn. Ichigo voulu protester mais il se fit mitrailler avec du pop-corn encore tiède. Ca ne pouvait pas être acceptable de traiter ses collègues comme ça, il avait plutôt l'impression de subir un bizutage avant d'entrer dans une fraternité... Même son ami lui balançait du pop-corn, mais plus doucement que les autres.

« Allez arrêtez-ça! grogna-t-il. Ah j'ai du sel dans les yeux!

\- Tant mieux, c'est qu'on fait bien le boulot! Ricana Grimmjow.

\- Arrêtez, je suis sérieux, grimaça-t-il, putain je vais vous botter le cul!

\- Ouh! Mais le chaton a des griffes!

\- Ok ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » Les jets de pop-corn s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quand Stark entra dans la pièce, regardant paresseusement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. « Alors c'est ça que vous faites ici hein?

\- Faut bien bizuter le p'tit nouveau Stark, lui répondit Grimmjow en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hey vous êtes le patron, vous pouvez pas l'arrêter? grogna Ichigo en regardant l'homme à l'air fatigué avec l'œil qui n'avait pas reçu de sel.

\- Et bien, c'est vrai... » Stark soupira en s'approchant de Grimmjow et en lui prenant le bol à moitié vide des mains. « Mais bon, tout le monde suit les règles ici. » Et il vida le reste du bol sur la tête d'Ichigo.

« Hey! » Ichigo grinça, du sel plein les cheveux. Même le PDG était dans le coup!

« Allez les gars, vous le détachez et vous me nettoyez ce bordel » Annonça Stark en s'éloignant. « Franchement, je devrais retenir toute la nourriture gâchée sur vos salaires...

\- Comme si t'allais faires ça L'Alpha, rigola le Renji.

\- Mouai mouai » Il soupira et quitta finalement la salle de pause. Sous les ronchonnements, Chad détacha son ami qui se dépêcha d'enlever le sel qu'il avait partout. Il grinça des dents en se frottant l'œil et lança un regard noir à son supérieur.

« T'es un enfoiré, grogna-t-il.

\- Tch, bienvenu dans la bande Ichigo » Grimmjow lui tapota l'épaule en ricanant. « Et t'occupe pas de Renji, c'est un idiot.

\- Hey je t'emmerde! Répondit Renji

\- Nettoyez ce merdier bande de nazes » Rétorqua Grimmjow. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, il était arrivé ce matin juste un peu nerveux et un paumé. Maintenant il était furieux contre tout le monde, et surtout contre l'homme devant lui avec son T-shit 'Suck it'…


	2. Hackers and Tackers

Je suis contente que le premier chapitre ait plu à ceux qui l'ont lu. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu plus de temps libre que prévu et je voulais poster quelques chapitres rapidement pour que les lecteurs puissent se faire une meilleure idée de cette fic.

Chapitre et mise en page corrigés.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2: Des geeks et des gamins.**

« Coucou mon chéri, comment ça s'est passé? Lui demanda une voix douce au téléphone.

\- Ils m'ont bizuté maman » Répondit franchement Ichigo en s'asseyant sur les marches en béton devant le bâtiment. « Ils m'ont attaché à une chaise et m'ont balancé du pop-corn!

\- Oh, c'est horrible! Soupira sa mère.

\- Bah, c'était couru d'avance, je suis le nouveau après tout, soupira-t-il, même mon patron était dans le coup, et maintenant je pue le beurre...

\- Seigneur, le monde du travail a bien changée pour vous les jeunes. Enfin, fais juste de ton mieux pour ton travail Ichigo. Sache que ton père et moi sommes très fier de toi, d'accord?

\- Ouai, merci maman, Ichigo sourit, je te rappel plus tard. » Il raccrocha et poussa un long soupir en baissant la tête. Son premier jour avait été infernal. Après le déjeuner, Grimmjow lui avait laissé une tonne de boulot à terminer avant la fin du mois... autrement dit dans seulement deux semaines. Son ami avait raison quand il disait que c'était un travail très difficile. Prenant conscience qu'il s'accrochait à la pochette qu'il tenait à la main, il l'ouvrit et observa les captures d'écran d'environnements et de personnages qu'il avait conçu. C'était très réussi pour un jeune de 21 ans avec un diplôme technique en les arts visuels.

Il tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur une image très particulière. C'était un personnage qu'il avait créé deux ans plus tôt alors qu'il jouait à WOW. Il s'ennuyait et avait décidé de créer un personnage original pour remplacer le visuel prédéfini qu'il utilisait jusque-là. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs flottant dans le vent et portant des vêtements noirs en lambeaux et des morceaux de tissus couvrant le bas de son visage. Des marques rouges serpentaient sur son visage, barrant son œil gauche. Il avait une paire d'ailes blanches qui viraient peu à peu au noir dans le dos. Ichigo tourna la page et regarda les deux armes qu'il n'arrivait pas à départager pour son personnage: une sorte de daito noir ( _ndt: sabre japonais_ ) et une épée ressemblant plus à un énorme couteau de boucher enveloppé dans le même tissu que les vêtements débraillés du personnage.

« Tch... » Il soupira, déçu. Il avait une bonne idée pour un jeu qui irait bien avec son personnage, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Pas encore en tout cas, pensa-t-il en fermant sa pochette.

« A demain le drogué au pop-corn! » L'alpagua Renji qui quittait le bâtiment et, prenant de l'élan, sauta sur son skateboard. Ichigo le fusilla du regard mais le rouge avait déjà disparu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y ait un parking dans le coin. Il n'y avait qu'une moto bleue et noire garée dans la rue à moitié déserte.

« J'imagine que les gars ici ne peuvent pas se permettre d'acheter une voiture. Il soupira doucement en se levant.

\- Ichigo... l'appela Chad qui était finalement sorti et se dirigeait vers son ami.

\- Enfin, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu vas bien trainer un peu avec moi, hein?

\- Oui, mais pas trop longtemps, pas avec ce que tu t'es pris aujourd'hui, acquiesça Chad

\- Oh m'en parle pas » Grogna Ichigo alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre le long de la rue. « Je savais pas que j'aurais autant de responsabilités sur les épaules.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça Ichigo, répondit Chad, le gars qui était là avant avait déjà fait une bonne partie du boulot, tu as juste à faire quelques ajustements je crois.

\- C'était qui ce gars?

\- Iilfort. Il est parti pour aller prendre soin de sa mère qui vit à trois états d'ici et qui est malade. Il reviendra peut-être, mais il faut absolument qu'on finisse _Ripper_ le plus tôt possible, ajouta-t-il.

\- Au fait, enchaina Ichigo, je voulais te demander. Avec les données que j'ai récupéré j'ai compris que c'était une espèce de jeu de tir survival/ horror, mais ça parle de quoi exactement?

\- Ben c'est ça. Juste que les monstres sont des zombis démoniaques qui ont été découverts dans un asile abandonné. En fait les monstres ont été créés par l'ancien directeur de l'asile. C'est aussi lui qui était derrière les disparitions des patients des années plus tôt.

\- Aah, alors les anciens patients ont muté en démons, ajouta Ichigo.

\- Imagine un jeu vidéo basé sur REC, Chad hocha la tête.

\- REC? Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

\- Le film d'horreur espagnol, ils ont fait un remake ici, Quarantaine, tu connais?

\- Mais c'était un virus biologique qui les transformait en zombis, non? interrogea Ichigo.

\- Dans le film d'origine c'était une histoire de possession démoniaque.

\- Ooh. »

 **(pwnage)**

Grimmjow faisait vraiment de son mieux pour ignorer les coups, franchement bruyants, donnés à la porte de son appartement. Pour une fois, il avait ramené du travail chez lui et bossait sur le pc de gamer dans sa chambre. « Putain, casses-toi » Grogna-t-il dans un souffle sans s'arrêter de taper sur son clavier. Mais les coups continuaient, et ce depuis quinze minutes. « Fait chier! » Il fronça les sourcils, se leva brusquement et sorti en trombe de sa chambre. « Quoi! Bordel! » Rugit-il en arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds.

« 'tain c'quoi ton problème? Railla un homme fin et élancé en le regardant de son seul œil valide.

\- Qu'est-c'tu viens foutre ici Nnoitra? Grogna le bleuté surpris par l'arrivée du brun, comme si il pensait ne jamais revoir l'autre homme de sa vie.

\- Bah, t'es l'seul qu'a quatre consoles que j'peux taxer. » Nnoitra le poussa pour entrer et lui décocha un large sourire exhibant des dents incroyablement longues et blanches. « En plus, j'peux pas fumer ma dehors. La vieille peau d'à côté se plaignait de l'odeur y a deux minutes.

\- Alors fûmes pas ici, j'travaille là, gronda Grimmjow, pourquoi tu nettoie pas ton appart pour une fois, ça sentirai moins la merde et t'aurais pas à venir ici...

\- J't'ai dit, j'veux jouer avec une de tes consoles, Môsieur le graphiste en chef. Lui répondit l'autre en ricanant.

\- Putain... Ok, mais fait pas autant de bruit merde, marmonna Grimmjow en retournant dans sa chambre.

\- Hey Grimm, c'qui l'nouveau merdeux à ton boulot? Demanda Nnoitra tout en s'affalant sur le canapé et en allumant la playstation 3, dernière génération.

\- Et pourquoi t'veux savoir ça? J't'en parlerai plus tard. » Grimmjow ferma la porte de sa chambre, retourna à son bureau et reprit son travail. Ce genre d'ordinateur coutait beaucoup plus cher que les ordinateurs de bureau traditionnels, surtout à cause des pièces qu'on pouvait modifier ou ajouter à la machine. Vu le niveau de son poste, ce n'était pas si difficile de s'offrir un de ces ordinateurs, et il préférait vivre modestement mais posséder une collection de jeux vidéo qui dépasserait les rêves les plus fous d'un gamin de douze ans. Grimmjow fixa son écran: des données gribouillées dans une fenêtre alors que dans une autre apparaissait une scène en 3D où on pouvait voir une pièce crasseuse aux murs pourris et couverts d'éclaboussures de sang.

Il était un peu déçut que son ami est dû partir mais c'était pour raison familiale alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Iilfort avait travaillé dur, Il avait déjà terminé au moins 80% de son boulot avant de se résigner à démissionner. Tout ce que son nouvel "esclave" avait à faire c'était de finir ce qu'il restait et de refaire quelques ajustements avant la sortie du jeu. « Yeah! Dans vos gueules pétasses! » Il entendait Nnoitra rire comme un malade dans le salon et, énervé, le bleuté grinça des dents.

« Faut vraiment que je déménage de cette foutue ville... » Grommela-t-il.

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo grognait et gémissait, cherchant aveuglément son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il gémit de plus belle quand il se cogna contre le bois. « Putainnn... » Il poussa un grognement quand, enfin, il parvint à attraper le téléphone et à couper l'alarme et put voir l'heure. « ...déjà 7h15? ». Il avait encore une bonne heure et demie avant de devoir partir bosser mais il se leva, préférant se préparer dès maintenant. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son deuxième jour. Il prit rapidement sa douche et alla s'habiller.

Vu la façon dont s'habillaient ses collègue, Grimmjow y comprit, il fouilla tranquillement dans sa penderie pour sortir des vêtements plus décontractés que ceux qu'il portait la veille. Il avait vraiment eu l'air d'un blaireau par rapport aux autres. Il sorti un T-shirt noir avec un "L" gothique imprimé dessus en marmonnant « C'est pas sa faute si maman m'avait conseillé ces vêtements... ». Il l'enfila et partit à la recherche d'un jean quand son portable bipa.

« Huh? » Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un sms à une heure pareille? Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le message.

 _'J'espère que ton deuxième jour ce passera mieux'_

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était Chad. « J'espère aussi » Il soupira et enfila ses Converses noires. Ça faisait deux ans qu'Ichigo s'était installé dans ce petit studio et il aimait avoir son indépendance et ne plus être dérangé par son cinglé de père. Les prix étaient assez bas dans ce quartier heureusement, pas assez pour devoir supporter des colocataires genre cafards. Il alla jusqu'à sa petite cuisine qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son lit pour fouiller dans son frigo. Il ne restait que quelques frites de la veille. Bof, pas grave, pensa-t-il en allant récupérer ses travaux et ce dont il aurait besoin pour aller travailler.

« Quarante minutes... Autant partir maintenant. » Il soupira et attrapa son téléphone qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Enfilant sa veste, il quitta son appartement. La météo était instable dernièrement et il faisait beaucoup plus frais qu'hier. Ichigo frissonna sous la brise fraiche et avança d'un pas vif le long des quelques pâtés de maison qui le séparaient de l'entrée du métro. Il se dépêcha de passer le tourniquet et descendit rapidement jusqu'au quai bondé. Une jeune maman proche de lui s'éloigna avec son jeune enfant en lui lançant un regard méfiant.

Ichigo, frustré, avait remarqué le regard de la femme : d'accord il n'avait pas l'air très avenant avec son froncement de sourcils quasi-constant et il avait des cheveux orange vif, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un délinquant. Bon sang il avait bien vu des hommes d'affaires avec des crêtes pendant les heures de pointes. Une minute plus tard, la rame de la ligne R arriva enfin à quai et les usagers se précipitèrent dessus comme si ce serait la dernière à passer dans l'heure. Ichigo se demandait souvent si c'était à ce genre de scène que ses parents avaient été habitués avant d'émigrer. Il haussa les épaules et se fraya un chemin dans la rame.

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo sursauta quand quelqu'un monté sur une trottinette le frôla. C'était déjà la troisième fois depuis ce matin songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Chad l'avait déjà prévenu que la plupart de leurs collègues utilisaient ce jouet pour enfant pour se déplacer, à part Renji qui préférait son skate. « C'est une autre de nos règles, c'est plus rapide pour transmettre les messages et les dossiers. Mais moi je préfère marcher. » Lui avait expliqué Chad. Le petit nouveau soupira en arrivant enfin à son box où il ne trouva qu'une clé USB. Il fronça les sourcils et la ramassa. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir laissé les dossiers sur son bureau hier. « Tiens? Je croyais vraiment que tu aurais pris tes jambes à ton cou après le fiasco d'hier » Lança Grimmjow dans son dos, moqueur, et faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

« Bordel! Mais d'où tu sors?! » S'exclama Ichigo en lui jetant un regard noir. « Et où ils sont les dossiers que tu m'as refilés hier?

\- Oh, tu les tiens dans la main, sourit-il en pointant la clé USB rouge et noire, comme tu ne sais pas grand-chose à propos du jeu j'ai finis la paperasse à ta place. Ichigo cligna des yeux et regarda la petite clé.

\- Je croyais que c'était mon travail de créer ces données...

\- Comme je viens de te dire, tu connais pas grand-chose du jeu, rétorqua Grimmjow, je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour commencer. Ton boulot est là-dedans maintenant. Pigé le bleu? Maintenant mets-toi au boulot.

\- Mouai compris, grogna Ichigo en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, un peu frustré.

\- Une dernière chose, appela Grimmjow avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- Quoi?

\- Tes vêtements, c'est mieux que ces merdes que tu portais hier » Le railla-t-il. Ichigo prit un air renfrogné, comme si l'autre pouvait parler avec son T-shirt à motif de dragon chinois. C'était, selon lui, la marque d'un connard de haut niveau.

« Mouai c'est ça... » Il grommela en allumant son ordinateur. Quand le bureau s'afficha enfin, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de fond d'écran, juste les icônes des programmes basiques dans un coin. Il ouvrit les programmes d'édition dont il aurait besoin avant d'insérer la clé USB. Il haussa un sourcil, épaté par ce qu'il vit en ouvrant les fichiers sauvegardées pour le premier niveau. Les environnements créés par Grimmjow ressemblait à des photographies tant ils étaient réalistes. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte entrouverte du bureau du bleuté avant de se reconcentrer sur son écran. Il devait reconnaitre que son supérieur était doué.

« Salut le nouveau. » Ichigo leva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec l'homme chauve qu'il avait aperçu hier et qui se baladait avec une épée en bois sur l'épaule. Comment il s'appelait déjà, Ikkaku? « Sans rancune, c'est juste comme ça que ça marche ici.

\- Uh, ok... » Marmonna Ichigo en haussant les épaules. « C'est vraiment ce qui arrive à tous les nouveaux? C'est ce que Chad et Grimmjow m'ont dit.

\- Bien sûr. Jaegerjack est dans la boite depuis qu'il a 18 ans, ça doit bien faire sept ou huit ans. » Ikkaku haussa les épaules désintéressé. « C'était un petit génie qui a eu un énorme coup de bol. Il a commencé ici comme une petite merde tout en bas de l'échelle mais il a vite monté en grade et en deux ans, il a fini au poste qu'il a aujourd'hui. Il a vraiment eu de la chance, tous les autres avaient un diplôme ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Comme moi et tous les autres en gros, lâcha dédaigneusement Ichigo en se retournant vers son écran.

\- Pas tout à fait, il y a quelques gars qui n'ont jamais été à l'université, ce crétin de Renji par exemple, ajouta Ikkaku, c'est un vrai fadda de codage. J'en suis un aussi mais je suis plus intelligent que lui-

\- Arrête de parler de moi crétin! Renji leur lança un regard noir.

\- Je plaisante Renji, tu supportes plus les blagues? Le taquina le chauve.

\- Ca suffit tous les deux, retournez à votre étage et faites pas chier! Grogna Grimmjow depuis son bureau.

\- Tss, on a du temps libre, grommela Ikkaku, on voulait juste taquiner un peu ton nouveau larbin.

\- Ouai bah vous pourrez faire ça après la réunion, maintenant foutez moi le camp! » Grimmjow les envoya balader en passant la tête par l'ouverture de son bureau. Il plissa les yeux en dévisageant Ichigo dont les poils se hérissèrent dans un mélange de confusion et d'intimidation. « Toi ! Arrête de jacasser avec ces abrutis et mets-toi au boulot le bleu ! » Ichigo tressaillit quand le bleuté disparut dans son bureau en claquant violemment la porte.

« Ooohhh ! » Les gloussements moqueurs pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce. Ichigo pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. C'est pas comme si c'était sa faute, les deux programmeurs avaient débarqués et avaient fait presque toute la conversation tous seuls. Ichigo n'avait posé qu'une seule question…

« Ah oui c'est vrai, je dois y aller à cette réunion, réalisa subitement Renji en se grattant la tête. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à aller passer le temps ailleurs en attendant…

-T'veux allez jouer au baseball sur le toit ? Proposa Ikkaku alors qu'ils partaient ensemble.

\- On peut pas, Stark a encore fait changer le verrou. » Ichigo soupira en les entendant et reprit doucement son travail. Une réunion pour quoi se demanda-t-il. Ce serait surement par rapport au jeu, alors il y aurait surement les employés les plus importants en plus de Renji.

« Hey. Ichigo leva les yeux vers Grimmjow qui l'avait appelé depuis la porte de son bureau. « Tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure.

\- Hein, pourquoi ?

\- Pour cette foutue réunion, t'es le graphiste junior, ça fait de toi mon assistant en quelque sorte alors tu dois être là, quoi que Stark ait à nous dire. Soit prêts dans deux heure ou j'te botterai le cul.

\- Euh ok. » Ichigo fronça les sourcils et retourna à son travail. Grimmjow eu un petit sourire avant de retourner dans son bureau qui était en fait une version miniature de son appartement avec une collection de jeux rétro. Il faillit buter dans une pile de boites de jeux de Nintendo 64 en se rendant vers son bureau en verre. Il ouvrit un dossier sur son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils, il savait très bien ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier.

Il était nommé _« Mes 24 ans »_.

« Putain… » Il soupira tristement. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et c'était difficile de faire comme si tout était normal. C'était d'autant plus difficile quand les personnes concernées se croisaient presque tous les jours. Il se gratta la tête et ferma la fenêtre plutôt que d'envoyer le dossier à la corbeille. C'était trop dur pour lui de juste laisser couler les choses.

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo suivait Grimmjow sans entrain dans un couloir du troisième étage et regardait les posters encadrés qui décoraient les murs. Il observa une affiche rouge, c'était une vieille pub pour le monstrueux échec qu'avait été _Daikatana_ et qui disais _« John Romero va faire de toi sa pute ! »._ Il ne se rappelait pas du tout cette série. Haussant les épaules, il passa à une autre affiche. Celle-ci était violette et disait _« N'oublions jamais nos erreurs les plus tragiques »_ et montrait une version 6-bit de E.T. Ichigo ne put retenir un petit rire qui attira l'attention de Grimmjow.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a de si marrant ? L'interrogea Grimmjow.

\- Rien, je me rappelais juste de ce jeu sur E.T, c'était vraiment mauvais, répondit vivement Ichigo en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Ah… ouai, cet étron a bien faillit détruire toute l'industrie du jeu vidéo. Aller, arrête de lagger derrière le bleu. » Ichigo hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin mais il continuait à observer les affiches. Il y en avait une noire représentant une borne d'arcade et avait pour message _« Les jeux vidéo : controversés depuis 1973 ! »_. Il y avait aussi un poster du film _Lara Croft : Tomb Raider_. Ça avait été l'un des très rares films basé sur un jeu qui était considéré comme bon. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte sur leur droite, l'une d'elle étant déjà ouverte ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Huit chaises étaient disposées autour de la longue table de réunion en chêne.

Stark était déjà là, assis à un bout de la table et la tête jeté en arrière, il ronflait. « Bon, on dirait qu'on est les premiers arrivés. » murmura Grimmjow en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, laissant libre celle entre Stark et lui. « Reste pas planté là, assied-toi. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'assit entre les deux hommes en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme endormi « Je devrais…

\- T'inquiète, Stark se réveillera dès que tout le monde sera là » Lui répondit le bleuté en posant ses dossiers sur la table. « Bon, tu sais pourquoi on a une réunion j'imagine ?

\- Pour _Ripper_ qu'on doit terminer bientôt non ? Répondit le plus jeune.

\- Bingo. Après cette réunion j'serais sur ton dos en permanence le Bleu. La fin du développement est toujours cruciale et on peut pas se permettre de faire de grosses bourdes compris ? De bugs mineurs par ci par là ça va, mais si on les voit trop ça va nous retomber dessus.

\- Oui, c'est compris, acquiesça Ichigo.

\- Et si ça arrive, je serais dans l'obligation légale de te massacrer pour avoir tout foutu en l'air » Ricana Grimmjow alors que le jeune homme lui lançait un regard noir, agacé. Peu de temps après Renji entra dans la salle, riant de bon cœur avec un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et qui avait un '69' tatoué sur la joue. Le rouge arrêta de rire dès qu'il vit le brun qui ronflait au fond de la salle et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table.

« Hey, Shû, c'est lui le gars qu'on a bizuté » Renji désigna un Ichigo mécontent d'un mouvement de tête. « Il s'énerve facilement, mais il parait qu'il est bon.

\- Oh, dommage que j'ai raté ça mais je devais mixer des effets sonores » Sourit le dénommé 'Shû' en regardant Ichigo. « Moi c'est Shûhei. Je ne suis pas aussi terrible que Renji. Je suis l'artiste audio, je fais les bruits pour les jeux et tout ça.

-Moi c'est Ichigo- commença Ichigo.

\- C'est la nouvelle pétasse de Grimmjow, lança grossièrement Renji.

\- Personne ne le traite de pétasse sauf moi » Grogna Grimmjow d'un air moqueur en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ichigo, énervé, détourna le regard et ignora la conversation de ses collègues. A peine son deuxième jour et déjà il se sentait comme un paria dans l'univers des déglingués.


	3. Zelda's kidnapped again!

Chapitre 3 : Zelda s'est encore faite kidnappée ?!

Une jeune femme aux formes voluptueuses cachées par un tailleur jupe sobre s'avançait dans le couloir lumineux, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le sol. Des cheveux d'un vert d'eau étaient retenus en arrière par des épingles et dévoilaient un visage figé dans une attitude sérieuse. Elle marchait, ses yeux noisette tirant sur le miel fixés droit devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la double porte. Elle soupira et ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration : être l'une des très rares femmes dans la boite, ce n'était franchement pas un cadeau.

Elle accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres et, entrant dans la salle, fut accueillie par les traditionnels braillements de la bande de gamins. « Bonjour tout le monde… » sourit la jeune femme en fermant la porte. « Je vous avais conseillé de ralentir votre consommation de boissons énergisantes, je vois que vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Une fois de plus…

\- Salut Nell ! » Renji lui offrit un sourire joyeux. « Tu aimes mon T-shirt ? Je l'ai mis rien que pour toi. » Nell secoua la tête en voyant le T-shirt jaune avec un dessin de singe tenant une banane de façon obscène et sur lequel était écrit _Prends une banane_.

« Essaye encore » soupira Nell avant de prendre conscience de la présence d'Ichigo qui la regardait également. « Alors c'est toi le nouveau designer ! » Elle sourit et lui tendit la main. « Moi c'est Nelliel, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Nell.

\- Oh, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, lui répondit Ichigo en lui serrant la main.

\- J'imagine que Grimmy ne t'a pas prévenu, je suis la conceptrice du jeu. Elle sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous le regard noir de Grimmjow.

\- Ferme-la, les autres sont pas encore là » grommela le bleu. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, ce qui attira rapidement l'attention de son chef. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a de si drôle le Bleu ?

\- Rien rien… Grimmy. Il continuait de sourire alors que Renji étouffait un ricanement.

\- Hey, boucle là toi, grogna le dit 'Grimmy' en direction du rouge.

\- Bah quoi, il a du cran ton esclave, accorde lui au moins ça, rétorqua Renji.

\- Vas te faire foutre…

\- Du calme les enfants, c'est l'heure d'enfiler vos déguisements de grands garçons, c'est une réunion très importante. » Nell s'avança de l'autre côté de la table en souriant. « Bon, c'est à qui le tour de filmer la réunion au cas où Stark s'endormirait en plein milieu ?

\- Je vote pour le nouveau, proposa Shûhei en levant la main.

\- Je plussoie ! ajouta son ami.

\- Attendez, filmer ? Demanda Ichigo, un peu perdu.

\- Oui, tu es surement au courant de sa situation. » Nell lui expliqua tout en dépliant un support et y posant une affiche de la couverture de _Ripper_. On y voyait au premier plan un zombi démoniaque affublé d'une camisole d'hôpital. Il semblait grogner et griffer en direction du joueur. « Bon, quelqu'un se rappel qui avait gardé la caméra la dernière fois ?

\- Hmm… Je crois que c'était Ulquiorra… » Renji haussa les épaules. Grimmjow se raidit avant de s'éclairer la gorge, gigotant un peu sur sa chaise et croisant les bras. Il fixait le dossier posé sur la table devant lui et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Stark ouvrit tout à coups les yeux, baillant en silence et faisant craquer ses os en s'étirant.

« Oh y a que vous qui êtes venus ? » Soupira-t-il, fatigué en regardant autour de lui. « Bon bah c'est parti.

\- Stark, on ne peut pas commencer sans que tout le monde soit là, Nell pinça les lèvres, tu veux un bon jeu oui ou non.

\- Ok, on va faire comme tu veux, marmonna-t-il avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Qui se demande encore pourquoi ce gars est directeur ? » Grimmjow soupira en haussant un peu les épaules. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux noirs, petit et maigrichon, entra dans la salle. « T'es en retard Hanatarô.

\- Je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Couina Hanatarô en inclinant frénétiquement la tête. « Je rassemblais ce dont on aurait besoin pour la réunion et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure…

\- C'est rien, moi aussi je viens seulement d'arriver » le rassura Nell. Le programmeur en chef lui offrit un sourire gêné en s'asseyant à côté de Grimmjow. « Bon, il n'en manque plus qu'un… » En disant cela, elle croisa le regard de Grimmjow, qui fronça les sourcils et soupira. A peine une minute plus tard une autre personne entra. Ichigo leva les yeux et vit un homme faisant plus ou moins la même taille que Hanatarô, mais d'aspect très différent.

Sa peau était pâle, offrant un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux d'émeraude. Il était le seul, avec Nell à avoir préféré porter une tenue plus professionnelle plutôt que des vêtements décontractés, et seul Stark portait une chemise et un pantalon en tissu. Grimmjow prit une longue inspiration et braqua son regard droit devant lui quand Ulquiorra passa dans son dos, Il s'était presque figé en sentant cette proximité.

« Excusez mon retard, je suis allez chercher ceci, murmura Ulquiorra en tendant une petite caméra.

\- Merci Ulquiorra, je m'occupe du reste » lui répondit Nell en attrapant l'appareil. Ulquiorra hocha la tête et s'installa en face de Hanatarô regardant avec apathie l'affiche du jeu. « Tiens Ichigo, appuis juste sur 'enregistrer' quand on commencera ok ? » Nell sourit au jeune homme en s'approchant et en lui donnant la caméra.

« Pas de soucis Nell » acquiesça Ichigo. Nell se tourna vers Grimmjow, qui se détendit quand elle lui posa une main sur son épaule. Le bleuté ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire maintenant.

 **(pwnage)**

« Donc voilà où nous en sommes, si on peut le terminer pour la fin de la semaine prochaine on sera pile dans les temps pour faire les tests » conclu Nell en parcourant ses papiers. « Ça devrait nous laisser assez de temps pour corriger d'éventuels bugs avant la sortie officielle. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, des questions ?

\- Est-ce qu'on aura droit à un bonus si le jeu se vend bien ? demanda Renji.

\- Ooh, t'aimerais bien avoir quelques billets de plus pas vrai ! » Lui répondit Nell d'un ton taquin. « Bon et bien c'est tout pour cette réunion puisque Stark s'est encore endormi. A plus tard les garçons. » Ichigo coupa l'enregistrement vidéo et jeta un coup d'œil à son patron qui s'était rendormi une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il tourna son regard vers Grimmjow quand il se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, confus. L'autre n'avait pas dit un seul mot de toute la réunion. « A plus tard Ichigo » lui lança Nell, souriante, en quittant la salle, emportant avec elle la caméra. « Je donnerai ça à Stark quand il se réveillera.

\- Ah, ok. Ichigo offrit un sourire à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne parte à son tour.

\- Bon, qui le fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Shûhei.

\- C'est déjà moi qui l'ai fait la dernière fois » Renji haussa les épaules alors que les derniers présents se levaient de leurs chaises. « Je dis qu'on laisse le newbie s'en charger, tout le monde doit y passer.

\- Quoi ? Faire quoi ? interrogea Ichigo, méfiant.

\- Gribouiller sur la tronche de Stark bien sûr !

\- Quoi ?! Ichigo fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Ça arrive souvent, ce n'est rien de bien méchant » ajouta Hanatarô timidement. « Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait jamais été viré pour ça jusqu'à présent…

\- Ouai, attend, je crois que j'ai un marqueur quelqu- le voilà ! » Shûhei sorti victorieusement de la poche de son jean un marqueur effaçable. « C'est pas un mensonge, tu peux nous croire puisque Hanatarô te dis la même chose. » Ichigo regarda un moment le marqueur avant de le prendre avec réticence.

« Mouai j'imagine… » Marmonna-t-il. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Ulquiorra avait rassemblé les documents et se dirigeait vers la porte. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow, dans le couloir, se tenait devant Nell, les bras croisés et silencieux. Il releva la tête quand le petit homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de la salle, mais celui-ci continua sur son chemin sans un regard pour le bleuté. Nell avait remarqué la tension qui régnait dans l'air et soupira lourdement, ça faisait un an que c'était comme ça.

« Grimmjow…. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Grimmjow en détournant le regard.

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, mais tu dois passer à autre chose. S'il te plait. Vous travaillez ensemble et ce serait difficile d'aller trouver du travail ailleurs simplement parce que vous-

\- Je pourrai peut-être passer à autre chose s'il ne se comportait pas comme le dernier des connards, cracha-t-il, peut-être que là je pourrai bosser plus tranquillement. Allez quoi, on sait tous les deux que c'est de sa faute…

\- Mais tu dois prendre tes responsabilités aussi Grimmjow. Enfin, je doute que tu m'écoute, tu es trop têtu pour ça, et on sait tous les deux d'où tu tiens ça. » Grimmjow lâcha un soupir amusé en balançant la tête. Il y avait un tout petit peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour changer ça maintenant ?

« Hey le bleu ! Bouge-toi le cul ! » Appela-t-il. Ichigo sursauta en l'entendant crier et referma le marqueur. Il avait eu le temps d'écrire « Chaton » sur le front de son patron et avait dessiné des moustaches pour aller avec, alors que Stark avait à peine bougé, ronflant doucement.

« J'arrive ! » Il soupira, amusé, et lança le marqueur à Hanatarô avant de se lever. « A plus… » Lança-t-il à ses collègues en quittant à son tour la pièce.

« Eh bah mon pote, t'avais raison, il a pas l'air d'un faible, souffla Shûhei.

\- Ouaip, contrairement à d'autres ici » lui répondit Renji avec un sourire moqueur alors que Stark ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

« Hein… » Il bailla puis remarqua le marqueur dans la main du chef programmeur. « Alors c'est toi qui m'a dessiné sur le visage cette fois ? » Il fronça les sourcils et porta la main à sa joue et regarda l'encre qui s'était déposée sur ses doigts.

« Q-quoi ? N-non, c'est pas moi, je le jure ! Hanatarô laissa tomber le stylo, secouant la tête et bégayant nerveusement.

\- Si, c'est toi, lança Renji, le visage impassible.

\- Ouai, on te regardait faire y a pas une minute, continua Shûhei avec un air innocent.

\- Mais c'était pas moi, c'était le nouveau ! Vous l'avez forcé à le faire ! Gémit le plus petit.

\- Naan, on t'a clairement vu lui dessiner sur le visage, rétorqua le rouge.

\- Arrêtez de mentir ! »

 **(pwnage)**

« Argh, j'ai trop faim ! » Grogna Ichigo alors que son ami le trainait dans les couloirs aux murs de couleurs vives. « Je savais que j'aurai dû prendre un petit dej…

\- T'as de la chance que ce soit le jour des pizzas. En général c'est deux ou trois fois par semaine, murmura Chad.

\- Vraiment ? » Ichigo soupira et se défit de la prise de son ami, continuant à avancer seul. « Et vous mangez quoi les autres jours ?

\- En général c'est des trucs à emporter pas chers qui sont pris au hasard, c'est mieux d'acheter ta propre nourriture.

\- Dégueu… » Ichigo se renfrogna alors qu'ils atteignirent la salle de pause déjà à moitié remplie. Il y avait une douzaine de boites de pizzas, empilées trois par trois, sur une longue table placée d'un côté de la salle. Les grognements de son estomac couplés avec l'odeur de graisse capable de vous boucher les artères à elle seule, s'était trop pour lui et Ichigo voulu se précipiter vers la table.

« Attends… » Chad attrapa le col de son T-shirt. « Encore une règle ici…

\- Mais quoi ? C'est juste des pizzas ! Ichigo se renfrogna et lança un regard noir, incrédule, à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

\- Désolé, mais d'après la règle, les nouveaux ne peuvent manger que les parts de pizza au fromage.

\- Putain, juste les pizzas fromage ? » Ichigo croisa les bras, énervé : « 'tain j'y crois pas, c'est que mon deuxième jour et je suis déjà stressé. » Chad lui tapota le dos avant de se diriger vers la table couverte de nourriture. Ichigo soupira en lançant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le mobilier était essentiellement constitué de fauteuils de gaming et de poufs avec quelque distributeurs de soda et de snack de l'autre côté de la pièce. Se décidant pour le plus confortable, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur un pouf juste au moment où Chad revenait avec deux assiettes pleines. « Raah, merci mon pote ! Il sourit en prenant son assiette.

\- Je prends juste soin de mon ami. » Chad lui offrit un petit sourire en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté. Ichigo se jeta sur sa part, juste heureux de manger enfin pour la première fois en dix-huit heures, même si il restait un peu jaloux de la part de pizza, couverte de peppéronis et de morceaux de saucisse, de son ami. « Plus sérieusement, comment ça va, tu t'habitue à ta 'nouvelle vie' ?

\- Ça va, finit par répondre Ichigo » se léchant les lèvres pour enlever la sauce. « Bon Grimmjow est un enfoiré mais c'est le lead designer alors je peux faire avec. Par contre Renji, c'est juste un crétin.

\- Il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à Renji, mais c'est pas un mauvais gars.

\- Tss, si tu le dis » Ricana Ichigo en finissant sa part de pizza. « Dis Chad, c'est comment en vrai de travailler pour Grimmjow ?

\- … Il nous pousse toujours à travailler plus dur, et ça fonctionne bien au final. Il en a peut-être pas l'air mais c'est un type bien.

\- Ouai, quand il hurle pas sur les gens… grommela le rouquin en entamant une autre part.

\- Hey salut ! » Renji entra dans la salle de pause avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se servit une assiette et se dirigea vers les deux amis. « Content de voir que t'es pas couvert de pop-corn aujourd'hui le noob ! » Ichigo aurait grogné s'il n'avait pas été plus préoccupé par la faim qui le tiraillait toujours. « Aller je te taquine, détends-toi.. » Renji lui sourit gentiment en s'asseyant sur un pouf. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Chad avec un ami qui vient pas de notre petite bulle ici à Los lobos.

\- On est amis depuis de collège, informa Ichigo.

\- Il se faisait tabasser par un gang rival ou quelque chose comme ça… ajouta Chad en grignotant sa part de pizza.

\- N'importe quoi. J'ai pris un coup sur la tête mais sans ça j'aurai gagné…

\- J'étais dans le coin quand je l'ai vu par terre alors je l'ai aidé.

\- j'paris que t'était une mauviette à l'époque, lui lança Renji avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors ça non, je gagnais quasiment à chaque fois. C'est un hasard si Chad est passé par là à ce moment, et on est devenu amis.

\- Vraiment, pourquoi tu te battais, t'étais une espèce de délinquant ?

\- Nah, on m'emmerdait à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Ils se moquaient et disaient que c'était pas naturel. Même les profs. Et toi Renji, c'est naturel comme couleur ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme en question.

\- Tch, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ouai.

\- Alors on est ok ? Ichigo lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Pas encore : jusqu'à ce que _Ripper_ sorte, tu gardes tes petites roues » lui répondit le rouge avec un sourire. « Alors tes vieux sont cool avec le fait que tu bosses dans les jeux vidéo ?

\- Ils sont juste content que j'ai trouvé un boulot stable, surtout que je vis seul.

\- Et comment ça va à Nassau ? demanda Chad.

\- Papa fait son gros lourd et maman me soutient à fond, comme d'hab. » Ichigo hocha les épaules et se tourna Vers Renji : « Dis Renji…

\- Quoi ? marmonna ce dernier en relevant la tête de son assiette, du fromage et du peppéronis coulant sur son menton.

\- C'est comment de bosser avec Grimmjow ?

\- Hmm… » Renji avala sa bouché et haussa un sourcil en réfléchissant. « C'est un dur à cuire, mais c'est comme ça qu'il réussit dans son boulot. Je le connais depuis… plus de quatre ans et demi maintenant. Déjà au début c'était un connard, mais dans le bon sens. Il est intimidant, t'as l'impression qu'il va te bouffer si tu l'emmerde, un peu comme un pitbull. » Ichigo avait déjà fini son déjeuner et écoutait avec attention. En y pensant, c'est vrai qu'il avait été intimidé quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, et là il avait envie de se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Peut-être que quand Grimmjow serait impressionné par ses compétences, alors il aurait droit au respect qu'il méritait. « Mais au final c'est un gars bien. Surtout quand le jeu est finit.

\- Hmm, je verrai ça quand _Ripper_ sera finit, conclu Ichigo, il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Le connaissant, il est surement terré dans son bureau. » Puis, avec un sourire narquois, Renji ajouta « J'te paris cinquante balles qu'il est en train de s'astiquer le poireau.

\- Tu crois ça? » La voix menaçante qui venait de derrière lui fit sursauter Renji. Grimmjow lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de reprendre : « Arrête de parler de moi, tas de merde. » Le bleuté prit un air renfrogné et lui tapa encore l'arrière de la tête. « Je viens juste chercher la feignasse pour qu'il finisse ses niveaux.

\- J'ai pas encore eu le temps de prendre un truc à boire… grogna Ichigo.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Met-toi au boulot ou je vais vraiment te botter le cul. Et crois surtout pas que je le ferais pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as essayé avec moi, tu as failli te casser le pied… marmonna Chad.

\- Hein, ferme-la ! » Grogna le lead designer. « Toi arrête de glander et au boulot, maintenant !

\- Ouai j'y vais, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! » Ichigo se renfrogna et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter subitement. « Non… En fait…. » Ichigo fit demi-tour et passa à côté du bleuté.

« Hey, tu fais quoi le bleu ? » Grimmjow jeta un regard assassin à son subordonné désobéissant qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers un distributeur. Les collègues autour d'eux prenant conscience de la situation arrêtèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, certain arborant déjà d'énormes sourires, anticipant la suite des évènements. « Je t'ai dit d'aller bosser, p'tit con! » Continua Grimmjow d'un ton menaçant.

« Non. J'ai soif et je vais me prendre un soda » lui répondit calmement Ichigo, regardant son supérieur avec un air de défi dans les yeux. L'expression dure sur le visage de Grimmjow vacilla un peu sous l'effet de la surprise mais il se reprit immédiatement et grogna en faisant quelques pas en avant.

« Et je t'ai dit non, va bosser » contra l'autre d'une voix rageuse. Ichigo faillit lever les yeux au ciel et sorti un billet de un dollar qu'il glissa dans le distributeur, attendant quelques secondes avant d'en insérer un autre. « P'tain mais tu m'écoute pas ?! » gronda Grimmjow en s'approchant. Les autres employés s'éloignèrent rapidement tout en gardant un œil sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« Parce que je veux un truc à boire » lui répondit doucement le rouquin en appuyant sur un bouton pour avoir une bouteille de _Mountain Dew_. Une seconde plus tard la bouteille verte tomba dans le réceptacle ainsi que sa monnaie.

« Prend-la » Grimmjow avait un air mauvais sur le visage et s'approcha encore, menaçant. « Vas-y, ose prendre cette bouteille et je te démonte. ». Ichigo soutint son regard, lui lança un petit sourire en coin et se baissa lentement pour récupérer sa monnaie. Les yeux bleus de son supérieur se plissèrent en le regardant continuer de se baisser, sa main se tendant vers la boisson. A peine ses doigts touchèrent-ils la bouteille, Grimmjow s'était précipité sur lui et plaquait sa main contre le distributeur avec violence.

Ichigo, qui avait à peine tressailli face au bruit, se redressa, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Grimmjow. « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » L'interrogea-t-il nonchalamment.

« J'ai pas arrêté de te répéter de retourner bosser, grogna Grimmjow entre ses dents.

\- Ou sinon quoi… Grimmy ? » Rétorqua Ichigo, moqueur. Grimmjow ricana en serrant le poing. Pour une quelconque raison, il appréciait le défi planté devant lui. D'habitude ses subordonnés avaient toujours peur de lui au début, parfois même pendant plusieurs mois. Mais celui-là, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il tendit sa main inoccupée et empoigna le T-shirt du gamin, mais d'une façon plus provocatrice que menaçante. Comme si il mettait le rookie au défi de lui faire une remarque sur son geste.

Et c'est exactement ce que fit Ichigo. Une seconde plus tard, Ichigo envoya vivement son pied entre les jambes de Grimmjow, finissant pile sur les bijoux de famille du bleuté. « Putain ! » Cria-t-il de douleur en reculant de quelques pas et tombant à genoux. Plusieurs collègues lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise devant ce geste que personne n'avait vu venir. Quelques-uns, y compris Renji, cachèrent leurs rires avec des toussotements devant la souffrance du lead designer. « Putainn ! Espèce d'enfoirééé ! » Grinça Grimmjow, se tenant les parties d'une main et levant les yeux vers le nouveau qui souriait en coin.

« J'imagine que je devrais me remettre au boulot, pas vrai ? » Ichigo sourit en ouvrant sa bouteille et prit la direction de la sortie. « A plus tard Chad.

\- A plus » lui répondit Chad, semblant complètement indifférent au comportement de son ami. Des cris commencèrent à retentir dans la pièce alors que certains des gars, impressionnés regardait le dos d'Ichigo s'éloigner, alors que d'autres jetaient des coups d'œil au bleuté qui se tenait toujours les parties.

« Putain mais vous matez quoi là ? Occupez-vous de vos fesses bordel ! » Gronda méchamment le bleuté en se levant difficilement. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'Ichigo avait autant de force.

« Eh bah Grimm, est ce qu'il t'a vraiment tapé si fort qu'il a transformé ta queue en vagin ? Lança Renji, moqueur.

\- Va. Te. Faire. Foutre… » grogna Grimmjow.

 **(pwnage)**

Etrangement, Ichigo n'eut aucun problème après avoir frappé son supérieur. Pour autant qu'il sache, Stark, bien qu'étant le patron, n'était pas du genre à engueuler ses employés pour quoi que ce soit. Pas tant que le bâtiment ne prenait pas feu ou qu'il n'était pas encerclé par des équipes de déminage. Autre chose étrange : ses collègues, qui jusqu'à présent lui balançait des objets à la gueule, chantaient maintenant ses louanges, faisant de lui un héros pour s'être dressé contre Grimmjow. Ichigo se contentait de froncer les sourcils pour seul réponse, même si intérieurement, il était content de ne pas être bousculé comme la veille.

Curieusement, Grimmjow n'était pas revenu après la pause déjeuner. Peut-être que son égo avait été trop amoché et qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer à ses collègues pensa Ichigo en descendant ce qu'il restait de la boisson qui avait été au cœur de l'incident de ce midi. Il avait besoin de cette dose de sucre pour finir les niveaux sur lesquels il travaillait. « Hey Ichigo… »L'interpella Chad en approchant de son box. Il lui tapota l'épaule et ajouta « Ça va ?

\- Tu veux dire est ce que je me suis fait virer dès mon deuxième jour ? Non c'est bon. Où est Grimmjow ?

\- Quelque part…

\- Oh… Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment furax contre toi. » Ichigo hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur les fenêtres ouvertes sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Chad donna encore une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille : « Tu es sûr que veut garder ton secret ?

\- Oui. » Ichigo lui répondit à voix basse, continuant de tapoter sur les touches de son clavier. « Mes préférences ne les regardent pas. Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour savoir si je peux faire du bon boulot ici ou non.

\- Tu as raison. On se voit plus tard Ichigo.

\- Merci Chad. » Ichigo leva les yeux vers son ami et lui sourit. Chad lui rendit son sourire et reparti vers son poste de travail. Ichigo soupira, s'arrêtant de travailler une minute et baissant les yeux. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus cliché de tous, mais cela ne changerait en rien la vision que la plupart des gens auraient de son mode de vie. En fait, quand il avait dit se battre au lycée à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

Mais être gay dans une industrie majoritairement masculine était le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment.

##############################################

Boogermeister avait posté un récapitulatif des différents postes pour les personnages principaux donc je vous le mets ici avec quelques explications pour certains postes dont on n'entend pas souvent parler.

Grimmjow Lead designer

Ichigo Designer junior / Level designer (niveaux dans les jeux vidéo)

Chad Character designer (personnages)

Renji Programmeur de graphismes et du système de physique du jeu (code le jeu pour que les personnages et environnements agissent en répondant à une logique : gravité, mouvement de l'eau, du feu, mouvement d'un corps qui prend des coups ou meurt…)

Ikkaku Programmeur d'IA

Hanatarô Programmeur en chef et programmeur des périphériques (code le jeu pour lui indiquer comment tel ou tel périphérique peut être utilisé pour le jeu : clavier, souris…)

Shûhei Artiste son/éditeur de sons/programmeur de sons

Nel Conceptrice du jeu (à la tête de tout le coté créatif de la construction du jeu, un peu comme un réalisateur de film, elle façonne et défini le jeu)

Ulquiorra Producteur du jeu (gère les budgets, plannings et l'avancé de la création du jeu)

Stark Pdg


	4. Finish Him!

Chapitre 4 : Finish Him !

Grimmjow regardait d'un œil mauvais le corps immense de son ami qui, vautré de tout son long sur son canapé, ronflait bruyamment, tenant toujours une manette de X-box dans la main. Comme toujours, il sentait l'odeur nauséabonde de beu qui flottait dans l'air. « Lève ton cul ! Tu empeste mon appart ! » Gronda le bleuté en shootant dans le bras de son ami. Nnoitra lâcha un grognement douloureux, se réveillant finalement, les yeux injectés de sang à cause du peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu. « Faut vraiment que t'arrête de t'incruster chez moi en douce pour jouer avec mes affaires Nnoitra ! En fait je suis surpris que t'es pas essayé de me les piquer. Encore une fois!

\- Guuh, arrête de crier… Grogna le plus grand en se redressant lentement. C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois alors fait pas chier.

\- J'ai dû appeler les flics trois fois. La première fois on avait que treize ans et t'avais volé ma Playstation, lui rappela Grimmjow en passant vivement à côté de lui pour aller ouvrir les deux seules fenêtres de la pièce pour l'aérer un peu. Pourquoi tu demandes pas juste à me les emprunter, pour une fois..

\- Pa'c'que j'sais qu'tu m'dirai non, rétorqua Nnoitra, les sourcils froncés.

\- Evidemment ! Y a de fortes chances que tu les casses ! Comme cette fameuse Playstation ! S'énerva Grimmjow avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Mais ça n'aida pas beaucoup à le détendre avec les relents d'herbes toujours présents dans l'air. P'tain… déjà que j'étais en pétard après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, j'ai pas besoin de plus d'emmerdes pour me donner encore plus envie de tuer quelqu'un, grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y s'est passé ? demanda son ami, recevant un regard assassin en réponse. Attend, t'as vu l'autre enfoiré c'est ça ?

\- Mouai, et comme d'habitude, il a fait comme si il s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, cracha Grimmjow en commençant à faire les cents pas. On se voit quasiment tous les jours et il est pas foutu de me dire un mot. C'est comme si il avait honte de moi…

\- Tche… J'comprends pas c'que t'foutais avec lui d'toute façon. Soupira le géant avant de bailler largement, par encore totalement réveiller de sa trop courte sieste. T'aurais pu t'contenter d'baiser des nanas. Mais non, faut qu't'aille sauter deux trois mecs juste pour te sentir 'normal '. » Grimmjow se renfrogna. Même si ils étaient amis depuis le CM1, Nnoitra n'était pas super à l'aise avec la sexualité de son ami. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Nnoitra n'avait aucun problème quand il sortait avec des filles, mais il était un peu dégouté quand Grimmjow était avec des gars. Ce n'est pas que Nnoitra était vraiment homophobe, ou du moins pas tant que l'homosexualité n'était pas mentionné dans son périmètre. Le problème, c'était que Grimmjow habitait à quelques pâtés de maison de Greenwhich Village qui était réputé comme le 'quartier gay'.

« - De toute façon, je m'en fou de ça pour l'instant… En fait ça s'était rien par rapport au coup de pieds dans les burnes que m'a collé mon propre subordonné… Soupira Grimmjow en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, ouverte sur le salon.

\- Quoi ?! Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Nnoitra avec un sourire avide. Allez dis-moi, c'est ce nouveau gars que vous venez d'engager ?

\- Ferme-la, grogna Grimmjow en sortant une bière du frigo.

\- Oh p'tain c'est vraiment lui ! Nnoitra se mit à glousser, plier en deux et se tapant les genoux. Qu'est c'qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as fait chier ou quoi?

\- J'en ai plus rien a foutre, idiot, soupira Grimmjow en prenant deux longues gorgés de sa bière.

\- Allez quoi, t'as voulu le tripoter ou quoi ?

\- Sors d'ici ou j'appelle les flics ! Encore. »

 **(Pwnage)**

Un bébé babillait gaiement en fixant Ichigo de ses grands yeux pétillants alors que ce dernier se rendait au travail en train. Ichigo essaya de ne pas fixer le bambin. Ichigo n'était pas mal à l'aise avec les jeunes enfants, même autres que ses petites sœurs, mais il ne voulait pas donner trop d'attention au petit assis sur les genoux de sa mère à côté de lui alors que le père était assis tout près, une poussette pliée à ses côtés. Il soupira en regardant devant lui, deux jours avaient passé et il avait enfin terminé l'avant avant dernier niveau du jeu, mais il avait encore beaucoup de boulot. C'était vendredi mais Chad l'avait prévenu que cette semaine, presque tout le monde devait travailler samedi. Ça lui était égal, c'était mieux que d'attendre jusqu'au lundi suivant pour reprendre le travail.

« - Muh ! Muh ! L'enfant tendit la main pour tirer sur la manche de la veste d'Ichigo, curieux. Le rouquin baissa les yeux dans sa direction avant que la mère ne repositionne le bébé correctement sur ses genoux.

\- _Lo siento_ , désolé, lui dit la mère avec un accent Dominicain et un sourire timide.

\- _Esta bien_ , Ichigo lui rendit son sourire en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah, vous parlez espagnol ? l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- _Mi amigo_ , il est à moitié mexicain » lui répondit-il. La femme lui sourit à nouveau alors que le train ralentissait et s'arrêtait. Ichigo, réalisant alors que s'était son arrêt, se leva et, faisant un grand sourire au bébé, sortit de la rame « Au revoir ». Finissant enfin par s'extirper de la station sentant la sueur et la crasse, il remonta la rue pendant quelques pâtés de maison d'un pas vif en direction du bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé à son étage et s'approcha directement de son box, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bureau de Grimmjow dont la porte était restée fermée ces deux derniers jours. Il avait eu raison de croire qu'il avait foutu un sacré coup à l'amour propre de son chef, ce qui n'avait fait que démultiplier la colère que ce dernier semblait ressentir envers le rouquin.

Par exemple, Grimmjow se mettait à lui hurler dessus subitement et sans autre raison que celle de lui foutre une trouille d'enfer. Et, sans déconner, ça marchait du tonnerre, même quand Ichigo était sur ses gardes. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé au bureau, il pouvait se faire beugler dessus d'une minute à l'autre. Renji s'approcha de son bureau et lui sourit, « Salut Ichigo ! Alors, Grimm t'en fait toujours baver ?

\- A ton avis? Grogna Ichigo en posant son sac et sortant un petit cadre photo.

\- Tss, tu te décides enfin à décorer un peu et tout ce que tu trouves c'est une photo de famille ? Plaisanta Renji, essuyant un regard renfrogné d'Ichigo qui finit par lui montrer directement la photo.

\- C'est pas une photo de famille, ma mère m'a donné ça hier. C'est un article de journal d'y a quelques années qu'elle avait gardé. Ça parle d'elle.

\- Ah bon ? Fait voir ! » Répondit Renji en s'emparant de la photo. On voyait sur une photo en noir et blanc une femme, entre trente et quarante ans, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, les cheveux ondulés attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était assise sur une chaise pliante devant une boutique GameStop. « Bah merde, pourquoi ta mère faisait la queue là ? Renji fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Elle voulait acheter une Wii, lui répondit Ichigo désintéressé.

\- Pour toi ?

\- Non, _elle_ en voulait une, le corrigea le plus jeune.

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule, s'exclama son collègue, incrédule. Aucun parent ne s'intéresse aux jeux-vidéo alors pourquoi elle ?

\- Bah, mes parents son japonais, les jeux-vidéo sont une institution au Japon, soupira Ichigo. Y a rien de si bizarre que ça dans le fait qu'elle aime jouer.

\- Ah ok, ça se tient… Murmura Renji, plongé dans la lecture de la légende sous la photo. 'Un fossé entre les générations ? Masaki Kurosaki, attendant patiemment la sortie de la Nintendo Wii la semaine prochaine, représente le stéréotype même de la démographie des gamers'… Ouah, elle a l'air d'enfer ta Mère !

\- Merci, marmonna Ichigo, le visage fermé.

\- En plus elle est juste trop canon !

\- Hein ?! T- Ta gueule ! Gronda Ichigo en arrachant la photo des mains de Renji qui était mort de rire. Rrggg, dégage maintenant espèce de malade !

\- Oh aller, je complimente juste ta mère parce qu'elle est trop sexy ! Ricana Renji, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune designer. Dis, elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Oui, mon père ! S'énerva Ichigo.

\- Bah devine qui va être ton nouveau papa ! Renji riait dans le dos d'Ichigo et le serra soudainement dans ses bras.

\- Dégueu ! Lâche-moi !

\- Hey, vous allez la boucler là-bas ! Cria Grimmjow en ouvrant vivement la porte de son bureau. Bordel Renji, tu le violeras plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai besoin qu'il fasse son boulot !

\- Désolé Maître Grimmjow… ! Je serai un bon garçon ! Pleurnicha moqueusement Renji en relâchant Ichigo et en reculant. Le bleu grogna, faisant finalement fuir Renji, et jeta un regard assassin qui se transforma en grimace au nouveau membre de son équipe, qui se renfrogna à son tour.

\- Crois pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait le bleu…

\- Oh je me faisais pas d'illusions, rétorqua Ichigo en retournant à son écran d'ordinateur. Grimmjow cligna des yeux devant la réponse blasée du nouveau, et, sans se départir de son sourire grimaçant, s'approcha dans le dos d'Ichigo.

\- T'as vraiment des couilles pour te comporter comme ça avec ton supérieur. Il agrippa l'épaule du roux avec un sourire sadique et le força à le regarder.

\- Je ne laisse personne me marcher sur les pieds, pas même un supérieur, marmonna le plus jeune. Et puis merde, je me suis pas fait virer pour ça donc ça doit pas être si grave que ça. » Le regard perçant, Grimmjow pouvait voir la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux chocolat. Il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de céder du terrain. « Est-ce que je peux me remettre au boulot maintenant Grimmjow, ou tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Tch, maintenant que t'en parle y'a quelque chose que je veux faire et qui te concerne, sourit Grimmjow. Ichigo se renfrogna encore plus, paumé et un peu méfiant. Est-ce que le plus âgé avait l'intention de venger ses valseuses ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijote ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Rien rien, Grimmjow soupira en se redressant et en s'éloignant. Juste un petit défi c'est tout…

-… Quel genre de défi ? »

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Ichigo fixait, surpris, un écran de télé dans la deuxième salle de pause au fond du deuxième étage. Cette salle-là était utilisée quand les gars voulaient jouer pour le plaisir et Ichigo était surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le laissait perplexe.

 _Guitar Hero 5_ était affiché sur le grand écran.

« - Oh non… Sa voix claqua, moqueuse, faisant demi-tour, mais se faisant immédiatement stopper par Grimmjow.

\- Nan nan, je dois prendre ma revanche pour m'être fait explosé les couilles, grimaça le plus grand en forçant Ichigo à se retourner à nouveau vers l'écran. Je suis sûr que t'as déjà joué à ce jeu au moins une fois nan ?

\- Bah… on a bien joué une ou deux fois avec Chad comme il jouait de la basse à l'époque » répondit Ichigo avec nonchalance, tirant un haussement de sourcil de Grimmjow qui affichait un petit sourire sadique, intéressé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fallait qu'il pense à défier le géant une prochaine fois. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? T'es persuadé que je suis nul à ce jeu pas vrai ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'es ? » Rétorqua Grimmjow, souriant toujours. Le plus jeune se renfrogna fasse au défi qui lui était lancé, il savait qu'il était en train de se faire trainer dans ce petit défi, mais il s'en foutait. Quoi que ça le faisait chier que la plupart de ses collègues, Chad y compris, soient présent pour assister à la petite compétition improvisée. « Tu peux toujours t'avouer vaincu, mais ça ferait de toi ma pétasse jusqu'au jour où tu démissionneras ou seras viré. C'est comme tu veux le bleu.

\- Tch, présenté comme ça… Ichigo grommela, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui, sourit le bleu en lui tendant une guitare en plastique.

\- Dis Grimmjow, Nell avait pas dit que t'avais l'air débile quand tu joues à ce jeu ? Lança Renji d'un coin de la salle, se faisant tout petit quand il reçut un regard noir pour seule réponse. Bah quoi ?! C'est elle qui l'a dit !

\- Juste parce qu'elle ne sait pas y jouer, elle arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'elle arrivait pas à appuyer sur les bons boutons, grogna Grimmjow en attrapant un deuxième instrument en plastique connecté à la Xbox 360. Bon, tu penses que tu pourras gérer le mode 'difficile' ou tu veux les petites roues et l'entrainement du mode 'facile' ?

\- Nan, balance le niveau difficile, rétorqua Ichigo.

\- Comme tu veux… Oh, une dernière chose… Grimmjow souriait en lançant le mode'versus'.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est plutôt vieux jeu pour tout ce qui est musique, on écoute surtout du rock et du heavy metal des années 80, c'est ça notre truc, Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

\- Encore une autre règle ? Mais pourquoi vous les écrivez pas, ce serai plus simple… grogna Ichigo.

\- Parce que, Grimmjow se contenta de répondre, son petit sourire toujours visser sur lèvres, en filant un petit coup de pied dans la jambe du rouquin.

\- Hey ! S'énerva Ichigo alors que le bleu se contentait de choisir la chanson. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à la chanson choisie et fronça les sourcils : 'Looks that kill' de Motely Crue's Looks. Il avait entendu parler du groupe mais il ne connaissait pas cette chanson.

\- Tu baisse les bras le bleu ? Le taquina Grimmjow. Ichigo le fusilla du regard, déterminé.

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

 _Cinq minutes plus tard…_

Les deux hommes regardaient les scores avec un air renfrogné. Grimmjow parce qu'il avait sous-estimé les capacités d'Ichigo, qui n'était finalement pas nul sur ce jeu, et Ichigo parce qu'il s'était attendu à faire un meilleur score que le plus âgé. Mais pour finir ils étaient exæquos avec plus de 23000 points chacun. Quelques collègues les huaient dans le fond de la salle, déçus de ce match nul. Finalement, Ichigo haussa les épaules, désintéressé et soupira en posant la manette« Tant pis, on pourra réessayer une autre fois.

\- Quoi ? Attend on n'a qu'à essayer un autre jeu, lança Grimmjow avec un air renfrogné.

\- Nan, j'ai faim maintenant, on verra demain » rétorqua Ichigo en s'éloignant. Grimmjow était sur le point de répondre au jeune homme quand il se rappela le coup qu'il avait reçu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait poussé à bout.… Il grommela dans sa barbe en secouant la tête, ne faisant pas attention à ses collègues qui voulaient jouer à leur tour alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« - Hey, tu m'as mentis le bleu, t'as dit que t'avais juste joué deux fois à ce jeu, interpella-t-il le rouquin.

\- Ouai, juste une ou deux fois, Ichigo haussa les épaules. Mais j'ai joué assez longtemps pour bien piger le fonctionnement c'est tout. » Grimmjow cligna des yeux mais laissa tomber l'affaire. Pour l'instant du moins. Il avait eu raison de penser que le nouveau était plein de ressources et il avait du caractère, et comme l'avait dit Stark, il apprenait très vite. En deux jours il avait déjà finit un niveau. Grimmjow soupira en quittant la salle de pause, inconscient du regard d'Ichigo qui était braqué sur lui.

« - Je l'ai vexé ou quoi ? Murmura-t-il, avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

\- Nah, je crois qu'il laisse enfin couler, lui répondit Renji qui mâchonnait des Doritos qu'il venait juste d'acheter. Peut-être que maintenant il va reconnaitre que t'es un collègue et pas juste un rookie.

\- Ouai, acquiesça Chad.

\- Mm mouai, vous avez peut-être raison. »

 **(Pwnage)**

Ichigo dessinait furieusement dans son carnet, précisant le visage d'un être démoniaque en ajoutant des ombres au crayon. Il était en train de faire des dessins pour un personnage du jeu qu'il avait imaginé quand l'idée de ce personnage-là lui était venue. Il dessinait maintenant ce qui serait un boss. Le monstre était grand et décharné, la peau très pâle à cause de l'absence de lumière, ses membres presque entièrement couverts d'une fourrure noire en mauvais état. Ses doigts semblables à des griffes, ses pieds à des serres d'oiseaux prêtent à déchiqueter ses ennemis. Dans le dos il avait deux immenses ailes tannées d'une forme similaire à celle des ailes de chauves-souris et il avait également une longue queue semblable à un fouet qu'il pouvait utiliser pour étrangler. Enfin, au milieu de son torse, un trou béant laissant échapper ce qui pourrait être du sang.

« - Mmmh, je devrais faire le prochain dessin en couleur », marmonna-t-il en rallongeant les cheveux d'un coup de crayon, les rendant aussi plus net, avant de retourner au visage. A mi-chemin, il s'était aperçut qu'il avait utilisé le visage d'Ulquiorra comme modèle, mais il avait taché de l'obscurcir en inversant les couleurs des yeux et en dessinant d'épais sillons qui auraient pu être laissés par des larmes. « Qu'est ce qui serait mieux, si il pleurait du sang, ou si c'étaient juste des marques… ». Il avait tellement d'idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, les intrigues se multipliaient aussi vite que des lapins en chaleur se reproduisent, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose….

« -Comment je pourrais l'appeler… ? » Se demanda-t-il, annotant des informations autour de son dessin pour ne pas les oublier. Il se mordit la lèvre en grognant, fixant son croquis sur lequel son nouveau personnage se tenait prêt à lacérer sans merci un personnage se situant derrière lui. Sans merci… Merci… « Ah ! C'est ça, son nom c'est Merciel ! » S'exclama Ichigo en riant.

Heureusement il était chez lui donc il pouvait bien se parler à lui-même et agir comme il voulait puisqu'il était à l'abri du regard de ses voisins. « Voilà, c'est parfait…. Attend, je le vois bien en avant-dernier boss ! » Il sourit, heureux comme un gamin qui vient de manger des bonbons, assis sur son lit. Il en était déjà à la deuxième pochette pour stocker les idées qu'il avait pour son jeu. Elle était bourrée de toutes les idées qu'il avait eues par rapport aux scénarios possibles ainsi que d'autres idées de personnages. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

La réalisation.

Il était suffisamment intelligent et compétant pour créer son propre jeu indé _(ndt : jeu indépendant)_ , mais l'idée sur laquelle il travaillait était bien trop complexe. Pas qu'il voulait rabaisser la valeur et le travail effectué sur les jeux indés ! (il avait pas encore trouvé une seule personne qui n'aime pas Angry Birds). Finalement, il posa son crayon et étira ses doigts engourdis. Satisfait, il poussa un soupir et défit soigneusement la feuille de son carnet pour la mettre dans son dossier marron. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la pochette. Il fallait juste qu'il gagne de quoi vivre le temps que _Ripper_ soit terminé, et après il pourrait proposer son idée au patron. Il bailla et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

 **(Pwnage)**

« - Ouah! Tu as presque finit ce niveau? Demanda Nell en regardant l'écran d'Ichigo, ébahie. Pas que je doutais de toi, mais je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que tu serais aussi rapide! Continua-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est juste que j'aime aller au bout des choses, lui sourit Ichigo.

\- Tu es trop modeste Ichigo, lui sourit-elle, puis, désignant le bureau de Grimmjow d'un mouvement de la tête elle poursuivit : Contrairement à d'autres ici. Il t'a pas trop enquiquiné ?

\- Nan, mais il n'a pas l'air franchement impressionné par mon travail par contre…

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour l'autre grincheux, il a toujours été comme ça, même quand on était gosse. Ichigo fit passer son regard de Nell au bureau de Grimmjow puis revint sur elle, surpris.

\- Vous êtes potes ? demanda-t-il sonné par cette nouvelle information.

\- En fait nous sommes cousins, elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et poursuivit, je suis un peu plus âgée que lui, de quatre mois environ, mais il se prend toujours pour le grand chef.

\- Eh bah… Ichigo soupira, secouant légèrement la tête. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas mais au final ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ais décroché un travail aussi important et pas lui ?

\- Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis une dingue de jeux vidéo, lui répondit-elle.

\- Sans déconner ? La taquina-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle lâcha un soupir boudeur et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'est vrai! Même si je suis plutôt du genre RPG ou action, bougonna-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète, ma mère non plus n'a pas du tout le physique d'une accro aux jeux vidéo, Ichigo la rassura.

\- Vraiment ? Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire, surprise.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites? T'es quand même pas en train de draguer ma future petite amie Ichigo ? Renji, qui affichait un froncement de sourcils taquin, s'approcha d'eux d'un pas nonchalant, puis, souriant, passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ta petite copine s'appelle 'ta main' alors du balai, ricana Nell.

\- Allez, je te taquine c'est tout. Mais plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Et bien Ichigo est en avance sur le planning en fait, il a presque terminé le dernier niveau ! L'informa Nell.

\- 'Tain, déjà ? Renji toussota, sidéré. Mais ça fait à peine une semaine qu'il est là! Bordel !

\- Eh bien je venais voir où il en était et si ça continu comme ça on pourrait bien sortir le jeu en avance !

\- Wouhou ! Si ça arrive, on pourrait sortir ensemble pour fêter ça ? Repris le rouge, riant quand il se fit repousser.

\- Bon je vous verrais plus tard les garçons, continuez à travailler dur », leur lança-t-elle en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur. Et comme quand elle était entré dans le bureau plus tôt, les collègues d'Ichigo poussèrent des petits cris et applaudir sur son passage, et ce malgré les invectives lancées par Renji.

« - Pourquoi te sent tu obligé de venir m'emmerder tous les jours ? Grogna Ichigo, se reconcentrant sur son travail.

\- Parce que j'ai fini ma part du boulot et que tu bosse dessus en ce moment? Le rouge haussa les épaules, son regard balayant le bureau d'Ichigo. Tu n'as que cette photo là avec Maman-sexy ?

\- Pitié, disparais…

\- Désolé, désolé… Hey, tu veux un de mes posters ? Lui proposa Renji.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Les canons de _Dead or Alive_. Ça te dit ?

\- Mmmh, nan merci, Ichigo secoua la tête.

\- Et celui sur _Street Fighter_ alors ?

\- Renji, j'essaie de bosser là… grogna Ichigo.

\- Guuhh, espèce de _nerd_ … »Renji fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna, le nez en l'air. Ichigo soupira longuement, son homosexualité ne signifiait pas qu'il détestait les femmes, mais voir constamment des femmes dans des positions équivoques et portant à peu près… rien… le mettrai mal à l'aise et le déconcentrerai. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte non loin. Ca faisait un moment que Grimmjow était enfermé dans son bureau. D'habitude il sortait de temps en temps pour injurier quelques-uns de ses gars, mais là rien. Ichigo, curieux, avait assez envie de jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau. Mais il voulait finir son niveau avant tout. Regardant l'horloge sur son écran, il nota qu'il ne lui restait que cinq heures avant de finir sa journée de travail.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant que ses collègues étaient tous occupés dans leurs propres box, et sauvegarda l'avancé de son travail. Il avait besoin d'une pause de toute façon. Lentement, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était en fait très légèrement entrouverte, mais il lui faudrait être très silencieux. Personne ne le remarqua passer doucement un doigt autour de la poignée et ouvrir la porte un peu plus avant d'enfin entrer dans le bureau. Il fut stupéfait par la collection de jeux vidéo vintage et ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur le bleuté qui semblait endormi, avachi sur sa chaise, sa tête était retombée sur son épaule droite.

Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué quand il était entré, Grimmjow avait ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et Ichigo pouvait presque entendre le son parasité d'une musique de heavy metal de là où il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha mais l'autre n'eu pas la moindre réaction et continua sa sieste. « Grimmjow ? murmura Ichigo, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Eh oh, t'es réveillé ? » reprit-il un peu plus fort, mais Grimmjow était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Ichigo approcha encore un peu, apercevant des lignes colorées qui flottaient dans tous les sens sur l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur. Il redirigea son regard vers Grimmjow et alla même jusqu'à secouer sa main devant son visage, inhabituellement calme, mais rien ne se passa. Il haussa les épaules, c'était probablement mieux de le laisser tranquille, pensa-t-il en faisant demi-tour. Mais en faisant cela, sa main heurta la souris et quittant ainsi l'écran de veille.

Ichigo sursauta, surpris, et voulu s'éloigner quand quelque chose à l'écran attira son regard. « Hein ? » Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le dossier de photos pendant une poignée de secondes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ichigo se raidit alors que Grimmjow se redressait brusquement et fermait rapidement la fenêtre ouverte à l'écran avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'assassiner du regard. J'ai dit : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Gronda-t-il entre ses dents, arrachant au passage ses écouteurs.

\- J- Je…. N- Nell a dit… Balbutia Ichigo, tremblant presque sous le regard scrutateur de Grimmjow.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? reprit l'autre.

\- De voir si ça allait… ? Grimmjow plissa les yeux, méfiant, et agrippa le bras du jeune homme. Ichigo grimaça alors qu'il était trainé jusqu'à la porte entrouverte.

\- T'as vu quelque chose sur mon ordinateur ? Cracha le bleuté.

\- R- Rien Grimmjow, répondit Ichigo d'une voix faible.

\- Dis-moi la vérité putain, ou je te jure que-

\- Je te jure, je n'ai rien vu ! » Répondit Ichigo. Grimmjow le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité. Dans un soupir, il tira le plus jeune hors de son bureau et le poussa sur sa chaise dans son box, faisant se lever plusieurs de leurs collègues pour voir ce qu'il se passait, y compris Chad qui essayait d'analyser la situation. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Ichigo d'aller chercher les ennuis, mais les ennuis avaient la fâcheuse manie de le suivre partout.

Comme maintenant. Grimmjow surplombait Ichigo, qui avait détourné le regard. « Ecoute, et écoute moi bien… grinça-t-il, ses yeux azure plissés par la colère. Fais juste ton putain de boulot et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Pigé ?

\- Oui Grimmjow, marmonna Ichigo, frissonnant intérieurement devant la présence intimidante du plus vieux.

\- Y a intérêt, sinon je pourrais bien suggérer à Stark de reconsidérer ton embauche, cracha Grimmjow avant de s'éloigner. Remettez-vous au boulot bande de petits cons, maintenant ! » Il retourna dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui pour bien illustrer sa fureur… Ses collègues marmonnaient, lançant des petits coups d'œil dans la direction d'Ichigo avant de se remettre tous au travail. Ichigo dégluti difficilement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était recroquevillé et se redressa sur sa chaise, sentant son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait surement pissé dans son froc si sa vessie n'avait pas été vide…

« - Ichigo… Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard désapprobateur de Chad, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'entrer dans son bureau ?

\- Je… j'étais trop curieux… j'ai été stupide… soupira son ami en secouant lassement la tête. Je l'avais jamais vu autant énervé… Du style je vais te buter et on ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre. Je suis con pas vrai Chad ?

\- Je t'ai déjà vu essayer d'ouvrir une fenêtre de sécurité dans le métro une fois… Mais là je crois que c'est sérieux, lui répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as fait en sorte de me décrocher ce boulot, je te dois énormément…

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. On est ami, et on veille l'un sur l'autre, pas vrai ?

\- Merci, Ichigo lui répondit avec un petit hochement de la tête et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

Voila, ce chapitre aura été un peu plus long que prévu à venir, merci à Orange et France télécom de gracieusement m'accorder 1 méga de connexion internet une fois tous les huit jours, que ferais-je sans eux….

Bref, j'espère que la suite vous plait, je vais essayer de sortir le reste un peu plus régulièrement pour que les coupures et l'attente ne gêne pas trop la lecture.

Si jamais vous voyez quelque chose qui vous choque : orthographe, grammaire ou tournures de phrases bizarres, ou si vous avez des questions sur un aspect de l'univers décrit dans cette fic que je n'ai pas pensé à expliquer, signalez le moi, parfois quand on a le nez dans le même texte pendant un moment on ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qui n'a pas vraiment de sens pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans notre tête… (et clairement, j'ai été moins attentive sur la relecture de ce chapitre que pour les autres….)

(ps : Trop fan du titre de ce chapitre ! Mode fangirl-extra ON)


	5. GameBoy

Je ne voulais pas faire attendre trop longtemps alors voilà le chapitre 5 mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment corrigé pour l'instant, je ferai ça dans les jours à venir si mon travail me le permet. J'espère que ce sera quand même un bon chapitre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : GameBoy

Ichigo n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et avait conservé un visage impassible alors qu'il travaillait sur la dernière partie de l'avant dernier niveau. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de regarder en direction du bureau de Grimmjow pour le reste de la journée. Ca faisait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'il avait ce boulot et il était déjà dans la ligne de mire de son chef. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être viré avant avril. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow pouvait bien stocker sur son ordinateur pour le rendre aussi furax ? Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il s'était littéralement mis Grimmjow à dos il allait devoir marcher sur des œufs jusqu'à ce que le jeu soit terminé. Sortant de ses pensées, il entendit quelques-uns de ses collègues rassembler leurs affaires, se préparant à partir. La journée était terminée.

Il sauvegarda son travail, éteignit l'ordinateur et rangea soigneusement la clé usb dans son sac et se leva de sa chaise. « Attend… » se reprit-il, ressortant la clé de son sac. C'est Grimmjow qui était responsable de cette clé et de son contenu. Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira, il avait peur d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Il se rassit, attendant que le bleuté sorte en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« - Ichigo, tu ne viens pas ? demanda Chad en s'approchant de son ami.

\- Non, j'attends que Grimmjow sorte pour lui donner la clé, lui répondit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu veux que j'attende avec toi ?

\- Nan, je devrais pouvoir survivre à sa furie, soupira Ichigo, On se voit demain. Chad hocha la tête et partit, rapidement suivit par ses collègues alors qu'Ichigo attendait toujours. Il soupira à nouveau et ralluma son ordinateur pour wikier des pages aléatoires ( _ndt : j'ai transformé 'wiki' de wikipedia/wikia en verbe parce que, sérieusement, c'est pas juste que les anglophones soient les seuls à pouvoir transformer tous leurs noms en verbe… c'est hyper pratique comme technique…)_

« - Allez quoi… » Marmonna-t-il, tapotant nerveusement son bureau du bout des doigts. Ca faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure et Grimmjow n'était toujours pas sorti. Son anxiété de tout à l'heure s'était rapidement transformée en irritation.

« - Eh puis merde… » Il se leva et approcha d'un pas décidé. Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et recula de quelques pas en détournant le regard alors que Grimmjow semblait surpris de le trouver là. « Tiens… Marmonna Ichigo en tendant la clé à Grimmjow.

\- Oh, merci. Grimmjow prit la clé alors qu'Ichigo faisait déjà demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la sortie sans un mot et sans un regard pour le lead designer qui rangeait le petit appareil dans son sac. Hey attends une seconde rookie! » Appela Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo appelait l'ascenseur. Le plus jeune se raidit en entendant les pas pressés derrière lui et se décala sur le côté quand Grimmjow entra dans son champ de vision.

« - Tu sais quoi, je devrais prendre les escaliers, j'avais justement besoin d'exercice… marmonna le roux en se détournant de l'ascenseur.

-Nan, pas besoin, l'ascenseur arrive, rétorqua l'autre nonchalamment.

\- Non. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. »

Grimmjow cligna des yeux, pris de court, puis fronça les sourcils en comprenant où le plus jeune voulait en venir. « A cause de tout à l'heure ? Allez, j'étais en pétard mais c'est bon, j'ai passé l'éponge. C'était pas sérieux les conneries que je t'ai dites.

\- Tu as dit que tu pourrais me faire renvoyé, grogna Ichigo en le regardant enfin, et ça fait vraiment chier, surtout que depuis que je suis sorti de la fac et jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai eu que des boulots de merde sans avenir. Et ça, c'est le boulot de mes rêves, alors je ne risquerai pas de le perdre pour des conneries, je ferai mon boulot et c'est tout. » Grimmjow soupira en se grattant les cheveux, se sentant un peu coupable. Il voulait pas blesser le gamin, il avait juste réagit comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait en voyant quelqu'un fouiner dans ses affaires. Même si maintenant il réalisait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

« - Hey… Je suis désolé pour les menaces, je le pensais pas vraiment. Il offrit un petit sourire au gamin en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais Ichigo avait toujours l'air grincheux alors que les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Le petit sourire de Grimmjow prit une tournure plus taquine alors qu'il poussait Ichigo dans l'ascenseur, le prenant par surprise.

\- Mais-

\- Allez, accepte juste mes excuse, laisse-moi me faire pardonner.

\- Heu… Je sais pas trop… soupira Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

\- Allez, s'il te plait ? Lui gazouilla Grimmjow à l'oreille en prenant une voix de bébé. Tu veux un McDo ?

\- Tchh…

\- Huh ? Tu veux un p'tit McDo Ichigo ? Le taquina-t-il en lui donnant des petits coups de coude dans le bras. Ichigo détourna le regard essayant de ne pas sourire face à cette proposition. Tu veux un Big Mac avec double dose de fromage, une grande frite et quelque chose à boire ? C'est ça que tu veux Ichigo ? Huh Huh ?

\- C'est bon c'est bon arrête ça, gloussa finalement Ichigo. Tu m'invite Grimmjow?

\- Pourquoi, t'as pas encore reçu ta paie ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on n'est pas plus souvent payé à la semaine » soupira Ichigo, appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble, se dirigeant vers le fast-food stratégiquement situé à quelques pâtés de maison seulement. Arrivés, Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde pour commander la moitié des burgers disponibles. Même quand sa mère lui apportait des boites remplies de bons petits plats, il les vidait en deux jours. Il se voyait toujours comme un jeune homme en pleine croissance. Mais, en se tenant devant Grimmjow tout le long du repas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable pour ce qui était arrivé, aujourd'hui.

« - Hum… Ichigo leva les yeux vers Grimmjow, gêné, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement ses frites. Hum, Grimmjow ?

\- Huh, quoi ? Marmonna Grimmjow alors qu'il mordait à pleines dents dans son troisième royal cheese.

\- Pour aujourd'hui… je suis désolé.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça le bleu, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Grimmjow haussa les épaules avec indifférence et avala une autre bouchée.

\- Non en fait, j'étais un peu curieux de savoir à quoi ton bureau ressemblait… » Avoua Ichigo. L'autre se contenta de le regarder un instant, pas franchement surpris de l'honnêteté du roux. Il fit un petit signe de tête compréhensif en tendant la main pour attraper des frites trempées dans du ketchup. « Mais je ne fouinais pas dans tes affaires Grimmjow. C'était un accident, je suis désolé.

\- Ok. Grimmjow lui sourit mais reprit vite un air plus sérieux et lui demanda : Mais t'as vraiment rien vu sur mon pc? Ichigo secoua la tête en sirotant son soda.

\- Pas de là où j'étais. J'au juste taper dans ta souris et l'écran s'est allumé… C'était pas du porno quand même ? répondit-il.

\- Tss, j'aimerai bien… lança le bleu, amusé.

\- Mmm, peut être que je devrais demander à ta cousine ce que c'était, taquina Ichigo. Grimmjow avala de travers son hamburger hamburger et lança un regard noir au plus jeune.

\- Alors Nell t'a dit hein…

\- Juste que vous êtes de la même famille c'est tout. Je comprends mieux ton comportement avec elle la dernière fois.

\- Hein… C'est tout ce que mademoiselle 'Moi J'Ai Une Licence' a dit ? Demanda Grimmjow, un peu contrarié.

\- Une Licence en quoi ?

\- En affaires. Heureusement pour elle, elle a rapidement trouvé du boulot comme manager dans un GameStop après être sortie de la fac. En fait c'est juste une coïncidence si elle est venue travailler à Los Lobos comme conceptrice. C'était y a quelques années, moi j'étais déjà là.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était fan de jeux-vidéo, ajouta Ichigo, faisant pouffer Grimmjow.

\- M'en parle pas, elle se mettrait à genoux devant Sephiroth pour lui tailler une pipe sans qu'il lui ait rien demandé si elle pouvait…

\- Argg ! Parle pas comme ça. Ichigo grinça des dents avec un air dégouté alors que l'autre ricanait bêtement.

\- Pourquoi, tu fantasme pas sur la seule nana de la boite toi ? Ichigo détourna le regard avec une grimace et continua de siroter sa boisson avant de répondre.

\- Non, je préfère me concentrer sur mon boulot.

\- Tant mieux, t'as pas idées du nombre de cul que j'ai dû botter pour avoir été trop lourd avec les commentaires salaces… Maintenant ils gardent leurs distances… enfin, à part une certaine tache rouge…

\- Ouai je vois… Renji arrête pas de faire des remarques dégueulasses sur ma mère aussi.

\- Et il te baratine pas là-dessus. Ichigo lui lança des frites au visage, furieux, faisant rire le plus âgé qui ne s'en formalisa pas. C'est quoi ton problème ? Moi aussi je trouve ta mère trop canon, et je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait le compliment.

\- Ah ouai, et ça te ferai le même effet si je balançais des cochonneries sur ta mère ?

\- Vas-y, lâche-toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait ça. Bon allez, on change de sujet. Ca fait combien de temps que tu le connais l'autre géant de Chad ?

\- Dernière année de collège je crois. Et on a été au même lycée après. T'en a surement pas entendu parler il y avait quatre écoles rassemblées dans un seul bâtiment.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Comment ça s'appelle ?

-… Lycée International pour les Etudiants Etrangers du Queens… La réponse gênée d'Ichigo fit ricaner Grimmjow.

\- Hah ! Sans dec', t'es pas d'ici ?

\- Moi si, mais mes parents ont pensé que j'aurai une meilleure éducation là-bas que dans une école de quartier, ronchonna Ichigo. J'étais le seul « non-étranger » de l'école. Et Chad était là-bas parce qu'il a été élevé à Mexico avant d'arriver ici. Et le plus délirant, c'est qu'il est à moitié japonais, il est né à Okinawa.

\- Lui, japonais ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ! Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi ! Un couple qui était assis à une table derrière eux leurs jetèrent un coup d'œil choqué avant de changer de place. Mais il a un nom japonais alors ?

\- En fait, son vrai nom c'est Yasutora Sado. Chad c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné quand on était gamin parce que j'arrivais pas à bien prononcer son nom. C'est resté depuis.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a recommandé à Stark alors. C'est cool pour toi. Il a bien fait. » Ichigo le regarda surpris et hocha timidement la tête. Ils continuèrent de manger en silence pendant un moment, malgré leurs sandwichs qui refroidissaient rapidement. « Je pense pas t'avoir demandé avant, mais comment ça avance tes niveaux ? Demanda subitement Grimmjow.

\- Oh, en fait je suis bientôt au dernier niveau. Avec un peu de chance j'aurais terminé d'ici demain ou après-demain.

\- Ah ouai ? Reprit Grimmjow, un sourcil levé et un demi-sourire. Bah je vais te croire sur parole, mais crois pas que ce soit finit pour autant le bleu.

\- Ouai ouai… acquiesça Ichigo.

 **(Pwnage)**

A la première heure le lendemain, Ichigo était déjà à pied d'œuvre, se lançant dans l'avancement du dernier niveau à la seconde ou Grimmjow lui eut tendit la clé USB. Le bleuté était assez impressionné par les progrès de sa nouvelle recrue, mais il ne le montrerait pas comme ça devant tout le monde. Il avait été jusqu'à écraser et frotter sans douceur son poing contre le crâne d'Ichigo, histoire de conserver les apparences. Mais il lui avait quand même souhaité bonne chance avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Ichigo s'était lancé d'emblée sur le dernier niveau. Il contenait le boss où l'ancien directeur de l'asile était devenu la victime à son tour, manipulé par le roi démon.

\- Salut ça boum ? Lança Renji, guilleret, en approchant du bureau d'Ichigo.

\- Encore toi ? Mais c'est pas possible, j'ai pas besoin que tu vienne me déranger alors que j'ai bientôt finit…

\- Ah ouai c'est vrai. Nell a déjà parlé à Stark, ils sont près à avancer sur le planning dès que tu auras terminé.

\- Me met pas trop la pression surtout… Enfin, merci pour l'info Renji.

\- T'inquiète Ichigo, t'es génial. Renji sourit et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral. T'es un peu comme le sixième power rangers qui débarque à la dernière minute et sauve le monde.

-Géniale la comparaison…

\- Hé hé hé, désolé, j'te fou la paix. Le rouge lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller. Ichigo soupira, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un poids pareil pèse sur ses épaules. Peut-être qu'en travaillant toute la journée sans pause… Il pourrait avoir terminé le lendemain matin… Il devait sérieusement envisager cette possibilité. Il finit par se décider et avança d'un pas décidé en direction du bureau de Grimmjow et frappa à la porte, ne voulant pas répéter la scène de la veille.

\- Quoi, putain ! Raisonna la voix grave de Grimmjow.

\- Grimmjow, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, appela Ichigo.

\- Entre, l'invita Grimmjow et Ichigo entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Tu peux te rapprocher tu sais, j'vais pas te mordre. » Grimmjow se redressa sur son siège et adressa un sourire taquin au jeune designer. Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais approcha de son supérieur, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Bon qu'est ce qui te tracasse le bleu ?

\- Je me demandais si… si ce serait possible que je reste un peu plus tard ce soir, faire des heures supplémentaires ? Balbutia Ichigo.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Grimmjow qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. T'es déjà en avance tu sais…

\- Je veux pas avoir l'air arrogant ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai presque finit, alors je pensais qu'en restant une heure ou deux de plus… ou peut être trois… Grimmjow soupira mais considéra l'idée, pas réticent du tout.

\- Dis, t'as bien conscience que tu vas devoir faire des pauses pour bouffer et chier ? Ichigo hocha la tête. Ok, j'en parlerai au Big Boss et s'il est d'accord moi je vois pas de problème, fais ce que tu veux.

\- Ok, approuva Ichigo.

\- Bon, maintenant du balai. Ichigo quitta le bureau et repris sa tâche. Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne reçoive l'approbation de Stark (juste avant que celui-ci ne se lance dans sa sieste matinale), ce qui l'encouragea à travailler encore plus dur, faisant complètement abstraction du monde extérieur.

 **(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow regarda l'heure sur son écran, huit heures et quart. Ca faisait des heures qu'il attendait, il était fatigué et il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, mais il devait attendre qu'Ichigo ait terminé pour pouvoir récupérer et ranger la clé usb. « Et puis merde… » Il éteignit son ordinateur en baillant puis se leva et étira ses membres endoloris. Il attrapa son sac et quitta son bureau…pour trouver Ichigo endormi sur le sien dans une position des plus inconfortable. « P'tain j'le crois pas, il s'est endormi ? » marmonna-t-il en s'approchant du plus jeune. Gagné, Ichigo était dans les choux, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, son visage, illuminé par la lueur de l'écran, était étrangement calme.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et regarda plus attentivement l'expression du jeune homme, son visage semblait avoir été totalement débarrassé de son expression renfrognée habituelle. Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre et soupira. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'apprendre à mieux connaitre le gamin, autrement que seulement comme son assistant. Ils pourraient être amis en dehors du boulot, et qui sait…

« - Putain.. » Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Comme si ce genre de choses pouvait exister dans un endroit comme celui-ci. « Allez debout. Murmura-t-il, secouant l'épaule du rouquin avec douceur. C'est l'heure de rentrer rookie. Sauf si tu veux récupérer dans la salle de pause. » Ichigo, le visage plissé après son réveil inopiné, bailla et se redressa sur sa chaise, faisant craquer ses os au passage.

« - Bordel… Oh, j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié… Il informa Grimmjow en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et bailla de nouveau.

\- C'est bon, on aura toute la matinée pour ça. Grimmjow lui fit un petit sourire en sauvegardant la progression d'Ichigo puis il récupéra la clé. Allez rookie, faut que t'attrape un train vite, avant qu'ils soient tous plein de pervers et de sdf.

\- Sans oublier les rats » ajouta Ichigo, souriant malgré la fatigue. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se força à se mettre debout, vacillant pendant quelques secondes, il fut maintenu debout par une main puissante contre sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Grimmjow, rendu plus sombre par le faible éclairage de nuit. « Merci, j'imagine que je suis plus fatigué que je le pensais.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon repos pour demain. » Ichigo acquiesça, bayant encore une fois, et, enfin sortit de sa torpeur, suivit Grimmjow en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le bâtiment, Grimmjow partit vers sa moto en lançant par-dessus son épaule : « A demain rookie ! ». Ichigo ne savait pas que s'était Grimmjow qui possédait cette moto, en même temps, le bleuté ne se baladait jamais avec un casque à la main, il le laissait avec sa moto.

« - Salut Grimmjow… Ichigo soupira, encore fatigué et commença à rejoindre la bouche de métro quand son téléphone sonna. Ouai, allo ? Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille.

\- Bah merde, pourquoi t'as l'air à moitié endormi Ichi ?

\- Oh, Shinji… Salut. Désolé, je faisais du rab à mon nouveau boulot…

\- Quoi, ils te font déjà faire des heures sup' ? Demanda Shinji, effaré.

\- Nan, c'est moi qui ai demandé à rester plus tard pour essayer de finir les derniers niveaux.

\- Ca fait tellement bizarre de t'imaginer travailler dans un endroit pareil » répondit l'autre, un sourire dans la voix. Ichigo secoua un peu la tête en entendant son ami. Ils se connaissaient de l'université, son propre cursus n'avait duré que deux ans et son ami, qui était plutôt orienté sur la mode, s'était fait transférer au 'Fashion Institute of Technologie' de New York pendant sa deuxième année. La seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient devenus amis, c'est que Shinji avait deviné presque immédiatement qu'Ichigo était gay, l'étant lui-même. « T'as pas dit grand-chose sur ton nouveau boulot. Est-ce qu'y a des canons sur lesquels t'irai bien faire une balade ?

\- Ils sont tous hétéro, espèce de pervers !

\- Et qu'est que tu en sais Ichi ? Tu fais partie de ces gays qui ont été livrés sans l'option 'gay-dar'.

\- Je le sais parce que la seule fille de la boite doit leur rappeler de ne pas se sauter les uns et les autres comme une bande de prisonniers en manque… marmonna-t-il, faisant rire aux éclats son ami.

\- Ben voyons. Mais sinon, t'es sûr qu'y a pas un gars là-bas que tu voudrais chevaucher 'gayment' en secret ? Gloussa l'autre au téléphone.

\- Ta gueule, je suis trop occupé avec les niveaux que je dois finir et mes propres travaux pour penser à ça, grogna Ichigo qui se tenait enfin devant l'entrée du métro.

\- Ah, tu travail toujours là-dessus ? Si seulement j'avais autant de volonté et de motivation, je serais déjà le nouvel Alexander McQueen, paix à son âme…

\- Ouai ouai, c'est ça. Je vais rentrer maintenant Shinji, je te rappel plus tard.

\- Ok ok, à plus… »

 **(Pwnage)**

Nell piaillait joyeusement en frappant des mains, faisant sortir Stark de sa torpeur. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya de reprendre une apparence plus sérieuse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être emballée par la nouvelle : tous les niveaux de _Rippers_ étaient enfin terminés, et ce deux jours avant la date prévue. « C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle les garçons » leur lança-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant dirigé vers Ichigo et Grimmjow, ce dernier se contentant de sourire, les bras croiser sur la poitrine. « Je suis contente que vous ayez terminé si tôt, et je suis sûre que Stark l'est aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui, bon boulot, marmonna Stark, levant paresseusement le pouce, déjà à moitié rendormi. Ca veut dire qu'on doit appeler les testeurs pour voir si il y a des problèmes et après on est bon.

\- Putain, encore plus de boulot pour nous ça… grimaça Grimmjow.

\- Le prend pas comme ça, tu sais bien qu'on doit en passer par là pour avoir un jeu de qualité. Et puis, en tant qu'ancien bêta-testeur, tu as tout pour la fermer Grimmjow.

\- Hey, c'était qu'un an, après j'ai grimpé les échelons, contra Grimmjow. Bref, quand est ce qu'ils débarquent ?

\- Ps avant demain matin, répondit la jeune femme en vérifiant sur son Blackberry. J'imagine que ça vous laisse une journée tranquille. » Ichigo sourit, pour la nouvelle, mais surtout parce qu'il était fier du travail qu'il avait effectué. Il était content d'avoir été capable de le faire aussi rapidement et surtout que ses supérieurs soient content de son travail. « Allez les enfants, vous pouvez retourner dans la cour de récréation pendant que les grandes personnes discutent des choses sérieuses, enchaina Nell.

\- Ouai c'est bon. On y va le bleu. Grimmjow fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

\- Merci beaucoup Nell. » Ichigo lui offrit un vrai sourire et suivit Grimmjow hors du bureau. Intérieurement, Grimmjow était sur un petit nuage, il était très satisfait du travail fournit par son employé. Bon, son excitation venait aussi en bonne partie de son côté gros fanboy obsédé par le jeu, mais c'était un détail.

« - Bon, demande pas une augmentation tout de suite le bleu, on en est pas encore là. Faudra attendre que le jeu soit sorti. Grimmjow sourit et bouscula gentiment l'épaule du rouquin. Le plus jeune grinça un peu des dents, surpris par le coup. Désolé, mais je suis content. Je t'avais sous-estimé.

\- Tss, vraiment ?

\- Le premier jour, carrément. Mais tu te défends bien maintenant. Et c'est déjà beaucoup vu que ça fait moins de deux semaines que tu es là, lui répondit Grimmjow avec honnêteté en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ooh, tu trouves vraiment ? Alors peut être que d'ici à la fin du mois j'aurais récupéré TON boulot, le taquina Ichigo en retour.

\- Oh va te faire foutre. Alors que Grimmjow reprenait son chemin, quelque chose attira son regard. Va en salle de pause annoncer à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle, ordonna-t-il à Ichigo alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Avec un peu de chance ils te sauteront dessus et t'étoufferont à coup de câlins.

\- Mouai c'est bon », lui répondit Ichigo avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte avant de s'éloigner. Le visage, déjà sombre, de Grimmjow se ferma un peu plus en entendant des pas approcher alors que ceux d'Ichigo s'éloignaient. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, maintenant que le jeu était presque terminé il devait régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Les pas s'arrêtèrent subitement dans son dos, le nouvel arrivant attendait silencieusement qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« - …Est-ce qu'on peut au moins en parler ? se décida-t-il enfin à demander, se tournant pour fixer directement les yeux impassibles verts émeraude.

\- … Très bien… »

 **(Pwnage)**

Après avoir appris la bonne nouvelle, les gars qui étaient en salle de pause s'étaient transformés en animaux dont le niveau d'excitation dépassait largement le seuil de sécurité de n'importe qu'elle personne normale. Ichigo avait dût fuir cette véritable horde de démon et était maintenant complètement essoufflé. « Bordel … » soupira-t-il en se réfugiant dans l'escalier. Il servait d'issue de secours en cas d'incendie donc il n'était jamais utilisé. Il s'assit sur les marches, ayant bien besoin de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Malgré tout, il était incroyablement content que le jeu se développe aussi bien. « Hmm, je devrais peut-être appeler les parents pour leur dire… » se dit-il en amorçant le geste pour attraper son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'i dire de plus Grimmjow ? Il y avait de plus en plus de distance entre nous et c'est tout… »

La voix monotone qui résonnait, toute proche de lui, fit se figer Ichigo. Est-ce que ce n'était pas… la voix d'Ulquiorra ? Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté, et leva les yeux dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Ulquiorra avait bien dit que Grimmjow et lui étaient de plus en plus distants ? Etait-ce possible qu'il ait voulu dire que tous les deux… ? Le plus silencieusement possible, Ichigo se releva et monta quelques marches pour mieux entendre. N'importe qui aurait retenu la leçon après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, mais cette fois ça semblait très sérieux.

« - D'accord on est différents tous les deux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'aurait jamais pu s'entendre, marmonna Grimmjow. Ichigo s'arrêta et s'assit à nouveau sur une marche, il ne devait plus être très loin de ses collègues, il était tout au plus deux ou trois étages plus bas.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ce n'est pas un bon argument pour autant, répondit Ulquiorra dans un murmure. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus… Mais nous savons tous les deux comment sont vues les relations entre collègues. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Mais quand même…

\- Les enjeux sont bien trop importants. Ca aurait été un énorme risque si nous avions continué, pas juste pour ta carrière mais pour la mienne aussi. Ulquiorra soupira puis repris : Ca ne m'a pas fait plaisir mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous deux.

\- J'aurais voulu essayer encor-

\- Et si on l'avait fait ? Qu'est-ce que nos collègues auraient pensés de nous s'ils l'avaient appris ? Ils nous auraient ridiculisés. Nous avons rompus pour cette raison. C'était le bon choix et tu le sais..

-… Mouai… »

Pendant tout le temps que dura la conversation, Ichigo avait le souffle coupé. Il était complètement soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et surtout parce que, même après une semaine, il n'avait jamais remis en question leur sexualité. Shinji avait vu dans le mille : il était d'une incroyable naïveté en ce qui concernait les gens autour de lui et leurs préférences. Entendant une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, il leva les yeux vers les étages supérieurs, puis il baissa les yeux et tenta de se remettre les idées en place en secouant la tête, toujours ahuri. « Bah merde alors… » Souffla-t-il.

Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il n'était pas le seul à être gay dans cette boite ?

##############################################

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre de fait et je continue à travailler sur les autres. J'essaye de prendre un peu d'avance car avec la saison touristique qui commence je risque d'avoir de plus en plus de boulot et entre les horaires et la fatigue, je n'ai pas toujours le courage de me relancer dans mes traductions. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour les review que je reçois, je ne réponds pas souvent mais elles me motivent beaucoup à travailler sur les autres chapitres pour vous donner la suite le plus rapidement possible

Je voulais demander votre avis car j'avais d'autres projets de traduction. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je voudrais avoir plusieurs chapitre d'avance avant de relancer une publication, mais je voulais avoir d'autres avis : pour les personnes intéressées par ces ship, vous préférez voir d'abord une fic ByaxIchi en UA ou un autre GrimmxIchi, toujours en UA mais ou Ichigo serait une femme ?

Les deux histoires sont très belles et j'aimerai beaucoup partager les deux avec les lecteurs francophones qui ne peuvent pas les lire en vo mais dites-moi si il y en une qui vous intéresserait plus que l'autre.


	6. Scorpion'd kick SubZero's ass !

Scorpion botterai le cul de SubZero !

Le temps qu'Ichigo rejoigne la salle de pause principale, Chad, affublé de gants de Hulk, venait d'étaler son sixième 'opposant' et était acclamé par une partie de leurs collègues, les autres se tournant vers le rouquin et l'accueillant joyeusement. Il sourit en retour avant de s'approcher de Chad qui sentit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Ichigo et murmura à son attention « Il y a un problème?

\- Um, non, pas vraiment. Il haussa les épaules et reprit, c'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler de ça.

\- Ok, alors plus tard… ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant nonchalamment voltiger son énorme poing vert. Ichigo acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur un pouf, ignorant les éloges faites par ses collègues qui fusaient ici et là. Il avait du mal à le croire : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient gays et il n'avait rien vu avant. Bon, en même temps il ne faisait lui-même pas tellement 'gay'. Ce qui était plus intéressant, c'était le fait qu'ils aient été en couple alors qu'ils travaillent ensemble, et dans un endroit de ce genre. Le genre d'endroit où une bande de débiles jouent à se taper dessus avec des gants de Hulk, Chad étant en tête de leur petit tournoi.

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait être franc avec Grimmjow et lui dire directement qu'il avait entendu leur conversation par accident. Les conséquences étaient difficiles à prévoir : Son chef pouvait nier en bloc s'il n'avait pas fait son coming out. Ou alors il pouvait aussi être complètement furax qu'Ichigo l'ait encore espionné. Ichigo aurait aussi pu essayer de lui révéler sa propre homosexualité, mais cela pouvait monstrueusement déraper et il risquerait de se faire ridiculiser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Il regardait, sans vraiment le voir, Chad étaler un autre de leur collègue.

« - Hey, tu veux pas essayer de battre Chad ? Lui demanda une voix.

\- Nan merci… » marmonna le rouquin, fermant les yeux.

 **(pwnage)**

A peine une demi-heure après avoir téléphoné à Shinji, le blond avait débarqué chez Ichigo comme une furie, frappant contre la porte comme si tout le bâtiment avait pris feu. Ichigo pouvait l'entendre couiner à travers la porte « Allez allez! Je veux savoir maintenant! ». Il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la dernière barrière qui retenait le blond. Moins d'une microseconde plus tard, Shinji lui avait déjà sauté dessus et l'aurait presque fait valser dans la pièce malgré sa carrure, plus fine que celle du roux. « Accouche! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais Ichi je t'en prie! Gémit presque le blond, son sourire si caractéristique vissé sur les lèvres.

\- Pour commencer, et si tu me lâchais? Bordel, grogna le roux en repoussant son ami. Enfin débarrassé de l'étreinte, il se laissa tomber sur son unique chaise, un truc pliant premier prix. Shinji, lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit défait. Bon avant que je commence, tu voudrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes un de ces T-shirt?

\- Bah, qu'est ce qui va pas avec ce T-shirt? » Demanda le blond un regard de chien battu très exagéré. Ichigo hocha les épaules avec indifférence ; après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait sur le dos un T-shirt rose fuchsia avec un imprimé de Lady Gaga et la phrase _'Born this way'_ barrant le visage de l'excentrique chanteuse. Shinji croisa les bras et reprit, l'air vexé « Pour ton information, je l'ai fait moi-même, merci bien.

\- Je ne critique pas, mais porter des trucs pareils, c'est comme te dessiner une cible sur les fesses à l'attention des crétins sans cervelle, lui répondit Ichigo en souriant.

\- Ouai si tu veux, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était passé un truc énorme au boulot et je veux savoir ! Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- En fait… Tu vas trop hurler mais… Shinji ne tenait plus en place et Ichigo détourna la tête. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon chef et le producteur à propos de la relation qu'ils ont entretenu au bureau…

\- … Et… ?

\- … Et ce sont tous les deux des hommes— Le cri perçant de Shinji lui vrilla les tympans et Ichigo se demanda quel genre d'animal ses voisins allaient croire qu'il abritait.

\- Eh bah merde alors! C'est quoi la probabilité qu'un truc pareil se produise dans ce genre d'entreprise! Moi qui pensais que ce genre de boulot regorgeait de gars moches qui ne se lavent pas, mais en fait y a des beaux gosses là-bas aussi pas vrai?! Je vais peut-être postuler là-bas si c'est comme ça.

\- Tss, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque Shinji, c'est pas ça l'important. Le truc c'est qu'ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète pour ne pas se faire emmerder.

\- Hein? Shinji redescendit brutalement sur terre et fronça les sourcils, calmé. Comment ça ? Ils ont pourtant pas l'air de gars qui se cacheraient ou qui mentiraient là-dessus.

\- Je crois pas non plus. Et puis Grimmjow m'a plutôt donné l'impression de vouloir que leur relation continue.

\- Grimmjow?

\- Mon chef. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant Shinji se tapoter le front avec un air concentré. Il ne faisait ce genre de tête que quand il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Quoi…? Me dis pas que tu le connais…

\- … Non, juste une impression de déjà-vu je crois, mais c'est passé. Ce nom m'a semblé familier c'est tout.

\- Ok, me fait pas peur comme ça…

\- Peu importe, mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, tu vas leur dire que t'es gay aussi? Vous pourriez devenir potes comme ça ! lança le blond avec un air ravi.

\- Putain Shinji, tu m'as écouté quand je parlais au moins? Soupira Ichigo, blasé.

\- Ouai ouai. Shinji haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Je t'ai dit que les gars au bureau n'accepteraient peut être pas qu'ils y aient des gays dans leur équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Tu fais juste ton boulot là-bas c'est tout… bougonna Shinji.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître mes préférences. Elles ne devraient pas compter pour savoir si je peux faire mon boulot correctement ou pas. Tu vois ?

\- Tsss ouai c'est bon… soupira son ami. Et sinon, c'est un super canon ce Grimmjow ?

\- Bof, c'est plutôt un super connard.

\- Ahhh, les plus gros connards sont souvent les plus canons…

\- T'es vraiment tordu…

 **(pwnage)**

En apercevant la moto garée un peu plus loin Ichigo ralentit le pas. Il n'était pas vraiment gêné, mais il savait qu'il verrait Grimmjow sous un nouveau jour à partir de maintenant. Avançant d'un pas lourd, Ichigo poursuivit son chemin et atteignit le sixième étage où il tomba sur Chad. « Salut Ichigo… Grimmjow te cherchait. » Ichigo se raidit en entendant ça, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il devrait le voir aussi rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Il a besoin d'aide pour superviser les beta-testeurs, il est à l'étage en dessous. Vu qu'on est en avance sur le planning, ça va être une journée assez chargée.

\- Oh… Ok. Ichigo soupira et fit demi-tour pour descendre.

\- Attends… Le rouquin s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami. Tu avais un truc à me dire hier non ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… Je t'expliquerai ça après le boulot ça marche ?

\- N'oublie pas… » Ichigo acquiesça et descendit à l'étage d'en dessous qui ressemblait à tous les autres si ce n'est que la moquette étaient parsemée de vieux chewing-gum et de taches de soda. Il décida de simplement suivre les bruits qu'il entendait au fond d'un couloir. Il accéléra le rythme en entendant des bruits de tirs et des grognements gutturaux de démons. Il allait bien du bon côté. En tournant à l'angle, il vit Grimmjow appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, discutant avec une personne se trouvant à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre. Ichigo s'arrêta une minute, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. Il avait eu raison, impossible de ne pas voir les choses différemment maintenant, même si ils se ressemblaient au moins sur un point: ils n'avaient, tous les deux, rien du stéréotype habituel et ils pourraient tromper n'importe qui au sujet de leur sexualité.

« - Hey, t'es dans le passage…

\- Hein? » Ichigo se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec un adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans avec des cheveux noirs pas coiffés et des yeux bleus glacier. Bien que le temps ce soit réchauffé dernièrement, il portait un épais pull à capuche noir avec l'imprimé d'un squelette aux ailes démoniaques entouré par des flammes. Il semblait agité et même un peu énervé contre Ichigo, ce qui l'énerva en retour. « Excuse-moi mais tu es autorisé à être là ? l'interrogea Ichigo.

\- D'après toi ? Marmonna l'autre avec nonchalance, l'air agacé d'Ichigo virant immédiatement à la colère. Tu es un nouveau testeur ? T'as l'air paumé.

\- Je ne suis pas perdu, je vérifiais juste que j'étais au bon endroit, grogna le roux.

\- Et alors, tu l'es ? l'interrogea mystérieusement l'adolescent. Ichigo sentait la veine qui palpitait sur son front : ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots et le voilà déjà énervé.

\- Bah te voilà enfin ! L'appela Grimmjow, détournant leur attention. Alors Rookie, t'as déjà rencontré Tensa à ce que je vois.

-Tensa ?

\- C'est mon nom, indiqua Tensa à voix basse en passant à côté des deux hommes pour entrer dans la pièce sombre.

\- T'as jamais entendu parler de lui, pas vrai ? Grimmjow approcha d'Ichigo qui affichait un visage perplexe. Tu lis jamais de magasines ou quoi ?

\- Je devrais le connaitre ? marmonna Ichigo avec un air renfrogné.

\- Oh c'est juste un petit génie qui est dans le top 10 depuis quelques années, répliqua le bleuté avec sarcasme en donnant une tape sur le haut du crâne du rouquin.

\- Ow !

\- Ferme-là et donne un coup de main le bleu » soupira Grimmjow en retournant dans la pièce, Ichigo lâchant un soupire avant de le suivre. La seule lumière dans la pièce venait de cinq écrans de télé dispersés dans la salle. Trois des chaises placées devant étaient déjà occupé, dont une par Tensa. Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow pour le voir se laisser tomber sur une chaise situé contre le mur du fond, Ulquiorra se trouvant juste à côté. Les voyants assis côte à côte, Ichigo sentit immédiatement ses oreilles rougir en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait surprise. Heureusement il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour que quiconque ne repère son malaise et ses joues rougies.

« - Reste pas là comme un con, Grimmjow attira son attention. Prend une manette et trouve-nous des bugs…

\- Attends, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ici Grimmjow ?

\- Tu l'as piégé pour qu'il vienne nous aider? D'un point de vue financier… ce n'est pas un mauvais plan, soupira Ulquiorra, son regard toujours fixé sur son écran.

\- Ouai, t'auras pas de prime pour avoir remplacé un beta-testeur, précisa Grimmjow avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Allez bouge-toi le bleu. Et me regarde pas comme, l'idée vient de Starck et Nell. » Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'installa sur la chaise vide à côté de Tensa. Sur la table devant lui se trouvaient un bloc note, un stylo et une manette de Xbox qu'il attrapa avant de poser le bloc note sur ses genoux et lança le jeu. Il y avait vingt niveaux en tout dans le jeu, ils devaient donc fouiller quatre ou cinq niveaux chacun et Ichigo était tombé sur les niveaux du milieu.

« Huh… » Ca ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'ils avaient commencé et Tensa commença à griffonner à toute vitesse sur une feuille. Ichigo jeta un rapide coup d'œil et s'aperçut que l'adolescent était en train de tester les derniers niveaux sur lesquels il avait lui-même travaillé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on critique son travail, mais il savait que c'était extrêmement important pour s'assurer que le jeu se vendrait bien à sa sortie. Il reporta son attention sur son écran et remarqua rapidement qu'un des monstres n'arrêtait pas de disparaitre derrière les murs à cause de l'angle de la caméra. En tendant la main pour attraper le stylo, il vit Grimmjow et Ulquiorra parler ensemble à voix basse. Le plus petit montrait quelque chose sur l'écran de sa tablette à son voisin, mais une seule pensée raisonnait dans la tête d'Ichigo _'en couple' 'en couple' 'en couple'_ et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. « Et merde… » Grogna-t-il avant de retourner à sa tâche.

 _Une heure plus tard_

Ichigo était très agité du fait que Tensa griffonnait non-stop sur son bloc note. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu supporter ça aussi longtemps ni même comment l'ado avait pu trouver autant de bugs et d'erreurs aussi rapidement tout en jouant. Lui-même n'en avait trouvé que cinq. Six se corrigea-t-il mentalement en voyant le personnage se bloquer dès qu'il voulait aller vers la gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'ancien 'couple' pour voir Grimmjow somnolant, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, et Ulquiorra dont le regard restait fixe, ne clignant des yeux que deux fois.

Flippant.

« -….. Grimmjow…. Murmura Ulquiorra alors qu'Ichigo se reconcentrait sur le jeu. Grimmjow réveille-toi… reprit-il en donnant un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac du bleuté.

\- …'Tain… Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Marmonna Grimmjow en se redressant, frottant ses côtes douloureuses.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué? L'interrogea le brun. Ton nouveau designer, il n'arrête pas de nous regarder.

\- Qui, Ichigo? Grimmjow tourna son regard intrigué vers la tête rousse. Tu perds les pédales Ulquiorra.

\- Je suis sérieux…. Rétorqua le brun, reportant son regard vers le bleuté. Je crois qu'il sait pour nous, j'en suis certain. » Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement Ichigo. Bon le gamin avait été honnête avec lui en début de semaine quand il l'avait confronté pour avoir fouiné dans son bureau, mais est ce qu'il avait recommencé? « Enfin c'est mon impression, mais il n'a peut-être que des soupçons…

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Grimmjow, il a failli voir nos vieilles photos quand il est venu dans mon bureau.

\- … Alors tu les as toujours… soupira Ulquiorra.

\- J'arrive pas à les effacer, rétorqua-t-il. Son compagnon hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien de plus, le regard braqué vers les écrans. Grimmjow, le visage figé dans une attitude méfiante, les bras croisés sur son torse, fixait avec attention Ichigo qui, plongé dans son travail, n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

 **(pwnage)**

La session de test s'arrêta deux heures plus tard pour que les testeurs puissent faire une pause. Ichigo bailla doucement en se levant et étira ses muscles douloureux, plissant les yeux quand la lumière fut subitement allumée. « Putain… » Grogna-t-il alors que sa vue s'adaptait doucement à la nouvelle clarté. En entrant il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux deux autres testeurs qui semblaient être des adolescents, comme Tensa. L'un des deux portait une casquette noire qui cachait presque entièrement ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds. L'autre, un peu plus petit que le producteur, affichait un regard bleu turquoise plein d'ennui qui contrastait fortement avec sa tignasse de cheveux blancs dressés sur son crâne.

« - Allez les enfants, on rend ses devoirs, taquina Grimmjow en se levant de sa chaise. D'abord le chouchou du prof, apporte Tensa… ». Le garçon cligna des yeux, pas du tout déconcerté, et lui tendit presque dix pages de notes sur lesquelles Ichigo pu apercevoir une écriture propre et nette, très différente de ses gribouillages pressés qui couvraient moins de quatre pages. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en survolant les pages avant de les passer à Ulquiorra et d'attraper celle du gamin aux cheveux blancs. « Ah ouai ? J'avais jamais remarqué ça Toushirou… murmura-t-il, s'arrêtant sur une page en particulier.

\- Ouai, il manque la moitié du décor dans ce niveau » ajouta Toushirou en haussant les épaules. Grimmjow hocha la tête avant d'attraper les notes du petit blond qu'il tendit également à Ulquiorra avec un léger mouvement de tête. Puis, se tournant vers Ichigo, son regard se durcit, faisant se figer le jeune homme d'incompréhension. Il voyait vraiment pas pourquoi l'autre le regardait comme ça, c'était quand même pas parce qu'il avait moins de notes que les autres ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien Rookie, marmonna Grimmjow en saisissant ses notes. Bon… Pour l'instant on s'est rendu compte qu'il y a un sacré paquet de trucs qui merdent et on n'a pas encore finit, expliqua-t-il, Prend une pause pour l'instant et on s'y remettra tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant faut qu'on aille voir tout ça avec Nell.

-… Est-ce que je peux continuer à jouer ? Interrogea à voix basse le petit blond qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Rien te l'interdit Yukio. Grimmjow soupira et s'éloigna, suivit de près par Ulquiorra. Le dénommé Yukio retourna s'assoir sur son siège et reprit son exploration des premiers niveaux du jeu qui lui avaient été attribués.

\- Argh, j'ai mal aux yeux, grogna Toushirou qui quitta la pièce en se frottant les yeux. C'est rien chiant… » Tensa passa silencieusement à côté d'Ichigo qui le regarda passer avec un air pincé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le gamin avait pu trouver dans les niveaux sur lesquels il avait travaillé assez d'erreurs pour écrire un roman de dix pages, et que ce n'était pas encore terminé. Qui apprécierait de voir son travail critiquer ainsi sans aucun ménagement. Le rouquin soupira et quitta la pièce, faisant complètement abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la salle de pause à moitié vide où il se laissa mollement tomber sur son pouf préféré après avoir attrapé une barre chocolaté et ferma les yeux.

 **(pwnage)**

« - Nell, tu dois lui parler. Grimmjow et Nell déjeunaient dans le bureau de Stark qui dormait profondément sur son siège. Au début je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu sur mon ordinateur, mais Ulquiorra pense qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de nous.

\- Vraiment? Nell, qui mâchonnait une poignée de bonbons en forme de vers plutôt que sa (bien moins calorique) salade, prit un air penseur. Il l'a trouvé méfiant avec vous deux?

\- Nan pas vraiment, il dit que le rookie à l'air curieux mais… je sais pas. Tu crois qu'il aurait des problèmes avec la façon dont je gère ma vie ?

\- Et alors ? Même si c'était le cas il ne risquerait pas sa place ici pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Grimmjow acquiesça et tendit la main pour lui piquer quelques bonbons. Hey ! Oh laisse tomber. Si tu vas lui en parler directement il pourrait se braquer et ça pourrait envenimer les choses. Mais s'il respecte tes choix il n'en parlera pas. Et puis tu aimes aussi les femmes donc ça le gênerait peut être pas trop…

\- Euh, coucher avec des hommes ça fait de toi un gay aux yeux de beaucoup de monde, soupira-t-il fortement. Heureusement que les ronflements de Stark étaient suffisamment bruyant pour qu'il ne remarque pas la conversation qui se tenait à deux pas de lui. Fais le toi. Parle-lui Nel.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Tu es plus âgée et tu es le bras droit de Stark alors c'est à toi de faire ça, affirma Grimmjow en avalant deux bonbons à la fois.

\- Et bien techniquement, Ulquiorra est-

\- M'en fou, fais-le. S'il te plait, grogna-t-il.

\- Ok, gros bébé va. » Nell se leva, attrapa son paquet de bonbons et sortit du bureau. Se doutant que le petit rouquin serait en sale de pause, elle descendit les étages d'un pas vif jusqu'à la pièce en question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle mais ne trouva pas la touffe de cheveux orange parmi les employés présents. « Hmm…

\- Hey Nell, t'as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda un Renji tout sourire.

\- Je dois voir Ichigo. Tu ne sais pas où il est par hasard ?

\- Oui, et je pourrai te le dire si tu me fais une petite faveur. Il s'approcha d'une démarche nonchalante, son petit sourire ennuya Nell, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses âneries.

\- Et quel genre de faveur ?

\- Un petit bisou, juste sur les lèvres.

\- Non. La réponse fusa, sans appel.

\- Bon ok, mais alors tu me file tes bonbons, tenta Renji avec un sourire. Nell soupira mais lui tendit le paquet déjà à moitié vide que Renji attrapa avant de s'empresser d'avaler quatre vers. Je l'ai vu sortir avec Chad. Il a dit qu'ils devaient parler ou je sais pas quoi.

\- Ah… Merci Renji, je vais le chercher. » Elle sorti et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En sortant elle aperçut Ichigo et Chad, tourner au coin du bâtiment. « Te voilà ! » Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant du coin pour s'arrêter en les entendant discuter. Elle recula de quelques pas et se cacha dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire repérer, pour elle cela équivaudrait à espionner leur conversation.

« - Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe Ichigo? Tu as des problèmes ? demanda doucement Chad.

\- Ouai, et avant que tu me fasses la morale pour mettre mis dans de sales draps, fallait que je te dise. C'est que j'ai entendu une conversation entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra hier…

\- Ichigo… Chad croisa les bras, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.

\- Nan attends c'est pas ça, soupira Ichigo, exaspéré. C'était pas volontaire, je ne voulais pas les écouter mais ce qu'ils disaient ma cloué sur place. Littéralement.

\- Quel genre ?

-… Ils étaient en couple annonça finalement le plus petit. Nell retint sa respiration, alors il avait vraiment découvert ce qu'il y avait eu entre son cousin et leur collègue. Putain j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie gonzesse en te disant ça. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller voir Grimmjow pour lui dire 'Hey, alors je suis au courant que t'étais avec un mec, mais c'est cool'. Il serait bien capable de me coller un pain dans la tronche…

\- J'en doute Ichigo. Mais… tu crois pas…. Que tu pourrais juste lui dire que tu es gay toi aussi ? Nell écarquilla les yeux, excité comme une gamine. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

\- Non, je ne lui dirai rien, ça me passera. Ichigo soupira lourdement. Quoique c'est un peu difficile de ne pas les regarder un peu différemment maintenant. » Nell se mordit la lèvre et se dépêcha de rentrer. Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait raconter à Grimmjow immédiatement.

 **(pwnage)**

Nell était essoufflée quand elle arriva devant le bureau, juste quand Grimmjow en sortait. Elle se pendit à son bras et, haletant : « Grimm—Grimmjow… Le bleuté fronça les sourcils mais la laissa reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre : Il faut—Il faut que je te raconte—c'est dingue…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Nell prit une longue inspiration avant de s'approcher de Grimmjow et de lui souffler à l'oreille à toute vitesse. Le visage du designer, d'abord confus devint troublé puis carrément choqué, bouche bée alors que Nell finissait son récit. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. « Tu en es vraiment sûre Nell ? Demanda-t-il à sa cousine dans un souffle.

\- Oui, Ichigo est gay, il l'a dit lui-même. Ça m'a complètement sciée aussi. » Grimmjow hocha vaguement la tête, il avait toujours cru qu'Ulquiorra et lui étaient les seuls dans cette situation, mais visiblement Ichigo était dans le même bateau. Les voilà à égalité, mais lequel des deux allait se décider à briser la glace ? « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Grimmjow? Il sait pour toi et tu sais pour lui, il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Ouai. Je dois retourner bosser, je te vois plus tard.

\- Ca marche.

\- Ah au fait, j'ai laissé le bureau de Stark en bordel et c'est à toi de ranger » annonça-t-il en partant, ignorant les bougonnements de Nell. Redescendant rapidement au cinquième étage, il se précipité vers la salle de test. Yukio était plongé dans son écran, continuant de jouer. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Grimmjow l'avait laissé en partant en pause et le petit blond avait déjà noirci de commentaires quelques pages de plus. « T'as pas encore finis ? Espèce de drogué. P'tain, c'est comme engagé un alcoolique pour bosser dans un bar.

\- Presque finit… » Murmura Yukio. Grimmjow souffla lourdement alors que Toushirou et Tensa arrivait à leur tour, le premier se plaignant que sa nuque était raide. Grimmjow se décala et les laissa entrer. Apercevant Ichigo tourné au coin du couloir, son corps se tendit et il afficha un léger froncement de sourcil alors que le jeune homme approchait.

« - Juste à temps, lança-t-il alors qu'Ichigo entrait à son tour dans la salle.

\- Je suis pas du genre à être en retard. » Ichigo haussa les épaules et reprit sa place sur son siège. L'observant attentivement, Grimmjow pencha légèrement la tête, le rouquin lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour, même si son tempérament explosif et renfrogné ne le faisait pas ressembler au stéréotype de l'homosexuel et aurait pu tromper n'importe qui quant à sa personnalité.

« - Grimmjow… » Le Salua Ulquiorra en entrant. Il croisa immédiatement le regard de Grimmjow et comprit immédiatement le message silencieux qu'ils cherchaient à véhiculer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune designer, qui était déjà absorbé par sa tâche, et éteint les lumières. « Alors, quelles nouvelles ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Eh bien Nell a fait une découverte intéressante à propos du rookie. Il soupira profondément en s'asseyant à côté du noiraud. Ulquiorra le regardait attentivement, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Il est gay… souffla le bleuté avec un sourire prédateur. Ulquiorra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, même si il n'était pas spécialement surpris.

\- Oui je m'en doutais un peu, soupira-t-il en haussant machinalement les épaules, faisant se crisper Grimmjow.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les gay réussissent à deviner ces trucs là et pas moi… marmonna-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a compris pour nous que récemment. Mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème à l'avenir, surtout que c'est finit entre nous. » Grimmjow soupira lourdement en entendant ça et retourna son attention vers les écrans.

Pendant ce temps, l'agitation avait de nouveau gagné Ichigo alors que Tensa avait recommencé à écrire non-stop. Petit con arrogant…

################################

Tensa : Gamer professionnel/ Beta-testeur en chef –non officiel)

Toushirou : Beta-testeur à temps partiel

Yukio : Beta-testeur à temps partiel/ Drogué de jeux vidéo auto-proclamé

Je vais éviter de faire un pavé pour expliquer/m'excuser pour le retard que ça a pris, on sait tous qu'il peut y avoir un tas d'imprévus dans la vie en plus du quotidien et je ne pense pas devoir me justifier. Sachez juste que je ne laisse pas tombé du tout, au contraire, je suis plus motivée que jamais pour finir cette traduction et j'en ai beaucoup d'autres qui attendent d'être partagées dès que possible. Merci pour le soutien, c'est une motivation supplémentaire pour finir les chapitres quand ça traine en longueur.

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et que le prochain arrivera plus vite.

A bientôt


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

Chapitre 7 : Dance dance revolution !

Pendant la réunion de lundi, Hanatarou s'était excusé (enfin, il avait pleurniché) d'avoir manqué la session de test mais tout le monde s'en fichaient. Comme la dernière fois, Stark était affalé sur sa chaise et ronflait tranquillement alors que c'était le tour de Renji de filmer. Mais les deux chefs d'équipe fronçaient les sourcils en voyant les résultats, comme Nell et Ulquiorra. « Hmm. C'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'on soit en avance sur le planning, on va pouvoir régler les problèmes-

\- Régler ? On va devoir faire pratiquement toutes les opérations possibles et imaginables sur ce jeu ! Gronda Grimmjow en se plaquant une main sur le visage. Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment enlever tous les bugs ?

-C'est inévitable, on ne peut pas sortir un jeu avec autant de défauts, contra Ulquiorra d'une voix basse en feuilletant les pages étalées devant lui. Il semble que les derniers niveaux soient les plus touchés. » Entendant cela, Ichigo baissa la tête et fixa honteusement ses genoux, si on en jugeait par ces trouvailles, c'était quasiment sa faute si le jeu était plein de défauts. « Avec un peu de chance on aura juste le temps de supprimer toute ces conneries.

\- Merde merde merde… grogna Grimmjow.

\- Je- je vais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de problème avec le programme, au cas où, balbutia Hanatarou.

\- En fait, on va devoir vérifier absolument tout, annonça Nell en croisant les bras. Je ne dis pas qu'on recommence tout à zéro mais-

\- Ouai on a pigé, l'interrompis le soupir lassé de Renji, on trouve le problème, on le corrige, on le sort et ils vécurent tous heureux encore et encore. Fin !

C'est ça. C'est tout ce qu'on avait à dire pour aujourd'hui. » Ichigo était déçu, il aurait vraiment aimé que le jeu soit bouclé un peu avant d'être expédié. Et à la place, ils risquaient de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour le rendre jouable. Entendant Nell l'appeler, il releva la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, ça arrive tout le temps. Ne te monte pas trop la tête pour ça.

\- Mouai… Il acquiesça mais baissa rapidement la tête quand il croisa le regard dur de Grimmjow.

\- Grimmjow, je peux te parler une minute ?

-Ouai… » Ils attendirent que tout le monde (à part Stark qui ronflait toujours) aient quitté la salle et Nell s'assit à côté de son cousin. « Alors ?

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tss, j'étais trop sur les nerfs avec cette réunion, j'y ai pas pensé.

\- La réunion, c'était aujourd'hui. Tu as eu tout le week-end, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- J'étais un peu occupé à éjecter Nnoitra de mon salon, et après j'ai dû remplir le frigo et les placards qu'il avait vidés.

-Hmf, t'es toujours pote avec lui ? Il n'avait pas été envoyé en prison une fois ?

\- C'est pas ça l'important, soupira Grimmjow en se grattant la tête. Si je le croise seul je lui parlerai peut-être, mais ça me saoule…

 **(Pwnage)**

Renji avait réussi à convaincre Ichigo de les accompagner, Hanatarou et lui, au septième étage. «Alors t'es jamais monté à notre étage ? En fait c'est la même chose qu'au tien, sauf qu'on bosse le plus souvent avec des 0 et des 1.

\- Ah vraiment, et vous êtes aussi fêlés qu'à notre étage ici ?

\- Oh ouai, on passe pour des intellos à cause de notre boulot, mais on est une bande de bouffon en fait, affirma le rouge avec un sourire retord.

\- C'est vrai. En fait c'est moi le plus normal de tous, soupira Hanatarou. Mais j'ai trop la trouille d'annoncer la nouvelle aux gars !

\- T'as pas le choix, c'est toi le chef ! » Rétorqua Renji, un sourire carrément moqueur sur les lèvres, alors qu'ils atteignaient les bureaux. C'était assez similaire au sixième étage, sauf que les couleurs étaient peut-être un peu plus sobres, dans des tons de blanc, et les bureaux étaient noyés sous la paperasse. « Allez Hanatarou, dis leur ! Taquina Renji en poussant le plus petit dans le dos.

\- Naaaan, ils vont me tuer ! Pleurnichait-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda un des gars alors que d'autres, comme Ikkaku, levait la tête, curieux. Hanatarou, complètement paniqué par tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur lui et au bord de l'infarctus, se mit à bégayer de façon complètement incompréhensible. Renji soupira lourdement et s'avança.

« - Bon, bah y a eu de mauvaises nouvelles pendant la réunion, commença-t-il en frottant sa nuque tatouée d'une main absente.

\- Quel genre ? Demanda un collègue.

\- En fait, on s'est aperçu qu'il y avait assez de bugs dans le jeu pour remplir des conteneurs, et il va falloir qu'on vérifie tout. » Sa déclaration fut immédiatement suivit de grognement et de jurons qui résonnèrent dans la pièce. C'était exactement ce que craignait Ichigo, dans l'énervement certains balancèrent même leurs dossiers. « Allez les gars, c'est pas si grave que ça ! On doit juste trouver le problème et on pourra bosser avec l'équipe design pour être sûr que tout est nickel cette fois!

\- Oh merde !

\- C'est ce que je craignais… Chouina Hanatarou qui était enfin sorti de sa petite crise. Allez les gars, il faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite. Je sais que c'est chiant…

\- Hum. » Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était aussi dégouté que les autres mais ne voulait pas qu'on désigne comme fautif, surtout que ses niveaux avaient le plus de problèmes.

« - Voyez le bon côté des choses, l'équipe design va le finir en un rien de temps, surtout avec ce gars, annonça Renji en tapant amicalement l'épaule d'Ichigo, c'est le petit nouveau, Ichigo. Il a commencé à travailler ici il y a juste quelques semaines mais ne l'emmerdez pas, il mord. » Ichigo grogna mais l'ambiance semblait s'être calmée malgré l'aura de mécontentement qui flottait dans l'air. Renji soupira : « T'inquiète pas pour eux. On commence et après ce sera ton tour. T'as de la chance, ça va te faire un peu de temps libre pendant qu'on bosse dessus.

\- Désolé…

\- C'est pas ta faute, c'est des choses qui arrivent.

\- Et ça va nous prendre combien de temps pour finir ? Demanda Ikkaku en se levant de derrière son bureau.

\- En fait, j'en sais rien-

\- Putain de merde ! » Beugla soudainement Ichigo en détournant le regard. Mais pourquoi, par tous les saints, est ce que le programmeur chauve ne portait pas de pantalon ?! « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout en caleçon? Demanda-t-il, désespéré en pointant du doigt les vêtements (ou plutôt le manque de vêtement) d'Ikkaku.

\- Hein ? C'est pas un caleçon, c'est un slip, rétorqua nonchalamment Ikkaku.

\- Et en quoi c'est mieux ?!

\- Hey, reste zen Ichigo. C'est pas comme si il se baladait torse nu, là ce serait vraiment louche. Ichigo, effaré était sur le point de répondre mais se ravisa. A la place, il lui lança un regard de pitié et tapota doucement la tête de Renji.

\- Tu sais, je comprends mieux pourquoi Nell te rembarre tout le temps.

 **(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow leva les yeux en entendant Ichigo s'énerver contre ses collègues qui lui balançaient des boules de papier. Lui aussi était un peu énervé, mais principalement envers lui-même. C'était lui le chef d'équipe, c'était son rôle de surveiller l'avancé des niveaux, en particulier les derniers dont Ichigo avait été chargé. C'était sur lui que tout retombait et lui qui devait prendre la responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé alors que le plus jeune s'en tirait sans aucun vrai reproche. Mais il devrait mettre ça de côté pour l'instant (surtout qu'on n'avait pas besoin de son équipe pour l'instant) et se concentrer sur la confrontation qu'il devait avoir avec Ichigo. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo finisse sur la défensive mais il allait devoir lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait surpris l'autre jour.

Sa porte étant ouverte, il voyait très bien ce qui se passait dans le bureau. En cet instant, il voyait Ichigo s'avachir devant son bureau et fouiller dans son sac. Il sorti un épais dossier marron et l'ouvrit, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Curieux, Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur qu'Ichigo n'oserait pas sortir. Ce ne serait que justice de se faufiler derrière le gamin qui avait été trop curieux en premier.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo Il y avait un truc qui ne passait pas sur son dernier croquis. Il s'agissait à nouveau d'un boss, la seule femme à tenir ce rôle, qui ressemblait à un hybride entre un grand requin blanc et une sirène démoniaque. Ce serai compliquer de concevoir un niveau pour celui-là, même si c'était évident qu'il devrait se passer près d'un point d'eau. Il sorti le dessin où figurait une femme à la peau foncée, des cils blonds dévoilant un regard vert sensuel au milieu d'un visage sérieux. Des dents pointues perçaient entre ses lèvres et trois petites tresses d'un blond délavé flottaient autour de son visage, donnant l'impression qu'elle était sous l'eau.

Bien qu'un peu gêné par l'anatomie féminine, Ichigo dessina une poitrine très généreuse, seuls les tétons étaient dissimulés par deux fines bandes blanches. Le bas de son corps ressemblait à celui d'un requin et elle avait un aileron dans le dos. Il se gratta la tête en regardant son personnage essayant de trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. « Bon c'est toujours mieux que de dessiner un gars sur une citrouille. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. A part savoir nager, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien être capable de faire ? « …Hmm, peut-être des attaques d'eau, ce serait logique » marmonna-t-il. Il attrapa un crayon et annota rapidement son croquis.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow, les yeux plissés, essayait de voir ce que son subordonné était en train de faire. Apparemment le gamin avait sorti un dessin, il ne pouvait pas voir de quoi mais Ichigo était en train de gribouiller sur sa feuille. Il était curieux mais le conseil de Nell lui trottait toujours dans la tête. « Bordel' marmonna-t-il en se levant. Dès qu'il approcha de la porte, Ichigo rangea précipitamment sa feuille dans son dossier. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et sorti. « Rookie, amène toi faut que je te parle.

\- Hein ? Euh ok. » Ichigo haussa les épaules rangea rapidement son dossier dans son sac et se leva, suivant son chef dans son bureau. A peine à l'intérieur, Grimmjow ferma la porte et verrouilla derrière eux. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il reprit son équilibre après s'être cogné le genou contre une pile de jeux Dreamcast. « Qu'est ce qui ce passe Grimmjow ?

\- Toi dis-moi, Grimmjow croisa les bras, un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu savais des choses sur moi, et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que c'est. Ichigo se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il le savait, les ennuis le suivaient partout, quoi qu'il fasse. Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais exactement ? Ou il y a d'autres choses dont tu voudrais me parler ? » Lui demanda le bleuté avec une voix posée et un sourcil relevé, interrogateur.

Ichigo sentait bien que le ton n'était pas agressif, Grimmjow semblait plutôt intrigué. Comme s'il voulait juste savoir ce qu'Ichigo avait à dire. « Tu vas me défoncer si je te dis la vérité, hein ? » lui demanda-t-il et, à sa surprise, Grimmjow lâcha un gloussement.

« - Heureusement, ça risque pas d'arriver avec ce que j'ai découvert.

\- Attends, découvert quoi ?

\- Je suis ton supérieur, c'est moi qui pose les questions, déclara le bleuté ens 'approchant. Il s'est passé quelque chose la semaine dernière et à cause de ça tu aurais découvert quelque chose sur moi. C'était quoi ? Tu peux me dire. » Ichigo plissa les yeux. Son corps lui criait de se protéger contre d'éventuelles représailles, mais il ne sentait rien d'inhabituel dans l'attitude de Grimmjow.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se racla la gorge et tourna son regard vers son chef « Ouai… la semaine dernière, j'étais dans les escaliers pour appeler ma famille, commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, et… C'était pas fait exprès et je ne voulais pas vous écouter. Il releva les yeux vers Grimmjow pour analyser sa réaction et fut surpris de ne déceler aucune colère, pas encore en tout cas. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé Grimmjow. J'étais curieux quand je t'ai entendu parler avec Ulquiorra et je suis resté pour écouter la suite et j'ai compris que… enfin…

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Ben que t'es… gay. Grimmjow cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Gay ? Il avait bien dit gay ? Tout à coup, sans prévenir, un rire profond lui échappa. Ichigo fut pris de court par cette réaction, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. En fait il s'attendait plutôt à se prendre un poing dans la figure après ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

\- Gay, tu crois que je suis gay ? Grimmjow, pencha la tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Wooo ! Alors celle-là elle est bonne.

\- Hein ? Attends, tu vas vraiment le nier Grimmjow, tu n'es pas gay ? Demanda Ichigo, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, non je l'suis pas ! Sourit Grimmjow.

\- Oh…

\- Je suis bisexuel rookie. Ichigo releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. C'est pour ça qu'il était mort de rire alors.

\- Tu- t'es pas énervé ?

\- Non, sourit Grimmjow, parce que grâce à Nell, moi aussi j'ai découvert un truc sur toi. Ichigo le regarda, un peu paumé. En fait ça commençait à le saouler.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as découvert exactement ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant. Grimmjow lui tapota l'épaule et répondit :

\- C'est toi le gay de nous deux, gamin. Ichigo toussota et s'écarta de l'homme qui riait doucement.

\- Attends un peu, tu m'as espionné? Mais t'as pas honte ! Gronda-t-il, colérique.

\- Hey, t'as fait la même chose ! Sourit Grimmjow, faisant se taire Ichigo mais s'effacé son air renfrogné. Ok ok, on a tous les deux eu tort, mais maintenant on sait tous les deux des choses sur l'autre : moi je suis bi et toi t'es à fond porté sur les mecs. Ça c'est plutôt rare. Genre vraiment rare en fait dans ce genre d'entreprise. C'est un sacré hasard.

\- Ouai j'imagine… marmonna Ichigo, se détendant légèrement. Au moins on s'est dit les choses, mais on va devoir garder ça pour nous c'est ça ?

\- Evidement.

\- Sauf que Chad est au courant…

\- Sérieux ? Merde.

 **(Pwnage)**

C'était vrai qu'ils avaient crevé l'abcès, mais Ichigo était quand même un peu contrarié par toute cette situation. Maintenant Grimmjow était plus cool avec lui, enfin, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lui donner un petit coup de pied au cul quand il était sorti de son bureau. « Scuse, j'suis obligé de faire ça, c'est pour affirmer ma position » avait dit Grimmjow pour seule explication. Et maintenant il s'ennuyait alors il fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'au bureau de Chad. Sans surprise, son ami était tranquillement en train de jouer à NintenDogs sur sa DS, il avait toujours adoré les trucs mignons. « Chad, tu veux savoir pourquoi Grimmjow m'a fait venir dans son bureau ?

\- Tant que c'était pas pour te virer, murmura Chad.

\- En fait… Il savait que j'étais au courant de sa situation. ET, il a découvert pour moi aussi. Chad lâcha son jeu deux secondes pour regarder son ami.

\- Et maintenant ça va donner quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Ichigo haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ben rien, on va bosser, comme si il s'était rien passé. Mais d'un côté, ça rend les choses un peu différentes pour moi. Je veux dire, je ne le vois plus vraiment comme avant.

\- Oh. Eh bien ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps pour qu'il finisse intéressé. Affirma son ami. Ichigo le regarda avec surprise puis leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard.

\- Ca te ferai plaisir pas vrai… grogna-t-il.

\- Je veux juste que mon ami soit heureux, c'est tout, répondit Chad en souriant quand son chiot aboya joyeusement en réponse à ses bons soins. Ichigo le regarda attentivement et soupira. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait été en couple ? Avant de décrocher ce poste il avait eu plusieurs petits boulots à temps partiel dans différentes boutiques, il avait même accepté d'être la « muse » de Shinji pendant la troisième année de ce dernier. Et avant ça il avait été complètement pris par ses propres études à l'université. Ce qui ne laissait que… ces lointains souvenirs de son tout premier petit copain le troublaient un peu. Celui-là même qui l'avait poussé à cacher son homosexualité.

Il se souvenait très bien de quand ils avaient rompus quelques mois après avoir obtenu leur diplôme. Ca c'était fait plus ou moins d'un commun accord, mais c'était resté très bizarre. Entre autre parce que leur pères étaient de vieux collègues et qu'ils étaient au courant pour leur relation. C'était devenu assez difficile de s'éviter quand ils étaient invités chez l'un ou l'autre. « Hey, Tu penses encore à lui ? Demanda Chad en regardant son ami.

\- Un peu. On s'entend bien, il a son truc et j'ai le mien. Il était même pas énervé quand on a cassé, j'imagine qu'on était juste trop différent lui et moi. Ichigo se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre bien que la vue était un peu gâchée par l'immeuble qui se trouvait en face.

\- Je me demande comme va Uryuu ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix absente. Surement en train de dessiner des robes quelque part, comme Shinji.

 **(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow sentait ses veines pulser sur ses tempes, énervé quand son personnage rata son tir et loupa son ennemi. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de jouer alors que d'autres se bagarraient pour dé-buger le jeu, mais après tout, ses talents et ceux de son équipe ne seraient pas nécessaire avant encore un petit moment. Rentré chez lui, il jouait à un jeu de guerre en ligne pour se détendre, mais il était encore plus énervé puisqu'il était en train de perdre le défi. « Putain… gronda-t-il.

\- Bah alors qu'est ce qui va pas Pantera6 ? Je croyais que c'était toi le boss ici ! Le provoqua un joueur dans son casque.

\- Trop de trucs dans la tête…

\- Bon, bah je peux te tuer pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur autre chose si tu veux ?

\- Va te faire foutre, je suis toujours viv- Un coup de feu fut tirer et le personnage de Grimmjow fut immédiatement tué, pris par surprise « … Merde… » Grogna-t-il.

\- Oups, je crois que t'es mort ! Caqueta la voir dans le micro. C'est moi qui gagne cette fois ! Mais je dois y aller, ma mère veut que j'éteigne.

\- Tss, toujours pendu au sein de ta mère ? » Se moqua Grimmjow. Il retira son casque et soupira en secouant la tête. Sa journée avait été fatigante mais intéressante. En partant de la nouvelle comme quoi il allait falloir tout dé-buger pour arriver à sa discussion avec Ichigo au sujet de leur sexualité respective. Et le voilà qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Ichigo sous un jour nouveau. Franchement, maintenant qu'il était célibataire, il se sentait un peu attiré par le jeune homme. Mais il doutait franchement que cette attirance puisse être réciproque chez Ichigo, ou juste assez pour se qualifier de collègues voir d'amis.

Il finit par éteindre la console et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et se laissa tomber sur son lit alors que Nell décrochait enfin : « Allo ?

\- Hey Nell… Il soupira puis reprit : Je l'ai fait.

-… Fait quoi ?

\- Fais pas ta débile, j'ai parlé à Ichigo aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Ca va, on est cool. Tant qu'on n'en parle pas trop ça ira.

\- Je vois… soupira Nell. Mais ça veut dire quoi en clair ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as parlé à Ulquiorra de votre rupture non ? Alors ça veut dire quoi, tu vas te servir d'Ichigo pour passer à autre chose?

\- Quoi ?! uh- euh mais non ! Grimmjow toussota pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu es sûr Grimmjow ? Ça fait quand même un an que tu es seul. Je pensais que-

\- Nan, on travaille ensemble. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé de toute façon. C'est un gars qui bosse dur d'après ce que j'ai vu, pas le genre à mélanger les choses.

\- Mouai, si c'est ce que tu crois Grimmjow, conclut-elle, un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Salut. » Il raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa cousine puisse l'accuser de ça. C'était complètement faux. Il se redressa en clignant des yeux et en se grattant la tête. C'était faux hein ? Après avoir découvert les préférences d'Ichigo il était effectivement intéressé par le jeune. Pas intéressé _attiré,_ pas vraiment mais… Il aurait dû écouter le conseil de Nnoi et sortir avec une fille. Il grogna en cachant son visage dans son oreiller.


	8. Fuck Milk, Got Beer?

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencées alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Par contre j'ai relu très grossièrement, mais j'ai prévu relire tous les chapitres déjà postés pour voir ce qui peut être amélioré alors si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous dérange n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler, je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant de lire une histoire, qu'elle soit intéressante ou pas, quand c'est dur à lire ou à suivre.

Bonne lecture !

Game Over – Chapitre 7 : Au diable le lait, t'as de la bière ?

« - Oh, c'est vraiment dommage Ichigo. Toi qui étais si excité d'avoir terminé le jeu en avance. On ne croirait pas, mais c'est vraiment un travail difficile.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment pas évident maman. En même temps qu'il discutait au téléphone avec sa mère, Ichigo fouillait dans ses tiroirs, à la recherche d'un pantalon propre. Ils disent que ça ne prendra pas longtemps, mais ça m'inquiète quand même. Presque tous les bugs étaient dans les niveaux sur lesquels j'ai travaillé donc…

\- Ah bon ? Espérons que tout ça finira bien… Oh attends une minute mon chéri, ton père veut te parler.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Maman, j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour-

\- ICHIGO, MON FILS CHERI ! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS PARLER AVEC TON CHER PAPOUNET ?! » Ichigo dût éloigner le combiné de son oreille, grimaçant devant le volume atteint par son père. Bon sang, mais comment sa mère pouvait bien supporter cet espèce d'hurluberlu qui se faisait appelé son père ? Les hurlements se calmèrent un peu et firent place à des gémissements : « Tu appel ta mère tous les jours, mais moi jamais ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aime plus ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?!

\- La ferme papa ! Je peux pas te parler maintenant, je suis déjà en retard pour le boulot. Je vous rappelle plus tard, ok ? Ichigo, enfin victorieux, tira un jean propre d'un tiroir.

\- Donc tu ne me déteste pas vraiment ? Son père réprima un sanglot exagéré.

\- Oh la ferme… Salut. » Il raccrocha en ronchonnant et enfila rapidement les rares vêtements propres qu'il avait pu trouver, ayant oublié de faire sa lessive la semaine précédente. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été complètement obnubilé par les dizaines de scénarios qui n'arrêtaient pas de se multiplier dans son esprit. « Eh merde… ». Il regarda la pluie qui claquait avec force contre la fenêtre comme si ça avait été de la grêle. Il craignait vraiment que sa pochette ne prenne l'eau donc il l'emballa soigneusement dans un sac plastique qu'il fourra dans sa sacoche. Heureusement il réussit à mettre la main sur son parapluie avant de sortir et se dépêcha de rejoindre la station de métro.

Le temps qu'il arrive au bureau, son parapluie avait bien souffert à cause des bourrasques de vents et la pluie avait complètement traversé sa veste et il se retrouvait trempé jusqu'aux os. « Putain… » Il jeta son parapluie cassé à la poubelle en grognant, la secrétaire, Lisa, détournant à peine les yeux de son magazine plein de mannequins en bikinis. En arrivant à son étage, Ichigo remarqua qu'une bonne moitié des box étaient vides. « Bizarre » marmonna-t-il en s'installant à son bureau. Il tata sa sacoche et sourit : le tissus extérieur était trempé mais l'intérieur était à peine humide et son dossier était toujours en sécurité. Ça aurait été une véritable catastrophe pour lui si tout son travail s'était trouvé abimé.

« - Pt'ain t'es venu ? Grimmjow sorti de son bureau, l'air renfrogné. J'étais persuadé que tu allais sécher aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? On n'était pas obligé de venir ? Demanda Ichigo, surpris.

\- C'est pas ça, mais aucun de ces abrutis ne prend jamais la peine d'acheter un parapluie 'juste au cas où'.

\- J'en avais un, mais il m'a lâché en route…

\- Heureusement que la météo doit se calmer cet après-midi alors. » Ichigo acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. Grimmjow se figeât puis reparti vers son bureau en adressant un petit signe de tête au roux. Il referma la porte en soupirant lourdement. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Après sa discussion de la veille avec Nell, il avait beaucoup pensé au jeune homme, au point d'ignorer les plaintes de son ami par rapport à la nourriture disponible lors de ses « visites ». Il se gratta la tête et soupira de plus belle.

Et si Nell avait raison ? Et s'il ne s'intéressait au gamin seulement parce que c'était finit avec Ulquiorra ? « J'sais plus… » Marmonna-t-il. De son côté, Ichigo regardait la porte fermée puis baissa les yeux vers sa sacoche en soupirant. Aujourd'hui non plus il n'y aurait rien à faire donc il se leva et décida d'aller en salle de pause. Il devait forcément y avoir des donuts pour le petit déjeuner, et sinon il se contenterait de grignoter des nachos.

 **(pwnage)**

« - Bah, il est passé où le Bleu ? » Grimmjow venait de sortir de son bureau et il fût surpris de ne pas voir Ichigo à sa place habituelle. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et l'orage s'était calmé et ne persistait qu'un faible crachin. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce mais ne le trouva nulle part. Ok il ne se passait pas grand-chose au bureau en ce moment mais quand même, où avait-il bien pu aller ? Il s'approcha de Chad qui jouait tranquillement sur sa console portable et l'interpella : « Hey, t'as vu Ichigo ? Ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas entendu.

\- Il traine dans une salle de pause. Je ne sais pas laquelle, répondit calmement Chad en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Oh, d'accord. Je me demandais juste. Il allait repartir quand Chad leva les yeux de son jeu et l'interpella.

\- Attends. Ça va vraiment, je veux dire avec ce que tu lui as dit et ce que lui t'a dit ? Grimmjow se gratta la tête face à cette question.

\- Ouai c'est bon. C'est pas la fin du monde. » Il prit la direction des ascenseurs et descendit les étages. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle salle chercher alors il commença par celle où on trouvait les distributeurs de snacks. Elle était presque déserte mais le sol était jonché de miettes de chips et de papiers d'emballage. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle de l'autre côté du couloir, s'en approchant il put entendre vaguement que quelqu'un jouait à un jeu vidéo. Il entra et repéra une tête orange devant la télé. Il sourit : le rookie était plongé dans un jeu tiré d'un film, lui-même tiré du comic _Scott Pilgrim_

« - Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais. Il s'assit par terre à côté du jeune avec un sourire taquin. Tu sais qu'on a des chaises ici, pas vrai ?

\- Je sais, mais j'étais tellement barré dedans que j'y ai pas pensé.

\- Et tu sais que c'est un jeu d'arcade ?

\- Je sais. Ichigo sourit quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : Une fois j'ai trainé un ami pour aller voir le film.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouai, au début il voulait pas mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre en lui disant que le coloc gay était joué par le frère du gamin de _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_. Je voulais me venger du nombre de fois où il m'a forcé à regarder _Party Monster_ … Grimmjow éclata de rire et Ichigo se renfrogna avant de sourire à son tour, c'était vraiment débile en y repensant.

\- Ah ouai ? Alors il est comme toi ?

\- Moui, mais lui il élève ça à un tout autre niveau. Il suit des cours pour devenir styliste et à côté, c'est un dealer de T-shirts.

\- Un dealer de T-shirts ?

\- Ouai, il imprime des T-shirts non-officiels et les vends aux gens qui lui plaisent. Je sais, c'est vraiment bizarre. En fait je suis un peu surpris qu'il continu d'en faire. La première fois qu'il en a fait un c'était pour moi pendant ma deuxième année de fac. En fait… Ichigo mit son jeu en pause, se leva et enleva sa veste. Il a fait celui-là juste pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mais j'avais rien d'autre à me mettre ce matin. » Grimmjow leva les yeux vers lui et faillit éclater de rire pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. C'était un T-shirt bleu avec une manette de NES qui traversait le T-shirt, suivit par un arc-en-ciel. Le rouquin reprit : « Je sais c'est débile.

\- En fait c'est pas si mal, ça te correspond parfaitement en fait.

\- Oh la ferme. Ichigo se rassit en grognant. Je ne pensais pas le porter encore un jour…

\- Encore ?

\- Ouai, quand il me l'a donné il a insisté pour que je le porte le reste de la journée. Il me l'a fait enfiler entre deux cours, ça a fait rire presque toutes les filles.

\- Oh… Grimmjow lui tapota l'épaule en ricanant. C'est pas si grave, t'aime pas vraiment les… » Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard chocolat d'Ichigo et toussota. Les mots de Nell lui raisonnaient encore dans la tête. « Bon euh… t'en es à quel niveau ? marmonna-t-il.

\- J'en suis au végétalien et il est super dur à battre. Ce jeu est beaucoup trop fidèle au comic. Ichigo sourit et retourna à sa partie.

\- Mais le comic utilisait déjà le thème du jeu vidéo non ?

\- Euh ouai… Grimmjow regardait en silence Ichigo mettre toutes ses forces pour essayer de vaincre le végétalien. Mais en c'était en vain et Ichigo grogna de dépit. Comment ça se faisait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à passer ce personnage ?

\- Bah merde alors c'est du lourd… marmonna Grimmjow.

\- Ca fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de le battre, soupira Ichigo. Oh et puis ça me saoule. Il se releva et s'étira en baillant. C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner ? J'ai été obligé de manger un snicker pour le petit déjeuner, expliqua-t-il dans un long soupir.

\- Je pense pas que quelqu'un va être allé chercher des pizzas, marmonna Grimmjow en se levant à son tour, mais on doit pouvoir sortir manger maintenant.

\- Et tu m'invite comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Ichigo avec un sourire ravi.

\- Nan. Tu payes ta part, grogna le bleuté. Ichigo tendit la main vers son sac avec une moue boudeuse. Mais dès qu'il tira sur la sangle le sac se retourna et se vida par terre.

\- Eh merde ! Ichigo s'agenouilla pour tout ramasser, il était pourtant certain d'avoir fermé sa sacoche. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand il vit que quelques-uns de ses dessins avaient glissé de sa pochette, dont celui du démon basé sur Ulquiorra… « Oh.. ! » Il eut un hoquet et tendit rapidement la main pour l'attraper, mais Grimmjow avait été plus rapide. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le bleuté examinait, troublé, l'image d'une chauve-souris monstrueuse avec les traits de son ex.

« - C'est quoi ça ? Grimmjow braqua son regard interrogateur vers Ichigo qui se ressaisi enfin et récupéra vivement son dessin et fourra ses affaires en vrac dans son sac.

\- Rien ! C'est rien du tout. Ichigo se redressa en bafouillant et s'éloigna rapidement.

\- Mais… » Grimmjow le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant le dessin ne l'avait pas mis en colère, au contraire, il était surtout intrigué. « T'as vraiment du talent pour le dessin, gamin. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais montré ? demanda-t-il à un Ichigo qui le regardait maintenant avec un air perdu.

\- Tu… T'es pas énervé ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Grimmjow pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans que tu veux montrer à personne ? Tu peux me le dire rookie, je suis juste curieux. Ichigo détourna le regard mais ne répondait toujours pas. Je t'offre le déjeune si tu m'explique. Il en était réduit à faire du chantage mais au moins Ichigo releva la tête et lui lança un regard avide.

\- Euh… Ichigo examina Grimmjow, fouillant le regard azure pour une quelconque arrière-pensée mais ne trouva rien, l'homme affichait un sourire carnassier mais il semblait juste intéressé.

\- Aller, montre-moi ce que tu as et je te nourrirais.

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo fut parcouru par un frisson, anxieux, alors que Grimmjow examinait chacune des feuilles présentes dans son dossier. La situation ne l'emballait pas du tout mais son estomac gargouillant sans arrêt l'avait forcé à accepter l'offre de son chef. Il avait l'impression que Grimmjow était en train de lire son journal intime. Le bleuté s'arrêta sur une esquisse du personnage principal et leva les yeux vers Ichigo et lui dit dans un murmure « C'est… vraiment intéressant rookie. Pourquoi t'as pas postulé pour le boulot d'artiste à la création à la place ?

\- Euh… Je voulais faire des jeux, et pas juste le côté artistique » finit par répondre Ichigo. Bordel il avait l'impression de repasser un autre entretien d'embauche. Grimmjow hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur d'autres pages du dossier qui étaient, elles, couvertes de notes. Il les sortit et commença à les étudier en faisant bien attention de ne pas les mélanger pour ne pas irriter Ichigo. A chaque page qu'il lisait, son sourcil se haussait un peu plus. Le rookie avait même écrit un début d'histoire pour son idée.

 _Un ange guerrier a été peu à peu corrompu par une malédiction jetée par un Ange Déchu et, en conséquence, il est banni du royaume céleste et doit être condamné à l'Enfer. Toutefois, la volonté de fer du guerrier permet de ralentir la pseudo-malédiction alors qu'il essaye de comprendre pourquoi les Anges Déchus ont été damnés mais au cours de ses recherches, il s'aperçoit que le domaine terrestre –la Terre- est assailli par des démons, l'un d'entre eux lui apprenant que ces vrais ennemis sont les Anges Supérieurs qui obéissent à un boss central qui tirent toutes les ficelles. Pour l'atteindre le guerrier va devoir faire face à de nombreux démons à qui on a promis du pouvoir ainsi que le control du domaine terrestre. Il va également devoir lutter, à chaque niveau, contre la malédiction qui pèse sur lui._

« - Wo… Grimmjow secoua la tête en prenant une grande inspiration, ébahit par ce qu'il venait de lire. C'est… c'est vraiment quelque chose ça, rookie…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmonna Ichigo qui n'osait pas regarder son collègue, il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on se moque du travail auquel il s'était dévoué pendant plus de deux ans.

\- En fait, t'as quelque chose de vraiment énorme ici, j'aime ça, répondit Grimmjow avec un petit sourire. En un instant, l'humeur d'Ichigo s'illumina, il aurait presque pu sentir son âme sortir de son corps alors qu'il relevait violemment la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il aimait son idée ? Il aimait VRAIMENT son idée ?

\- T'es sérieux ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Ouai. Bon, ça à l'air d'être en phase de pré-pré-production, mais ça à l'air bon. Ichigo aurai pu pleurer de joie en entendant ça, alors ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Bon sang, qui aurait pu deviner que tu cachais un tel talent… faut que je parle de ça à Stark et-

\- Non attends ! L'exclamation subite d'Ichigo pris de court Grimmjow et attira l'attention des autres clients du fast-food. Je veux dire, attends deux secondes Grimmjow, reprit Ichigo d'une petite voix, j'aimerais vraiment ça, mais pas tout de suite. Du moins pas avant qu'on ait finit l'autre jeu... Grimmjow fronça légèrement les sourcils en rangeant les feuilles dans le dossier.

\- N'importe qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion… soupira-t-il.

\- C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais c'est mon projet et… je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne foutre la merde dans mes idées, continu-t-il d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé Grimmjow…

\- Nan en fait je comprends, approuva Grimmjow. En fait c'est pas plus mal d'attendre, Stark ne pourrait pas soutenir la production de deux projets simultanément. Il trouverait que ça fait trop de boulot. Il rendit son dossier à Ichigo qui le rangea dans sa sacoche. Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, on mange ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? Je meurs de faim !

\- C'est bon c'est bon. Le bleuté se leva avec un petit soupir mais s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers Ichigo. Dis rookie… Tu voudrais pas que je te conseil ?

\- Hein, comment ça ?

\- Tu penses que… Est-ce que ça te dirai que je te donne un coup de main pour ton projet ? »

 **(pwnage)**

En se rendant au travail le lendemain, Ichigo n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. D'abord Grimmjow reconnaissait que son idée était bonne et ensuite il lui proposait son aide pour l'améliorer. Il avait pensé refuser mais ce n'était pas toujours que son travail était félicité. Et l'avantage, c'est que comme ils étaient tous les deux designers ils pourraient partager leurs opinions sur ce qui marchait et ce qui ne marchait pas. Grimmjow avait été d'accord avec lui par rapport aux croquis qu'il avait déjà écartés, mais ils s'étaient arrêtés là pour l'instant. S'installant à son bureau, il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la nuit dernière, l'estomac noué par l'excitation, et il était épuisé.

« - Hey, debout rookie. Grimmjow lui donna une tape sur la tête et Ichigo tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il cligna des yeux, de prêt Grimmjow était…

\- J'suis réveillé, j'suis réveillé, grogna-t-il en se redressant. Il détestait vraiment Shinji qui lui avait encore demandé si les gars au boulot étaient sexy. Est-ce qu'on va se faire chier comme hier ?

\- En fait on a besoin de nous aujourd'hui, répondit le bleuté. Hanatarou devait juste s'assurer que tout était bon avant de nous confier le bébé.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Non, dans deux semaines, se moqua le plus vieux, bah évidemment maintenant, aller debout. » Ichigo se leva et ne remarqua même pas que Chad les accompagnait à l'étage du dessus tellement il était fatigué. Mais il fut rapidement réveillé quand il vit le programmeur en chef parler avec Nell et… Ulquiorra. Hanatarou se tourna et, l'apercevant, lui offrit son petit sourire timide habituel.

« - Ah vous voilà ! C'est bien que vous soyez là. On a trouvé les problèmes juste à temps et corrigé tout ça avant que ça empire.

\- Bah ça a été rapide, fit remarquer Grimmjow en s'approchant du trio. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ex et ne put retenir un petit sourire en repensant au dessin qu'il avait vu hier. Ulquiorra l'observa, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Rien, j'suis juste content que ce soit à notre tour de mettre le jeu en état » répondit-il simplement. Ulquiorra eu l'air surpris mais n'ajouta rien de plus. En revanche, Ichigo baissa les yeux et préféra fixer ses pieds. Il se sentait un peu gêner de se trouver devant l'homme maintenant que Grimmjow avait vu ses dessins. Grimmjow se tourna vers Chad : « Hey le géant, va prévenir ma bande d'idiots qu'on recommence à bosser sur les niveaux. Le jeune homme acquiesça et parti en premier. Bon, t'es sûr que tous les bugs ont bien été réglés ?

\- Ah, O- oui ! J'ai personnellement tout vérifié, répondit Hanatarou en lui tendant un tas de feuilles. Cette fois il n'y aura aucune erreur.

\- C'est bon à savoir, lui sourit Nell avant de tourner son attention vers Grimmjow. On passera te voir plus tard dans la journée. Assure-toi que tout se passe bien cette fois.

\- Tu me connais » rétorqua son cousin. Elle le fixa quelques seconde, surprise de le voir aussi optimiste. Habituellement, il était plutôt du genre borné et grognon dès qu'une date butoir approchait, et pourtant, le voilà de bonne humeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Ichigo, les sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention sur Grimmjow qui l'interrogea : « …Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est juste agréable de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur. » Le bleuté, ennuyé par la remarque, se saisit des dossiers que le programmeur lui tendait et reprit la direction du bureau. Ichigo jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Ulquiorra, se sentant commencer à rougir, et suivit rapidement son chef alors que de son côté, Nell, confuse, avait un air boudeur sur le visage : il se passait déjà quelque chose entre eux ou quoi ? Elle lâcha un lourd soupire : c'était peu probable, Grimmjow avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir établir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un.

« - Il y a un problème Nelliel ? L'interrogea Ulquiorra en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, j'ai cru que… »

 **(pwnage)**

« - Je recommence les derniers niveaux ? Ichigo lança un regard surpris à Grimmjow qui avait un petit sourire moqueur. Mais… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est dans ces niveaux qu'il y avait le plus de bug ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais prend plus ton temps cette fois.

\- Quoi ? C'est lui qui a flingué le jeu ? s'exclama un collègue proche d'eux.

\- Il a rien flingué ! Gronda Grimmjow alors que les gars huaient déjà leur collègue et lui balançaient des boules de papier. Occupez-vous de vos fesses et mettez-vous au boulot. Tout de suite ! » Cria-t-il, énervé. La plupart des designers retournèrent à leur propre travail en grommelant alors qu'Ichigo se débarrassait des boules de papiers. « Bref, si je veux que tu refasses ces niveaux c'est pour que tu es le temps de continuer à travailler sur… tu sais quoi.

\- Oh… C'est pas une mauvaise idée, sourit Ichigo.

\- En fait... Le plus grand se pencha en avant, réduisant ainsi la distance entre les deux hommes à quelques centimètres et Ichigo sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer. Tu crois que… Je pourrais passer chez toi après le boulot pour qu'on bosse sur ton projet? Demanda le bleuté à un Ichigo qui eu du mal à ne pas rougir. La proposition était complètement platonique, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit… ça sonnait tellement plus que ça…

\- E-euh, est ce que tu pars directement avec moi après le boulot ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Nan, je dois récupérer ma moto. Donne-moi ton adresse et je te rejoindrai plus tard ok ? Ichigo acquiesça de la tête et attrapa un crayon dans son sac et un bout de papier sur lequel il écrivit rapidement son adresse et le donna à Grimmjow. C'est où ça ? Dans le Queens ?

\- Ouai, j'habite à Long Island. Le bleuté hocha la tête et se redressa.

\- Cool. On se voit plus tard » sourit-il avant de rejoindre son bureau. Ichigo se détendit mais il sentait que son visage était encore rouge après une telle proximité. Il tenait toujours Shinji comme responsable de sa réaction, c'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de l'interroger sur les beaux gosses autour de lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait été plutôt impressionné par lui, mais il avait rapidement trouvé son comportement insupportable. Mais la découverte de sa sexualité l'avait beaucoup aidé à retrouver l'homme très intéressant. Le regard baissé, il soupira : la conversation entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra lui avait montrée qu'une liaison entre collègue était risquée.

Mais bon, était-ce vraiment mal de flasher un tout petit peu sur son chef ?

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo regarda, surpris, Shinji qui attendait en bas de son immeuble. Même de loin il l'avait reconnu à cause de la boite déjeuner Hello Kitty avec sa sangle rose fluo qui pendait à l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'en servait comme d'un sac à main. Il ne put réprimer un grognement : il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. « Ichi ? Ichi, te voilà, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler ! » Shinji rayonnait, sautillant presque sur place alors qu'il vit Ichigo s'approcher de lui.

« - En fait t'as pas choisi le meilleur moment pour venir… signala Ichigo en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée dont l'encadrement avait enfin réparé par le propriétaire -qui n'avait pas été très efficace à ce sujet vu le temps que ça lui avait pris.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Shinji affichait maintenant une moue boudeuse suivant son ami, à la manière d'un caniche, jusqu'au troisième étage. Ichigo grogna de nouveau et ouvrit sa porte en métal.

\- En fait, mon chef a vu mes dessins hier et il veut m'aider à en faire quelque chose, expliqua-t-il. Il dit que c'est assez bon pour qu'on puisse en faire un vrai jeu. Shinji resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pousser des petits cris de joie.

\- Oh Ichi ! Je suis tellement content pour toi ! Piaillait le petit blond en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Ça fait un mois que tu es là-bas et déjà tu te rapproches de ton rêve ! Tu devrais vraiment en parler à ta famille, c'est tellement génial !

\- Euh Shinji !... Shinji ! Ichigo se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et reprit contenance avant de s'expliquer avec un petit soupir : Non, pas pour l'instant… Je veux que ça reste un secret pour l'instant Shinji. J'ai dit à mon chef que je n'accepterais son aide que si on pouvait participer à tout le projet et pas uniquement au développement.

\- Oh… mais je veux en parler à quelqu'un ! Chouinna son ami avant de reprendre avec son grand sourire : Attends une minute, ton chef ! C'est celui qui est gay ?!

\- Il n'est pas vraiment gay, en fait il est bisexuel, l'informa Ichigo mais cela ne fit pas du tout diminuer le sourire du blond.

\- Ça revient au même ! Oh j'ai trop hâte de le voir !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il te voit agir comme… un Terrier qui fait une overdose de sucre !

\- Ah ouai, et ça… c'est mieux ? » Se moqua-t-il en pointant du doigt une pile de vêtements sales trainant sous le lit pas fait. Shinji leva les yeux au ciel devant le sens organisationnel de son ami et ne dit rien quand il vit un sous-vêtement abandonné sous la table basse. En quelques minutes, Ichigo avait réussi à plus ou moins dégager la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il venait de faire avec plus ou moins de soin.

« - Voilà, content ?

\- Tu sais que, contrairement à moi, tu n'as aucun talent pour ranger et organiser. T'es vraiment bizarre pour un gay, tu n'as même pas de _gaydar_ …

\- Oh la ferme-

\- Yo ! Hey rookie, t'es là ? » Le cri fit sursauter Ichigo qui se leva en vitesse. Déjà ? Il se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour voir que, effectivement, Grimmjow était bien là, son casque de moto sous le bras. « Ah t'es là ! Bah reste pas planté comme ça, ouvre-moi !

\- C'est lui ? S'exclama Shinji avant de faire de grand signe avec ses bras par la fenêtre. Coucou Mister Sexy ! Aller viens nous voir, grimpe- mmphhh !

\- La ferme la ferme _la ferme_! » Gronda Ichigo en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son ami et le tirant en arrière. Grimmjow n'essaya même pas de retenir son gloussement, alors c'était lui le pote qui élevait l'homosexualité à un autre niveau…


	9. Tail's gay for Sonic!

Bonsoir, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre mais je pars pendant une semaine et je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps donc j'ai décidé de le publier. J'y ai apporté la même attention que d'habitude et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire, c'est un de mes chapitres préféré donc j'espère qu'il sera agréable à lire, mais si jamais vous voyez quelque chose qui vous gêne, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler et je ferais la correction dès que je serais rentrée.

Bonne lecture !

Game Over – Chapitre 8: Tails est _So gay_ pour Sonic

Shinji était vissé à la seule chaise de l'appartement depuis qu'Ichigo lui avait ordonné de ne pas en bouger pendant qu'il descendait chercher Grimmjow. En arrivant en bas, Ichigo se trouva face à un Grimmjow tout sourire, amusé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Ichigo, lui, n'avait vraiment pas envie d'un 'encore' quand ils entreraient dans son appartement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Shinji prêt à bondir de sa chaise pour leur sauter dessus comme un petit chien.

« - Pas bouger !... Pas bouger…

\- D'accord… Répondit le blondinet d'un ton boudeur.

\- Bon. Shinji, je te présente mon chef, Grimmjow. Et Grimmjow, voici mon ami, Shinji. C'est un bouffon _très_ haut en couleur.

\- Salut, Grimmjow lui fit un signe de la main et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Wouah… Tu soulèves des poids dans ton temps libre ? La question fusa et Ichigo ne put retenir un hoquet effaré. Qu'est-ce que son ami venait de dire ?

\- Heu, ça m'arrive, répondit Grimmjow sans se départir de son sourire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est des poids de combien ? Continua le blond, fasciné.

\- Hmm… ça va de 90kg à 110kg à peu près.

\- Wouahhhhh

\- Tu sais quoi, au revoir Shinji ! Grogna Ichigo. Tu nous gêne alors du balai !

\- Ohh ! Ichi, laisse-moi rester ! Je te jure que je serais sage ! Mais Ichigo ignora les gémissements de son ami et le tirait déjà vers la porte.

\- Je t'appel demain Shinji… Reprit enfin le roux en poussant Shinji dans le couloir.

\- Très bien ! Mais tu as oublié un caleçon salle sous la table ! Chantonna le blond en partant.

\- Quoi ?! Ichigo fit volte-face et repéra rapidement le vêtement en question que Grimmjow, qui s'approchait maintenant de la chaise vide pour s'installer, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. « Merde ! » Des coups contre la porte attirèrent à nouveau son attention : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Shinji ?

\- Ça vient de me revenir ! S'exclama le blondinet qui n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte. Pourquoi son nom m'était familier : c'est le DJ de la rave où on est allé y a quelques mois, _Grimm Reaper_!

\- T'es sérieux ? Et tu le vois toujours ? l'interrogea Ichigo.

\- Nan, il est retourné à Baltimore, soupira son ami.

\- Ouai bon, à plus tard… » Ichigo ferma la porte et se tourna vers Grimmjow qui posait son casque sur la table. Il semblait n'avoir toujours pas repéré le caleçon donc Ichigo allait juste le laisser. Il rejoint le bleuté et lui demanda : « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ouai, t'as quoi ?

\- Alors… » Il ouvrit le frigo mais il était presque vide à l'exception de quelques restes ( _merci maman pour les petits plats_ ) et des bouteilles de Gatorade (NdT : boissons énergisantes style Powerade). « J'ai goût _Punch aux Fruits_ et _Bleu Cool_. Tu préfères quoi ?

-Vu ma couleur de cheveux, on va rester dans le ton. Donne la bleue, plaisanta Grimmjow. Ichigo lâcha un soupir amusé et sorti deux bouteilles.

\- Elle était vraiment naze celle-là. Il rejoint son chef et lui tendit sa boisson.

\- Mais pas aussi naze que de laisser trainer ses caleçons sales par terre quand on a de la compagnie » rétorqua Grimmjow avec un sourire moqueur. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et délogea le vêtement de sous la table d'un coup de pied pour le pousser sous le lit, faisant glousser Grimmjow qui reprit : « Bien joué.

\- La ferme, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me propose de venir… Bon maintenant que tu es là, qu'est-ce qu'il faut retravailler dans mes dessins et dans mes notes ?

\- Je peux y rejeter un œil avant ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça et sorti le dossier de son sac qu'il avait posé sur son lit. Grimmjow fit défiler les pages et s'arrêta sur le dessin qui attirait le plus l'attention : le personnage principal. « … Il est plutôt unique en son genre. Il ne ressemble à aucun personnage d'action que je connaisse, expliqua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Ichigo s'assit sur son lit, attentif aux explications du bleuté.

\- Ouai, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un ange qui serait le personnage principal. En particulier un qui se ferait dévoré par une malédiction démoniaque. D'habitude, soit le perso est mi-humain mi-démon, soit il obtient des pouvoirs démoniaque d'une certaine façon. Mais ça… Je dirai que c'est complètement original à… autour de 90% peut être…

\- T'es pas sérieux Grimmjow. Ichigo n'en revenait pas, mais Grimmjow ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Si. Par contre, c'est le thème qui est assez familier, marmonna-t-il en ressortant les notes. On dirait que ça reprend un thème judéo-chrétien et y a d'autres jeux qui ont fait ça. Tu dois connaitre, _Devil May Cry_ et _Dante's Inferno_ , non ?

\- Tu trouves ?

\- En fait, _Dante's Inferno_ c'est basé surune vieille histoire, et _Devil May Cry_ devait être un _Resident Evil_ à l'origine. Mais ton truc là, ça a l'air plus original Rookie. Et faire des Êtres Supérieurs du Paradis l'ennemi principal, c'est très intéressant. » Le cœur d'Ichigo battait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il sentait l'excitation monter. C'est vrai que ces jeux abordaient un thème similaire, mais ils restaient très différents de ce que lui avait en tête. « Par contre il manque encore pas mal de trucs pour que ça tienne la route. C'est là que je peux t'aider.

\- Quel genre de trucs ?

\- Ben déjà, c'est quoi son nom à ton gars ? Ichigo fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, pris au dépourvu.

\- J'ai jamais réussi à lui trouver le bon nom. J'en ai trouvé pour d'autres personnages, mais pour lui je sèche.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué que tu as appelé Ulquiorra 'Merciel'. Grimmjow lâcha un rire amusé auquel Ichigo répondit par un sourire timide. Mais au fait, pourquoi t'as basé ton perso sur lui ?

\- C'était un hasard en fait, marmonna Ichigo. En y repensant, Ulquiorra à ce regard apathique. Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres gars au boulot, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire.

\- C'est vrai… Mais quand on était ensemble il montrait ses émotions et tout… Grimmjow avait laissé tomber son sourire pour un froncement de sourcil déçu. Bordel, ça lui arrivait même de sourire parfois pour tous les trucs que je faisais pour lui… Mais c'est du passé. On sait tous les deux que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

-… Désolé. Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible.

\- Il a pas été mon premier petit copain, et comme les autres, il n'était juste pas le bon. Il a dit qu'on devrait juste rester potes et collègues, soupira Grimmjow.

\- Ah ouai, le coup du _pote_ , je suis passé par là aussi.

\- Ah ouai ? Vas-y balance. Grimmjow retrouva rapidement le sourire alors que c'était maintenant le visage d'Ichigo qui s'assombrissait. Aller, je t'ai raconté des trucs, maintenant c'est ton tour !

\- Ok… Ichigo soupira lourdement et commença son histoire. Je sortais avec ce gars en première au lycée. Je lui avais dit qu'il me plaisait et il m'a répondu, mot pour mot, 'Je suppose que je peux te supporter pendant un moment…'. Le même foutu caractère que son père, j'te jure…

\- Attend, t'as rencontré son père ?

\- Eh bien pour être plus clair, ce sont des amis de la famille. La réponse fit rire Grimmjow.

\- Wow, ça, ça a dû être super gênant à leur annoncer. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

\- Je l'aimais bien, mais après un moment on s'est rendu compte qu'on était juste trop différent, expliqua Ichigo. On a décidé de rester amis et on est parti chacun de notre côté. Mais depuis c'est le c'est le calme plat côté sentimental… ou plutôt côté sexe comme dirait Shinji.

\- Eh bien… tout le monde est différent, lança Grimmjow, On dit bien que les contraires s'attirent… Bon, on devrait s'y remettre non ?

\- Ouai… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut arranger là-dedans ? »

 **(pwnage)**

« - Hahh-yahh ! » Beugla Ikkaku en essayant de frapper Ichigo, mais ce dernier le bloqua avant de se remettre en position. C'était la pause déjeuné et ils étaient entourés par des collègues qui poussaient des cris et acclamait le _combat au sabre laser_ auquel Ichigo avait été défié par le programmeur. Et pour une fois le graphiste avait accepté, il avait besoin d'adrénaline et de s'amuser un peu pour une fois. Ichigo repoussa son ennemi avec force et recula, foudroyant le chauve du regard.

« - Tu forces trop, sourit-il, tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne, t'as pas idée du nombre de cul que j'ai botté !

\- Hey, tu me sous-estime aussi ! Gronda Ikkaku. Les années à jouer au baseball pour passer le temps ont perfectionnées mon swing. Tu peux pas me battre !

-… Vous êtes ridicules. » Nell, qui se tenait à l'écart, soupira et s'éloigna. Elle espérait trouver Grimmjow dans la foule mais visiblement il n'était pas là. Elle devait vraiment lui parler, et pas du boulot… Elle avait une drôle d'impression depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec son cousin au téléphone il y a quelques jours. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il se passait quoi que ce soit entre les deux, mais il y avait quelque chose…

Remontant les étages, elle passa devant les box vides et rejoint le bureau dont la porte était entre-ouverte. « Grimmjow, je peux te parler une minute ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant doucement, et effectivement, son cousin était bien là, absorbé par ce qui était affiché sur son ordinateur. Il leva les yeux vers elle rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur son écran. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda : « Euh, tu fais quoi ?

\- Ça te regarde pas, voilà ce que je fais, grommela-t-il, cliquant par moment sur sa souris. Nell fronça les sourcils et se posta derrière lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-… Des anges ? Tu fais des recherches sur les anges ? Elle fixa, dubitative, la page Wikipedia consacrée aux êtres célestes. C'est bizarre venant de toi.

\- La ferme, c'est des recherches personnelles alors fou le camp.

\- Personnelles ? Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire qui te demande de faire des recherches là-dessus ?

\- Putain un gars peut pas faire de recherche là-dessus ? Tu préfèrerais que je sois en train de mater du porno ou quoi ? grogna Grimmjow.

\- Ce serait plus normal, renchérit Nell. Aller Grimmy, dis-moi ! Je garderais ton secret ! Rappel-toi, je n'ai jamais dit que tu faisais le mur pour aller voir Luppi le week-end.

\- Tu l'as balancé à mes parents juste après qu'on ait rompu… corrigea le bleu.

\- Mais c'était pas pareil. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ces recherches sur Wiki ?

\- Euh, je peux pas te dire… de toute façon c'est le secret d'Ichigo à la base. Nell le regarda, surprise.

\- Ichigo ? … Et c'est quoi ? Aller Grimmjow, tu peux me le dire.

\- Nope.

\- On sait déjà qu'il est gay, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir d'autre à cacher ? Grimmjow tourna les yeux vers elle et lâcha un soupir défaitiste, autant lui expliquer.

\- Il me fait confiance avec ses affaires alors tu me jure que tu n'en parleras à personne, marmonna-t-il.

\- Promis, acquiesça Nell.

\- Bon alors… Le rookie a une idée pour un nouveau jeu vidéo et j'aimerai qu'elle se concrétise, expliqua-t-il. C'est différent de ce qu'on fait d'habitude, mais c'est vraiment bon.

\- Ah- et c'est pour ça que tu fais des recherches sur les anges ?

\- Oui… et si tu ne me crois pas tu peux partir, rétorqua Grimmjow.

\- Non non, je te crois, mais on travaille encore sur _Rippers_ et on ne peut pas se permettre de s'égarer maintenant. Nell soupira et tapota la tête de l'homme. Mais si ça te tient à cœur je ne t'empêcherais pas de continuer. J'espère juste que Stark ne va pas se rendre compte que ton attention est ailleurs.

\- J't'en prie, si il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on lui avait enfilé un haut de bikini pendant qu'il dormait, je doute qu'il ne remarque ça, pouffa Grimmjow.

\- Comme tu veux. » Nell soupira et quitta finalement la pièce. Grimmjow se rembrunit mais se reconcentra sur son écran d'ordinateur où s'affichait ses trouvailles concernant la hiérarchie des anges. Dans son jeu, Ichigo avait désigné l'ennemi comme étant des anges de rang supérieur. Grimmjow cliqua sur _'ange déchue'_ qui apparaissait en gras pour avoir plus de détails. En gros, il s'agissait anges s'étant rebellé, jaloux du genre humain, et avaient été bannis du Paradis. Il prit quelques notes sur les points importants pour plus tard. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo avait une bonne idée, mais il était encore assez naïf par rapport au processus de création d'un bon jeu.

 **(pwnage)**

« - Tu vois ça ? Tu as parlé d'anges supérieurs qui seraient les véritables ennemis, mais tu n'as pas spécifié leur rang. Grimmjow, qui se trouvait à nouveau dans l'appartement d'Ichigo pour travailler sur son projet, lui montrait ses notes. Regarde : les plus hauts placés sont les Séraphins et les Chérubins. Ton personnage, lui, devait faire partie de la dernière triade puisque tu dis que c'est un combattant.

\- Oh… Attends, les Chérubins, c'est pas les anges qui ressemblent à des bébés ?

\- Ouai, j'imagine que tu pourrais utiliser ça pour ton jeu, plaisanta Grimmjow avant de poursuivre. Je vois bien ce que tu essayes de faire… mais tu as l'air d'être un peu… paumé avec ce que tu veux faire.

\- Paumé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Gronda Ichigo.

\- Tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit sur les références judéo-chrétiennes, ça pourrait être un vrai désastre si c'est poussé trop loin, il faudrait peut-être alléger un peu tout ça. » Ichigo s'était assombrit mais il savait que l'autre avait raison, après tout sa seule référence c'était sa famille et lui-même ne connaissait pas grand-chose des autres religions. « Tu comprends ? Par exemple, dans _Devil May Cry 4_ c'est Sparda, le père démoniaque de Dante, qui est vénéré comme un dieu. Mais on ne mentionne jamais… Tu sais… Le Grand Chef dans les nuages. Donc avec un Paradis, tu dois avoir un dieu, mais ça ne doit pas être Le Dieu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui je crois. Ichigo acquiesça tout en se grattant la tête. Voyons voir… Si mes souvenirs de mes cours d'histoire sont bons, il y a d'anciennes cultures qui vénéraient des rois comme des dieux. On pourrait peut être appelé le dieu _'Le Roi'_ , nan ?

-… C'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Grimmjow.

\- Oh attends ! Je sais ! S'exclama Ichigo en se levant brusquement de son lit pour attraper son carnet. Grimmjow sursauta en voyant le gamin écrire avec acharnement sur son carnet usé. On appel bien Satant 'Le Prince des Ténèbres' pas vrai ?

\- Si… confirma Grimmjow, confus.

\- Alors on devrait appeler le dieu qui règne sur l'Enfer ' Le Prince', tu vois ? Ichigo se rassit, continuant d'écrire à toute vitesse, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Ou si on veut être précis ce serait 'Le Prince Banni'. C'est plus évocateur non ?

\- Oui j'imagine. Grimmjow haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Et tout au long du jeu, Le Prince est celui qui pousse le boss principal à corrompre des anges avec ces malédictions, faisant d'eux des 'anges déchus' ! Mais pendant tout ce temps, le Prince est juste un observateur, il est amusé par la volonté du perso principal de se battre contre les démons et contre sa propre malédiction. A un moment, il va même volontairement le confronter à des énigmes dans le but de le voir combattre le boss principal… » Ichigo était plongé dans sa prise de notes frénétique, au point d'ignorer complètement Grimmjow.

Le bleuté ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Après tout, quelques simples suggestions semblaient l'avoir lancé et ils avaient maintenant presque cinq pages de notes en plus. Jusqu'à présent, Ichigo avait mentionné pourquoi les deux dieux laissaient la corruption s'installer sur Terre : le Prince parce qu'il voulait voir à quel point la foi des humains était forte, et Le Roi parce qu'il savait que le personnage principal pouvait surmonter le mal qui l'habitait. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous est pondu tout ça en partant d'une simple suggestion, signala Grimmjow en feuilletant les pages.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est bon Grimmjow ? Demanda Ichigo, toujours souriant.

\- C'est pas mal, mais tu penses que tu pourras en tirer un début de scénario ? T'es notes, on dirait des morceaux d'un puzzle mais il manque encore pas mal de morceaux.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi je ne ferais pas directement un story-board pour qu'on s'y retrouve mieux ? Proposa Ichigo. La proposition surpris Grimmjow une seconde mais il acquiesça en souriant.

\- Ouai ce serait logique.

\- Génial, donc… merde, je m'étais pas rendu compte avant mais j'ai plus de cahiers de dessins et mon stock de crayons commence à baisser aussi. Merde il faut que j'en achète de nouveaux avant que les _plot bunnies_ dans ma tête se barrent… ( _NdT : plot bunnies = lapins de l'intrigue soit des idées pour une histoire qui semblent se multiplier à l'infinie.)_

\- Les plot bunnies ? Ricana Grimmjow, fortement amusé par le comportement du plus jeune.

\- La ferme. Bon j'imagine qu'on devra reporter la suite à un autre jour, il faut que j'aille en ville…

\- Attends, on peut continuer de parler sur la route, répondit Grimmjow en se levant.

\- Hein ?

 _Une heure plus tard…_

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à cent à l'heure. Entre autre parce qu'il avait accepté, plus ou moins à contre cœur, la proposition de Grimmjow de l'emmener en ville à moto et qu'il s'était donc trouvé en contacte très rapproché avec ce dernier. Un contact qu'il avait été très difficile d'ignorer, tout comme ses joues rouges comme des tomates, bien que le casque prêté par Grimmjow l'ait aidé à les dissimuler. Et maintenant, le voilà qui remontait les rues de Chinatown, le pas peu assuré et le regard baissé, il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la boutique d'art, accompagné de Grimmjow qui souriait en regardant les magasins. « Putain, tu crois qu'y a combien de tonne de contrefaçon de trucs de marques dans toutes ces boutiques?

\- T'es jamais venu par ici avant ?

\- Une fois pour un voyage scolaire. C'était méga chiant. » Un petit rire lui échappa et Ichigo détourna son attention alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la boutique. C'était difficile de ne pas croiser le regard bleu alors qu'ils grimpaient les deux étages pour arriver à la papeterie, et Ichigo se précipita vers les carnets de croquis dès qu'ils furent arrivés à destination et en attrapa deux de différentes tailles. « Wow, je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de sortes de papiers différents pour les crayons, les stylos, la peinture à l'eau et compagnie… marmonna Grimmjow qui regardait des feuilles dédiées au dessin au fusain.

\- Euh ouai… » Ichigo soupira et détourna le regard quand Grimmjow tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui. Il approcha des caisses pour payer ses cahiers et dût réprimer un frisson en sentant Grimmjow juste dans son dos. Il ne devrait pas ressentir toutes ces choses… Le magasin était peut être vide à l'exception du vendeur, mais il ne devrait pas ressentir de telles sensations quand son chef était juste à côté de lui. « Je… J'ai pas finis. Il me faut aussi des crayons à l'étage au-dessus » marmonna Ichigo en levant les yeux vers Grimmjow qui se contenta de sourire.

Putain, ce fichu sourire lui allait vraiment bien en fait…

« - Pas de problème. » Grimmjow passa devant et Ichigo put, de nouveau, sentir des picotements dans son corps. Ca ne pouvait pas être acceptable, mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en couple et son esprit lui jouait des tours. De son côté, Grimmjow observait le jeune homme qui comparait des centaines de crayons de couleurs en fronçant les sourcils. Il reconnaissait ce comportement, il était passé par là lui aussi.

Il plaisait au rookie et, bizarrement, ça ne le surprenait pas. En fait, lui-même il avait ressenti quelque chose en voyant son collègue endormi sur son bureau. Il savait bien qu'une relation entre collègue était problématique, d'où la rupture avec Ulquiorra, mais une relation homosexuelle était encore plus difficile à cacher. Et pourtant… Nell n'avait qu'à moitié raison en fait : non Ichigo n'était pas juste une façon d'oublier Ulquiorra. Mais il était clair qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'attacher à lui.

 **(pwnage)**

Grimmjow ne disait rien et regardait Ichigo dessinait à toute vitesse sur son carnet. Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvaient dans un fast-food, le plus jeune dessinant avec passion son personnage hurlant sur les Êtres Supérieurs, demandant pourquoi il était puni en plus d'être maudit. « Et là… là les Anges Supérieurs lui répondent que c'est comme ça, c'est leur loi » murmura-t-il à l'attention d Grimmjow. « Mais il continue de se rebeller et certains anges le comparent au Prince lors de son propre Exile… Et en conséquence, il est puni et condamné à l'enfer… ». Il prit une page vierge et commença un autre croquis. « Il est trainé jusqu'à l'entrée et jeté hors du royaume céleste… Pendant sa chute, la malédiction commence à tâcher ses ailes, à l'origine, d'un blanc pur. Il décide d'amortir sa chute et finit par s'écraser dans le monde des mortels... Et c'est là qu'il rencontre le fameux Prince. Ichigo s'arrêta subitement dans son élan. Je n'ai pas de dessin du Prince… Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est bon gamin, soupira Grimmjow en haussant les épaules, mais si tu continues à ce rythme, tu vas mourir de faim.

\- Ouai, j'ai besoin d'une pause de toute façon. Il soupira et ferma son carnet.

\- Tu payes ta part cette fois ? Demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire moqueur. Sinon ça va finir par ressembler à un rencart. Ichigo eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rougir.

-Ok, c'est bon je paye ma part… marmonna-t-il en se levant.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu ne paierais pas pour moi aussi, comme ça on serait ex-aequo, lança Grimmjow, la timidité d'Ichigo s'envolant immédiatement pour laisser place à l'irritation.

\- Non, il faudrait que je t'invite encore après pour qu'on soit vraiment à égalité.

\- Cool, j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine fois » ricana Grimmjow. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna en direction du comptoir où, heureusement, il y avait peu d'attente. De son côté, Grimmjow s'était replongé dans le carnet de croquis et regardait un dessin avec admiration. Le dessin était assez grossier mais il était vraiment impressionné par la qualité du travail d'Ichigo. Le bas du visage du personnage principal était noirci et on ne pouvait distinguer que l'attitude de défi et le regard plein de colère. « C'est peut-être pour ça que son visage est couvert par du tissus... » pensa-t-il. Il tourna la page en soupirant et admira le croquis du personnage se faisant jeter hors du royaume céleste. Le talent du gamin était évident dans cette scène.

« - Alors, tu aimes pour l'instant ? Demanda Ichigo en revenant avec un plateau plein de nourriture, attirant le regard de Grimmjow.

\- Eh bien jusqu'au moment où tu as arrêté avec la rencontre avec Le Prince, oui. Il sourit et ferma le carnet alors qu'Ichigo s'installait en face de lui, lui tendant son repas. Pendant qu'on en parle, est ce que tu as déjà pensé à quoi va ressembler ton diable ?

\- Nan, d'habitude mes personnages sont basés sur des gens que je rencontre en vrai, expliqua-t-il en mâchonnant une poignée de frites encore chaudes. Par exemple, tu te rappel la démone qui ressemble à un requin, je l'ai vu à l'aquarium l'automne dernier, elle travaillait là-bas avec plein de requins différents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans un aquarium déjà ? Interrogea Grimmjow.

\- J'y avais emmené mes petites sœurs pour la journée.

\- Petites sœurs ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler d'elles à la bande de cochons au boulot.

\- Beurk ! Espèce de gros dégueulasse, elles sont encore au lycée !

\- Ca c'est un détail pour eux… Ichigo haussa les yeux au ciel, il savait bien qu'il se foutait de lui. En même temps, son sens de l'humour et son côté « je m'en foutiste » étaient aux antipodes du tempérament plus posé et prudent de son ex. C'était le bruyant contre le calme, le « Je tire d'abord et après on pose les questions » contre celui qui pensait les choses jusque dans les moindres détails. En y repensant, c'était un peu à ça que ressemblait sa relation avec son ex… C'était peut-être pour ça que Grimmjow lui plaisait autant, ils étaient très similaires tous les deux.

\- Hey, ça va ? On t'a perdu ? Ichigo se secoua et redescendit sur terre. A quoi tu penses, d'autres idées de personnages pour ton jeu ?

\- Hmm… Nan, je rêvassais, c'est tout… » il marmonna et reporta son attention sur son plat. Et voilà, il aimait bien ce gars et personne d'autre. En fait, ça ne le gêna même pas de s'accrocher au plus âgé sur la route du retour, en fait il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du bleuté quand ils avaient atteignirent le Queens. En conduisant, Grimmjow avait bien sentit l'autre se serré contre lui et n'avait pas retenu son sourire. Il sentait qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus au gamin, même si, l'aidant avec son jeu, il devrait rester professionnel.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant le bâtiment d'Ichigo qui se détacha lentement de Grimmjow et descendit de la moto, les jambes tremblantes, toujours pas habitué à la sensation d'être à moto. Il retira le casque et le tendit à Grimmjow avec un petit sourire. « Merci Grimmjow. Bon bah on se voit demain alors ?

\- Ouai, au boulot. Grimmjow acquiesça en souriant. Ichigo lui fit un petit signe de la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment mais il s'arrêta subitement.

\- Eh merde ! Grogna-t-il à voix basse, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il fit demi-tour et rejoint rapidement Grimmjow qui était sur le point de remettre son casque.

\- Hein ? Un problème Rookie- La question de Grimmjow fut interrompu par les mains d'Ichigo qui attrapèrent son visage et des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, et encore moins à la douceur de ces lèvres. Il eut l'impression que le baiser avait duré une éternité, mais Ichigo s'écarta rapidement après quelques secondes seulement. Il regardait, béat, Ichigo dont les yeux chocolats étaient écarquillés de peur.

\- J- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer devant l'expression surprise de Grimmjow qui s'assombrit rapidement. J- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je croyais-

\- La ferme. Grimmjow le tira par le col pour qu'il soit à son niveau et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Complètement pris de court, Ichigo entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit une langue humide se frayer un passage et cajoler la sienne. Bon d'accord c'est lui qui avait commencé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Une fois la surprise passée il lâcha un gémissement, sentant encore le goût du ketchup dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Là encore, le baiser passionné ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Grimmjow ne s'écarte, reprenant son souffle en regardant Ichigo et ses joues rougies par l'excitation et la gêne.

\- Je… Je… Ichigo était à bout de souffle et Grimmjow lâcha sa prise en souriant.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé Rookie, sourit Ichigo, tu peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. On se voit demain, enfin, si tu te sens en état.

\- Uh… Ichigo regardait Grimmjow enfiler son casque et s'éloigner, son esprit flottant dans une sorte de brouillard. C'est en regardant la silhouette disparaitre au bout de la rue que la situation lui apparut enfin clairement.

\- Oh…ooh merde… » Ichigo hoqueta, son sac de course pendant mollement le long de son corps.


	10. Do me a solid

Notes pour les intéressés en bas de page, bonne lecture !

Game Over – Chapitre 9: Rends-moi service

Grimmjow devrait être furax de tomber –encore- sur son pote fumeur de pétard dans son salon, mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en le voyant planté devant sa console. « Salut Nnoi… » Nnoitra mis son jeu en pause et se tourna vers son ami surpris : il était plutôt habitué à se faire hurler dessus quand il entrait chez lui par effraction, mais aujourd'hui, le bleu semblait être particulièrement de bonne humeur.

« - Qu'est c't'arrive mon con ? Interrogeât le brun quand son ami s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Oh rien, répondit tranquillement Grimmjow bien que son sourire lui dévorait maintenant le visage. Nnoitra eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant son expression.

\- Mais attends Grimm, tu t'es envoyé en l'air ou quoi ? Demanda Nnoitra avec un large sourire.

\- Ça t'frais plaisir, ricana Grimmjow. Ce soir, j'me suis fait rouler la pelle la plus géniale de toute ma vie. Le pied total…

\- Un baiser, c'est tout ?! Tss, à t'regarder on croirait que t'es fait sucer. Nnoitra reporta son attention sur son jeu, déçu, et demanda: Alors, c'est qui la p'tite chanceuse ?

\- Tu vas pas aimer la réponse, répondit Grimmjow en contant mentalement le temps qu'il faudrait à son ami pour comprendre. Quatorze secondes, ça c'était un nouveau record ! Nnoitra s'était retourné vers lui et le regardait incrédule et déclara :

\- Rahh, encore un mec ? Ce s'rait pas plus simple d'alterner nana-mec-nana-mec ? Après l'autre chochotte ça devrait être une fille non ?

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche pour moi crétin, rétorqua Grimmjow, exaspéré. Mais tu devineras jamais qui c'est…

\- Je veux pas le savoir, dégueuuuu, marmonna Nnoitra.

\- Ok, bah tu peux te casser alors. »

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé au bureau, il était complètement à côté de ses pompes et ne pouvait penser à rien du tout. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve depuis hier soir, depuis que Grimmjow et lui s'étaient embrassés. Deux fois. Bien qu'il ait parlé de se voir au bureau, Ichigo n'avait pas vu Grimmjow en arrivant. « Ichigo ? » L'appela doucement Renji qui approchait accompagné de Shûhei qui semblait plus préoccupé par son MP3 et la musique qui résonnait dans ses écouteurs. « Hey Ichigo, tout vas bien ? » Demanda encore le rouge en claquant des doigts à côté de l'oreille d'Ichigo, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire réagir le rookie dont le regard restait perdu dans le vide. Shûhei retira une oreillette et demanda, intrigué :

« - Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- J'sais pas. On dirait qu'il est bugger, qu'il est en état de choc ou un truc du genre, répondit Renji. Shûhei haussa les épaules et replongea dans sa musique alors que Renji tenta à nouveau de faire réagir le plus jeune « Ichigo. Ichigo, debout là-dedans… ». Il lui secoua l'épaule et fronça les sourcils face à l'absence de réaction. Regardant autour de lui, Renji tomba sur la photo de la mère d'Ichigo et eu un sourire sadique : ça, ça pourrait bien fonctionner. « Bon, vas-y ignore-moi si tu veux. Je vais juste emprunter la photo de ta maman et faire un petit tour aux toil- oof ! » Renji poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'Ichigo semblait avoir enfin émergé, même si c'était juste pour lui coller une droite monstrueuse dans le ventre.

« - Hein ? » Ichigo, l'air encore un peu paumé, vit Renji, plié en deux derrière lui, et Shûhei qui bidouillait son MP3, passant d'une chanson à une autre en ne prêtant aucune attention à la souffrance de son ami. « Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

\- Moi ? Ben apparemment je viens pour me faire botter les fesses sans raison crétin ! Cracha le rouge en grognant de douleur.

\- Hein ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Oh désolé…

\- Bordel, mais t'as été élevé dans un dojo ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'embroché le bide !

\- C'est bon je suis désolé, grogna Ichigo. Et tu peux remercier mon père de m'avoir appris à me battre. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à lui.

\- …Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Shûhei qui émergea enfin pour assister à leur petite prise de bec.

\- Oh tu peux aller te faire mettre toi, tu m'as même pas aidé ! » Shûhei regarda Renji s'éloigner en claudiquant, surpris, puis suivit son ami d'un pas nonchalant. De son côté, Ichigo soupira lourdement et se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Eh bien voilà, il était plus ou moins en couple avec Grimmjow. Mais qu'est-ce que cette relation toute nouvelle allait bien pouvoir donner ? Et qu'en penserait l'ex de Grimmjow si jamais il l'apprenait ?

Il lâcha un grognement : une fois de plus, les ennuis l'avaient suivis et venait lui coller un bon coup de pied au cul. Entendant des pas approcher, il leva les yeux pour les rebaisser très rapidement, gêner en voyant Grimmjow longer les box comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Il fallait s'en douter puisqu'ils étaient au boulot, l'endroit même où personne ne devait apprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Quand Grimmjow passa à côté de lui il lança d'une petite voix : « Bonjour Grimmjow… »

Grimmjow s'arrêta et le regarda fixement. Ichigo ne détourna pas les yeux mais il sentait sa gorge se nouer devant ce regard azur perçant. Sans prévenir, il sentit un poing s'écraser et frotter vigoureusement le haut de son crâne. « Tu te ramollis, arrête ou on va te prendre pour ma secrétaire » le taquina Grimmjow avant de rejoindre son bureau. Ichigo affichait un air un peu boudeur mais il se sentait plus détendu : visiblement, le bleuté n'avait pas changé d'avis ce qui le fit sourire doucement.

« - Ichigo ? Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Chad qui s'était approché de son box et lui tapota amicalement la tête. Je me demandais quand tu allais descendre de ton nuage. Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure que tu nous la jouais zombie.

\- Une demi-heure ?! Pourquoi t'as rien fait ?

\- Oh j'avais comme un pressentiment que tu reviendrais parmi les vivants dès que Grimmjow serait dans le secteur, finit-il à voix basse, faisant rougir Ichigo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte. Ichigo détourna le regard, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

\- Mais au final, Renji a dut s'en occupé à sa place si tu l'as frappé. Allez Ichigo, on se connait depuis le collège, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais encore avoir à me cacher ? Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais lui fit signe d'approcher. Chad se pencha et Ichigo lui raconta à l'oreille les évènements de la veille.

\- T'en pense quoi Chad ? Demanda Ichigo quand son ami se redressa.

\- Eh bien, ça fait un moment que tu es seul. Mais là c'est quand même particulier : vous bosser ensemble Ichigo.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Ichigo soupira et se gratta la tête. C'est pas comme au lycée où on pouvait sortir avec qui on voulait. Là j'enfreins LA règle la plus importante de n'importe quel boulot, mais je n'ai pas peur… Tu vois ?

\- Ouai. Mais fais attention ok ? Chad soupira et Ichigo acquiesça.

\- Promis.

\- Hey rookie viens par-là deux minutes, faut que j'te parle. Grimmjow l'appela de son bureau, faisant sursauter Ichigo. Le roux croisa le regard de Chad qui lui fit signe d'y aller.

\- On se voit plus tard, conclut le brun de sa voix basse avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ouai ok. Ichigo se leva et rejoins Grimmjow qui était devant son ordinateur et lui sourit légèrement quand il croisa son regard.

\- Ferme la porte et approche. Ichigo sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et s'exécuta. Regarde ça, tu vois quelque chose qui te plait pour ton jeu ? » Demanda Grimmjow. Ichigo se tourna vers l'écran et s'aperçut qu'il y avait plusieurs fenêtres ouvertes dans le navigateur affichant différentes représentations de l'au-delà alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir. Les illustrations de l'Enfer étaient toutes plus ou moins similaires, qu'elles soient tirées de l'époque gréco-romaine ou de la pop-culture moderne. En revanche, les images du Paradis se distinguaient un peu plus les unes des autres : certaines présentant un monde de nuages duveteux, et d'autre des jardins luxuriant. « Alors, il y a quelque chose qui te parle ? Repris Grimmjow.

\- Hmm… Il y a des trucs par-ci par-là, mais c'est tout.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

-…. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, toujours absorbé par l'écran. C'est là quelque part mais… en même temps on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose des deux côtés…

\- Ah bon ? Des nuages en haut, des flammes en bas, je vois pas ce qui manque.

\- Tss… Je voudrais juste que ce soit plus développer. Ma vision de l'au-delà est différente de la tienne.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans ma culture, on voit plutôt les morts comme des esprits habillés dans des kimonos blancs. En fait, pour nous, après la mort ça ressemblerait à une sorte de Japon féodal.

\- Hmm, dans ce cas ça ne collerait pas… Grimmjow était en pleine réflexion. Bon ok, continu d'y réfléchir et tu me tiendras au courant, ça marche ?

\- Ca marche » Ichigo acquiesça et se tourna pour retourner à son bureau mais fut immobilisé par une main qui agrippa son poignet fermement et lui fit faire un volte-face. « Qu'est-c- » Ichigo eu un hoquet de surprise tandis que Grimmjow, qui s'était levé de son siège, déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ichigo le regarda bouche bée un Grimmjow souriant de toutes ses dents. « Qu- qu'est ce que… ?

\- Quoi ? T'as pas aimé que je t'embrasse peut être ? Mais avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Grimmjow avait de nouveau prit possession de ses lèvres, mais avec plus de force cette fois, sa langue partant à la conquête de celle d'Ichigo. Un gémissement échappa à Ichigo alors qu'il répondait au baiser, mais il se ressaisi rapidement, détournant la tête pour casser le baiser et s'écartant quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- AT- attends une minute ! Sa respiration était saccadée. On est au boulot Grimmjow !

\- Je sais… Sans se départir de son sourire, Grimmjow relâcha le jeune homme. Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. On devrait retourner bosser.

\- Ou- ouai. » Ichigo avait une petite voix et c'est en tremblant légèrement qu'il quitta le bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise. Et le voilà, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, perché dans les nuages. De son côté Grimmjow, toujours derrière son écran, fronça les sourcils quand, en fermant les nombreuses fenêtres ouvertes sur son navigateur, il tomba sur l'icône du dossier de photos. Ulquiorra et lui étaient tous les deux d'accord, il était mieux qu'ils restent de simples amis. Et pourtant, il avait le sentiment que supprimer leurs photos ce serait nier leur passé commun.

« - Putain je fais quoi moi maintenant… »

 **(pwnage)**

« - Pourquoi t'as voulu venir à la bibliothèque Ichi ? » Geignit Shinji qui, malgré son flagrant manque de motivation, suivait Ichigo entre les étagères, le roux examinant différents livres. « C'est chiant et trop calme… Et y a vraiment beaucoup de SDF qui trainent ici… » Finit-il dans un murmure en jetant quelques œillades vers un homme –qui ressemblait plutôt à un ours en fait- couvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements sales et qui lisait des journaux vieux de plusieurs jours non loin d'eux. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et repris son exploration. Il était venu dans l'espoir que trouver un livre traitant des relations entre collègues l'aiderait à sortir de son état de mort-vivant à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Cette fois, il avait fallu que Renji lui touche le visage pour qu'Ichigo réagisse. En le frappant. Pour la deuxième fois. Il en était vraiment désolé, mais en même temps ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était en couple.

En revanche, Shinji pouvait changer de compagnon d'un mois sur l'autre, voir même d'une semaine sur l'autre, tout dépendait du degré de 'miam' du mec. « Aller Ichi, dépêche-toi de trouver ce que tu cherches qu'on puisse s'en aller…

\- Bon sang Shinji, pourquoi t'écoute pas de la musique avec ton I-pod ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'suis occupé là » Ichigo était franchement agacé et Shinji, boudant, suivit la consigne de son ami et sortit son I-pod de son _sac à main_. Le jeune info-graphiste était toujours un peu sous le choc, même il s'était un peu détendu quand il était arrivé dans la section réservée aux relations humaines. Mais en regardant de plus près, les livres traitaient surtout des relations familiales ou conseillaient sur la manière de se faire des amis. Il ne voyait rien qui semblait s'approcher des relations amoureuses. Eh puis tant pis, pensa-t-il, il pouvait toujours chercher des bouquins parlant des différences culturelles du concept d'au-delà, ça pourrait l'aider pour son jeu.

Mais entendre la musique écoutée par son ami, même avec ses écouteurs, ne l'aidait pas forcément à se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il se tourna vers le blond pour l'engueuler et s'aperçût qu'il regardait une vidéo. Il regarda, intrigué, ce qui ressemblait à un univers céleste perdu dans l'espace. Il tira sur l'écouteur de son crétin d'ami et l'appela avec urgence. « Hey Shinji !

\- Ah ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- C'est quoi ce que tu regardes Shinji ? L'interrogea Ichigo à voix basse. Shinji le regardait, déconcerté par la question et l'attitude soudaine de son ami.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Par curiosité, grogna le roux.

\- Oh ça va M'sieur j'me la pète. C'est le dernier clip de Katty Perry. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse, ronchonna le blond.

\- Laisse-moi regarder Shinji » insista Ichigo avant d'arracher carrément l'I-pod des mains de son ami. Ichigo baissa le volume et relança la vidéo, laissant le blond bouder et marmonner dans son coin. La vidéo commençait en douceur dans un décor presque apocalyptique, un robot délabré se tenant sur cette terre polluée. Il attendit que la première partie de la vidéo passe et enfin des nuages interstellaires de couleurs pastelles se dessinèrent sur un ciel étoilé. Fixant l'écran, il y eut comme un déclic dans son esprit, les idées commencèrent à se multiplier comme des lapins. Au début du deuxième couplet, la chanteuse apparaissait tel un être divin mais avec des yeux monstrueux. Ichigo sourit et hocha légèrement la tête, il pouvait en tirer quelque chose.

« -Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Ichi ? L'interrogea Shinji.

\- Merci Shinji, tu m'as donné une super idée. Ichigo lui rendit son appareil en souriant.

\- Mais t'as pas vu la fin… marmonna Shinji en voyant que la vidéo continuait de tourner.

\- Pas important » Ichigo se précipita vers la table la plus proche et sorti son carnet de croquis. En quelques minutes il avait vaguement dessiné la chanteuse, en modifiant légèrement les traits : il lui donna des ailes et encadra son visage de boucles sombres. Shinji se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'Ichigo avait fait juste avant que ce dernier ne commence à retoucher la robe, trouvant qu'elle faisait un peu trop « conte de fée » dans la vidéo. En revanche, il conserva les ongles en forme de griffes ainsi que les pupilles fendues, trouvant ces caractéristiques particulièrement appropriées.

« - Alors… Tu vas te servir de Katty Perry pour ton jeu ? Interrogea Shinji en s'installant à côté de son ami.

\- Bien sûr que non idiot, je sais pas qui c'est… marmonna Ichigo s'attirant un regard vexé du blond.

\- Une telle insolence devrait être punie… grommela-t-il.

\- Ouai c'est ça… Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses je modifierais son visage pour que la ressemblance soit moins frappante. Ichigo marmonnait tout en retravaillant ses ailes, les ombrant progressivement, leur donnant ainsi du volume. Elle se sera une « déchue », après tout elle est descendue sur Terre…

\- Pour ramener un robot à la vie en lui donnant un baiser, l'interrompis Shinji, et elle a des espèces de pattes de biche et elle finit avec cet autre gars à poil… En fait tu sais quoi ? Ca à l'air vraiment génial de pouvoir tenir la main d'un mec à poil.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait je te rappel, et tu t'es fait arrêter pour ça. T'as oublié ?

\- Ah ouai c'est vrai… C'était vraiment génial, répondit Shinji avec un sourire rêveur. Oh fait, où il est passé ton chef ultra-sexy de la dernière fois ?

\- Oh il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer aujourd'hui mais qu'il serait là demain comme c'est le week-end. » La réponse d'Ichigo était un peu timide et il se félicitait intérieurement de n'avoir pas rougis à la simple mention de Grimmjow. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était absorbé par son dessin. « Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça Shinji ? Tu veux encore fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?

\- Non non, si c'est pour ton jeu, je vous laisserais tranquille. Mais ça ne te ferait pas de mal si vous commenciez à vous rouler des pelles sur ton lit et si il te touchait les-

\- La ferme ! » Siffla Ichigo en écrasant son poing sur le crâne de son ami. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, ses joues avaient commencées à rosir. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du baiser et Ichigo ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

 **(pwnage)**

Grimmjow gara sa moto devant l'immeuble et ôta son casque. Il était bientôt midi et donc peu probable qu'Ichigo dorme encore mais il aimait vivre dangereusement alors il leva la tête vers la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Ichigo, prit une grande inspiration et cria de toutes ses forces, surprenant à peine les passants qui semblaient habitués à ce genre de situations. « Hey Ichigo ! T'es debout ou quoi ? Ichigo ! Ichigo lève-toi et ouvre-moi ! » Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'une fenêtre du troisième étage ne s'ouvre et qu'une tête rousse hirsute n'apparaisse.

« - Roh ! Tu peux pas attendre deux minutes ? Je m'habille ! Gronda le jeune homme avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Pas de problème, je vais nul-part. » Grimmjow sourit et laissa son regard se balader autour de lui il y avait parmi les passants des immigrés plus âgés que lui et des jeunes hipster au look bohème. Ichigo avait plutôt l'air d'être du genre jean et T-shirt, très passe-partout. C'est alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées qu'Ichigo fit son apparition à la porte, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir à l'effigie de PAC-MAN et portant les mots « Ultimate Gamer » ainsi que d'un jean tout simple, faisant sourire Grimmjow. « Bonjour Rookie…

\- Il est midi moins dix, lui répondit Ichigo le visage fermé en rentrant dans le bâtiment et montant l'escalier suivit de Grimmjow qui remarqua enfin les tongs que le jeune homme avait aux pieds.

\- Et pourtant, on dirait que tu viens juste de te lever, lança le bleuté quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Ichigo.

\- Nan, ça fait une heure que je suis réveillé, je prenais mon p'tit dej'. Ichigo fit un signe de tête vers le bol de céréales à moitié vide qui trainait encore sur la table.

\- Oh désolé. » Grimmjow s'approcha et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue, faisant immédiatement rougir Ichigo. Il savait qu'il était venu pour aider avec le jeu, mais ce n'était pas évident de se concentrer avec cette toute nouvelle romance qui se développait entre eux. Grimmjow s'assit sur la chaise et interrogea Ichigo « Alors dis-moi, t'as trouvé quelque chose de sympa pour ton jeu ?

\- En fait oui j'ai un truc. Ichigo attrapa son carnet de croquis qui trainait sur le lit. J'ai dessiné une scène où le héros croise un autre ange déchu qui essaye de résister à la même malédiction que lui mais en vain. Tout en parlant, Ichigo tournait les pages. A ce moment elle est attaquée par une horde de démon et le héros la sauve. Bien qu'elle soit en train de se transformer en démon elle-même, elle tient à le remercier et lui offre un artefact dont il aura besoin pour vaincre un boss plus tard.

\- Lequel ? Grimmjow sourit alors qu'Ichigo inclinait légèrement la tête et haussait les épaules. Aller Ichigo, j'essaye de t'aider. Tu dois trouver comment combiner tels ou tels éléments pour faire ton jeu. Sans ça tu te retrouves juste avec une tonne de conneries inutilisables. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Mmm… Ouai je vois » Ichigo regardait pensif ses dessins. L'ange déchu possédait un artefact divin, mais lequel ? Dans cette scène, le décor était planté dans une sorte de bidonville d'Europe de l'Est, une zone en friche, stérile, dont se dégageait une sensation de froideur. « Hum » Il attrapa son dossier et fouilla parmi les dessins de personnages qu'il avait déjà terminés et s'arrêta sur ceux qui pourraient convenir. Il y avait Merciel, le démon chauve-souris et un autre démon pour lequel il s'était inspiré d'un ancien camarade de classe très vif d'esprit dont la personnalité était aux antipodes de celle du monstre aux deux facettes. « Hmm, je pourrais utiliser celui-là je pense » marmonna Ichigo en se décidant pour le deuxième.

Le dessin était celui d'un homme à l'apparence calme, avec des cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, des yeux bleus clair et un sourire taquin. Malgré son apparence de missionnaire parfaitement humain, il s'agissait en réalité d'un démon déguisé et il apparaissait sur le dessin suivant, le visage horriblement déformé, sa langue, inhumainement longue, pendait hors de sa bouche, couverte d'une substance visqueuse. Ichigo avait déjà annoté le dessin auparavant, décrivant le démon comme une créature sadique, aimant jouer avec ceux se reposant sur leur foie en leur Roi plutôt que de se montrer rationnel. Il avait la capacité de manipuler les souvenirs et les émotions des êtres faibles d'esprits et se montrait particulièrement vicieux et impitoyable envers ceux qui lui résistaient. Ichigo le montra à Grimmjow et lui demanda « On pourrait l'utiliser lui pour ce passage, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Hmm, c'est à toi de me dire, soupira le bleuté. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison qui expliquerait que le héros est besoin d'un artefact particulier pour vaincre ce monstre ? » Ichigo fronça les sourcils : ça faisait pas vingt minutes qu'ils étaient là-dessus et il était déjà frustré par les incohérences dans le scénario de son jeu. « Désolé ! Désolé… pourquoi ne pas revenir au début et voir comment ton héros en découvre plus sur sa malédiction. Je sais que tu bloque sur le visuel du diable, mais essaye de continuer sans. Recouvre-le de fumée noire à la rigueur.

\- De la fumée ? Ichigo considéra la proposition et sourit. Ca pourrait le faire, au moins au début. Je pourrais simplement lui faire changer de forme à chacune de ses rencontres avec le héros.

\- Exactement, Grimmjow acquiesça avec le sourire. On dirait que tu ne réussis à mettre de l'ordre là-dedans que quand je te montre les choses du doigt Rookie.

\- Rookie… Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Soupira Ichigo en retournant aux premières pages de son carnet. Je pensais que maintenant qu'on est… » Il s'interrompit, les joues rougies, alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers Grimmjow et croisa un regard malicieux.

\- Maintenant qu'on est quoi Ichigo ? Demanda-t-il, le rire dans la voix, alors que le plus jeune sentait sa gorge se serrer. Tu veux dire maintenant qu'on est un couple ?

\- Et tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde… marmonna Ichigo dont les joues chauffaient de plus en plus.

\- Désolé, sourit Grimmjow. T'as toujours faim ? Parce que ton bol de Corn Flakes là, y fait pas vraiment rêver.

\- En fait c'est des Frosties » précisa Ichigo.

 **(pwnage)**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et Ichigo avait du mal à établir un concept solide pour le premier niveau comme lui avait conseillé Grimmjow. Sans doute parce que l'homme en question n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner l'air de rien. Environ une heure après être arrivé, il avait commencé à se rapprocher de plus en plus d'Ichigo, allant jusqu'à s'assoir à côté d'Ichigo sur le lit et passer un bras autour de ses épaules alors que le jeune homme essayait de démêler les intrigues les intrigues qui se mélangeaient. Ichigo aurait sans doute viré au rouge pivoine face à un tel rapprochement si Grimmjow n'avait pas commencé à le chatouiller en tirant la langue et en faisant des bruits obscènes tout contre son cou.

« - Graa ! Mais arrête de faire ça ! Gronda Ichigo en essayant de repousser son petit ami mais ce dernier était sensiblement plus fort que lui et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je croyais que tu voulais que je me concentre sur mon boulot ! Vas-t-en…

\- Aller, je sais ça, mais faut bien se détendre un peu, sourit Grimmjow. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es si frustré : tu penses trop à trop de choses.

\- Eh bien maintenant c'est effectivement le cas, tout ça parce que tu me souffle dans le cou » se défendit Ichigo mais Grimmjow se contenta de sourire et tourna son attention vers ce qu'Ichigo avait accomplis jusque-là : Pour l'instant il avait recréé la première rencontre du héros et du Prince en suivant l'idée de Grimmjow de représenté le dieu sous les traits d'un nuage de fumée noire.

«- Tu crois que ça peut le faire comme ça ?

\- C'était ton idée, marmonna Ichigo en ajoutant un dialogue entre les deux personnages.

\- Dis, t'as remarqué que ton storyboard il ressemble de plus en plus à une de ces BD japonaise ? Lança Grimmjow.

\- A un manga ? Hmm, maintenant que tu le dis… Ichigo haussa les épaules et pris une nouvelle feuille pour continuer.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que quand ton jeu fera un carton, tu pourras en faire une BD, comme ils ont fait pour Kingdom Hearts ou Street Fighters, plaisanta Grimmjow.

\- Oh la ferme, faudrait déjà que j'en fasse un carton. Arrête-ça, grogna-t-il encore, frappant le torse de Grimmjow qui venait de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

\- Mais je m'ennui… Viens, on va manger dehors, j'ai la dalle. Ichigo le regarda attentivement, son estomac gargouillant à l'évocation de nourriture. Grimmjow se leva et repris, taquin : Aller, fais toi tout beau et on va diner tôt.

-Roh arrête… D'accord, mais je continue de réfléchir au premier niveau.

\- Avoir faim ne devrait pas t'en empêcher, prend ton cahier de dessin avec toi. Ichigo rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche et alla mettre ses baskets. Au fait, est-ce que ça compte comme un rancard maintenant ?

\- Non, répondit d'emblée Ichigo en laçant ses chaussures, je te dois encore un repas pour qu'on soit à égalité.

\- Aaah, j'adore me faire offrir à manger gratos, ricana Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo soupirait. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à aller très loin pour finir dans une pizzeria ou flottait de la pop latine.

\- Juste deux parts, une pour toi et une pour moi, et deux boissons. C'est tout. Ichigo soupira en fouillant dans son portefeuille et en sortant un billet de dix

\- T'es radin à ce point-là ?

\- Ta gueule, je roule pas sur l'or, rétorqua Ichigo. Tu veux quoi sur ta part ?

\- Peppéroni. Ichigo paya pour leur repas et s'assit à une table proche, face à Grimmjow. Hey, maintenant qu'on est à égalité, y serait p'têtre temps qu'on s'organise un vrai rencard, non ? Grimmjow mordit dans sa pizza, la graisse dégoulinant sur ses doigts, et offrit un sourire à Ichigo.

\- Ouai peut-être, acquiesça le roux.

\- Bon, alors on fait quoi demain ?

\- Demain ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- On est toujours en week-end, alors qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Demanda de nouveau le bleuté en raclant le surplus de peppéroni –y en avait vraiment beaucoup !-. Ichigo le regarda, dubitatif : il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Il avait imaginé qu'ils se concentreraient sur le jeu avant d'en arriver là. Mais si ils commençaient à sortir, ils risquaient de ne plus être entièrement concentrés sur son projet. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu repense à ton jeu pas vrai ?

\- Hein ? La remarque de Grimmjow ramena brutalement Ichigo sur terre.

\- On peut continuer à bosser dessus tout en sortant. Tu réfléchis vraiment trop.

\- Tss n'importe quoi, rétorqua Ichigo en grignotant son morceau de pizza couvert de morceaux de saucisse.

\- Par contre je pense pas que tu puisses dessiner avec les mains grasses, fit remarquer le plus âgé.

\- J'ai des serviettes et du désinfectant pour les mains avec moi. » Leur conversation fut interrompue une seconde plus tard par la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Excuse-moi une minute ». Ichigo sortit son téléphone de sa poche et grogna en voyant que l'appel provenait de son propre chien de compagnie à poils blond : Shinji… « Oui Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu veux…

\- Ah Ichigo ! Tu devineras jamais ce qui se passe ce soir ! Couina Shinji.

\- Une soirée Adam Lambert ? Demanda Ichigo, désabusé.

\- Mais nooon, celle-là on y est allé l'été dernier ! Sourit Shinji. Le groupe indé que tu adore, il joue dans un bar au Village ce soir, et c'est gratuit !

\- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? Un sourire ravi fleurit sur le visage d'Ichigo alors que, de son côté, Grimmjow était toujours absorbé par son repas. C'est où exactement, et à qu'elle heure ?...Ok, merci beaucoup Shinji ! On se voit là-bas. Ichigo raccrocha et se tourna vers son compagnon. Dis Grimmjow…

\- Hmm, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Grimmjow pris une longue gorgé de soda et s'attaqua à la croute de sa pizza.

\- Ça te dérange si je rejoins Shinji en ville ? demanda Ichigo en retournant à son propre plat.

\- C'est le gars qui croit que je peux soulever des poids de 115kg ? Pas de soucis, qu'est ce qu'y a d'intéressant là-bas ?

\- Un mini-concert gratuit dans un bar au Village et je voudrais vraiment y aller, sourit le roux.

\- Au village ? Oh je peux te déposer si tu veux. En fait, j'ai rien de mieux à faire alors on pourrait y aller ensemble. Et puis comme ça t'auras pas à payer cinq balles pour y aller et revenir.

\- Cinq dollars ? Soupira Ichigo.

\- Ben quoi, t'as bien dis que tu pouvais pas te payer la belle vie, ricana Grimmjow. Dépêche-toi, je veux voir ce qui se passe là-bas ! »

Bon voilà, beaucoup de monde s'inquiétait de ne pas voir la suite de cette fiction être publiée et pour le coup je ne peux que m'excuser platement. Ça fait un bon moment que le chapitre est presque boucler mais j'avoue que Final Fantasy XV m'a quelque peu détourné de tout en fait… J'espère vraiment que malgré ma piètre excuse, vous me pardonnerez pour le retard, après tout je ne pense pas être la seule pour qui la sortie de certains jeux-vidéo peut grandement perturber le planning et les interactions sociales -)

Donc je vous rassure, il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais question d'arrêter la publication de cette traduction ou d'aucune autre que j'ai en cours. De plus, ayant près de 18h de trajet à occuper dans les trois jours à venir, je pense pouvoir affirmer que le prochain chapitre de cette histoire arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement, ainsi que peut être d'autres histoires qui étaient en projet depuis un moment. Je vais également en profité pour m'attaquer sérieusement à la relecture et la correction des chapitres déjà publiés et à ce sujet, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont signalé des erreurs, continuez, cela m'aide beaucoup à améliorer ces textes que je tiens vraiment à rendre les plus agréables possible.


	11. Scott Pilgrim vs the Awkward Universe

Game Over – Chapitre 10: Scott Pilgrim vs The awkward universe

Malgré le ciel qui s'assombrissait, les rues de Greenwich Village grouillaient de passants quand Grimmjow gara sa moto sur le pavé. Cette fois encore, Ichigo était assis derrière lui, accroché à sa taille depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ichigo retira son casque en ronchonnant : « Bon sang, t'avais vraiment besoin d'aller aussi vite ?

\- 'Scuse, mais avoue que c'est quand même mieux que de prendre le métro. Le week-end, la moitié des rames sont complètement pourries, répondit Grimmjow avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Si tu le dit. » L'air toujours bougon, Ichigo lui tendit le casque avant qu'ils ne remontent la rue. Heureusement, il y avait foule ce soir dans la rue, assez pour que Shinji ne prête pas attention à la proximité entre les deux hommes. Les savoir ensemble serait comme le meilleur cadeau de Noël pour ce grand couillon, il ne les lâcherait plus jamais. « Ah c'est là ! » Ichigo désigna un bar qui semblait plein à craqué. Seules quelques tables restaient libre mais il fut tout de même facile de repérer Shinji installé près du mur dans la rangée du milieu et ils le rejoignirent rapidement. Ils s'assirent à sa table et Ichigo salua son ami « Hey Shinji.

\- Yeah, t'es venu ! Gloussa le blond en prenant Ichigo dans ses bras.

\- Attends, mais t'es déjà bourré Shinji ? Demanda Ichigo, reculant devant l'haleine très parfumée de Shinji.

\- Hein ? Tu peux le sentir ?

\- T'as bu combien de verres exactement ? Demanda Grimmjow, hautement amusé par la scène.

\- Seulement trois, juste assez pour être bien, gloussa le blond.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce crétin, Grimmjow. Ichigo grogna et repoussa son ami.

\- Pas de soucis, moi aussi j'ai mon propre crétin de service, lui il laisse toujours derrière lui une odeur de beuh et de shit quand il vient chez moi… Cet aveu ne semblait pas perturber Grimmjow plus que ça.

\- De la beuh ? Il a rien de mieux que ça ? Gloussa Shinji alors qu'Ichigo soupirait dédaigneusement.

\- Encore heureux qu'il se contente de fumer ça et pas d'autres merdes plus dangereuse.

\- Bon Shinji, il passe quand le groupe ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Ah oui, à ce sujet… En fait c'est pas vraiment un concert. Shinji avait immédiatement repris son sérieux. En fait y a une espèce de compétition et ils ne joueront qu'à la fin. Donc on va devoir se farcir tous les petits newbies pendant un moment.

\- Oh pas grave, comme ça je vais pouvoir bosser un peu. Et sans attendre, Ichigo sortit son carnet de dessin.

\- Ouai vas-y, fais donc ça pendant que moi je me torche la gueule. Grimmjow fit signe à un serveur avec un grand sourire. Deux bières pour tout de suite, et deux pour après ! » Brailla-t-il. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et repris là où il s'était arrêté, toutefois la tâche s'avéra compliquée avec la faible luminosité.

 _Une heure plus tard_

« - Bouh ! C'était naze ! » C'est un Shinji plus qu'éméché qui venait de bruyamment interrompre les quelques applaudissements qui suivaient le passage d'un groupe. Ichigo lui aurait bien remis les idées en place à coup de poing, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait entendu beaucoup de fausses notes venant du bassiste, sans parler du batteur qui était complètement décalé. « J'ai entendu de meilleurs sons dans ces émissions de jeunes talents. Laissez la place aux autres ! » Les cris du blond reprirent de plus belle mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par sa bouteille de bière qu'il faillit renverser. « Oh désolé ! Je suis désolé… j'ai failli te perdre !

\- Putain Shinji, calme-toi un peu. Ichigo essaya vainement de calmer son ami alors que Grimmjow ricanait tranquillement à côté.

\- Laisse le, il prend juste un peu de bon temps, le défendit Grimmjow qui en était déjà à sa troisième bière mais attendait toujours que l'alcool ne commence à lui faire de l'effet. Eh puis, il a pas tort, ils sont de plus en plus merdiques.

\- Je sais, mais ça lui donne pas carte blanche pour se comporter comme le roi des crétins.

\- Uh-Hum, attention, un roi des crétin qui a de la bière… jugea bon de préciser le blond qui se redressa en ricanant. 'Scuse Ichi, mais faut que tu te lâche un peu. T'as toujours peur de rouler sous la table après deux bières…

\- Il lui en faut si peu pour être bourré ? Demanda Grimmjow, intéressé. Ichigo lui lança un regard noir mais ne reçut qu'un sourire narquois en retour. Alors c'est pour ça que t'en es toujours à ta première bière.

\- Ta gueule…

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Renchérit Shinji. Après deux ou trois bières, il se lâche complètement et là c'est un vrai rodéo. Il devient dingue ! T'peux voir des photos sur mon Facebook, il y en a plein de lui couvert de peinture corporelle et de paillettes…

\- Mais tais-toi ! » Ichigo fusilla le blond du regard alors que Grimmjow éclatait de rire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un autre groupe soit présenté, mais celui-là ne fut pas beaucoup applaudi. Ils regardèrent le groupe –deux garçons en T-shirts noirs délavés et une fille à la batterie qui semblait trop jeune pour pouvoir entrer dans un bar- s'installer sur la petite scène.

« - Bonsoir les gens, soupira le chanteur/guitariste dans le micro. Nous sommes les _Crash Boys_ -

\- Et la petite, c'est UN _Boy_ aussi ? La question de Shinji –encore une fois très discrète- fit rire quelques clients.

\- Ouai… elle l'est… grinça le chanteur alors que la jeune batteuse faisait un doigt d'honneur en direction du boucan. Le groupe termina sa chanson juste après l'avoir commencée, après moins d'une minute, juste quelques riffs et une batterie quasi-inexistante. « Voilà, c'était notre chanson.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Mais c'était encore plus cours que la queue de mon dernier mec ! Beugla Shinji, causant un fou-rire chez Grimmjow qui se généralisa dans l'assemblé. Le chanteur fronça les sourcils, se tourna brièvement vers son groupe avant de refaire face au public et de lancer en direction de Shinji :

\- Ok, alors on a une autre chanson. Elle s'appelle « On te déteste alors crève ».

\- Oh ! Ils ont une chanson qui parle de moi ! C'est trop cool ! Shinji s'extasiait en s'agrippant au bras d'Ichigo qui lui jetait un regard réprobateur. Ils étaient amis, mais là où Ichigo cherchait à éviter les ennuis, Shinji courait après et les appelais à tue-tête plus d'une fois ils avaient dû fuir des bandes de racailles, tout ça à cause de Shinji et de sa grande gueule. Le tirant de ses pensées, Grimmjow lui demanda discrètement, la voix presque entièrement couverte par la musique :

\- Hey, tu crois qu't'on pote est au courant pour nous ? Ichigo le regarda, surpris, avant de se tourner vers Shinji qui ne semblait pas faire attention à eux, le regard fixé devant lui et secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Non. C'est une incroyable commère, le genre à balancer tous les ragots sur lesquels il peut tomber. Si on lui disait pour nous, il en parlerait à tous ceux qui voudraient bien l'écouter et ça pourrait arriver aux oreilles des collègues. C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'est pas une bonne idée ? Demanda Shinji qui venait de se rendre compte que les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion.

\- Euh, cette blague débile que tu racontes à tout le monde, se rattrapa Ichigo.

\- Oh cette blague ! Shinji se tourna vers le bleuté tout excité. Alors y a deux personnes avec qui j'adore me faire un plan à trois presque tous les jours, est-ce que tu peux deviner qui ?

\- Nan, c'est qui ? Grimmjow joua le jeu, curieux.

\- Captain Morgan et Jack Daniels ! Grimmjow ne put retenir un hoquet amusé et secoua la tête. C'était tellement débile qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu que c'était n'importe quoi…

\- C'est pas si nul que ça, toi aussi t'as ri la première fois, rétorqua Shinji boudeur.

\- Oui, parce que c'était complètement stupide ! »

Deux groupes (et une menace de se faire jeter dehors à cause de Shinji) plus tard, Ichigo sentait enfin la bière qu'il avait bu faire son effet, ses joues rosies par l'alcool. Grimmjow le remarqua et fut tenter de passer un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, mais la perspective de voir le blond tout déballer au monde entier le retint. Mais si Shinji n'avait pas été là, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé mordiller la gorge découverte.

« - Ca va Ichigo ? demanda-t-il en croisant le regard légèrement voilé de son petit-ami qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Ouai. Ichigo lui tapota le bras, comme pour le rassurer. J'sais pas pourquoi l'alcool m'fait un effet pareil. Plus d'une bière et j'suis complètement cuit…

\- Ca n'a pas le même effet sur tout le monde. Moi j'me suis arrêté à la troisième, et ton pote là… Il tourna son regard vers le blond qui gloussait tout seul en caressant sa bouteille vide. Eh bien au moins il a l'air satisfait, ajouta-t-il, faisant rire doucement Ichigo.

\- Ouai c'est un crétin… Mais t'inquiète, il me faudra juste un petit moment pour dessaouler.

\- Ah ouai, ben j'ai hâte d'être demain alors pour pouvoir te voir complètement déchiré, si j'en crois c'que m'a dit ton pote. Grimmjow le fixait maintenant d'un œil coquin qui fit rougir Ichigo jusqu'aux oreilles. Il aurait voulu prendre un air réprobateur mais, du fait de l'alcool, il sourit à la place et marmonna avec douceur.

\- Tais-toi… Ichigo reporta son attention sur la scène où, enfin, son groupe favori venait de faire son entrée. En y repensant, ce serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de boire assez d'alcool pour se laisser complètement aller avec son petit-ami en titre.

\- Salut ! Nous sommes les _Bombarded Sex Fiends_! cria la batteuse aux airs de garçon manqué en tapant ses battons l'un contre l'autre. Un, deux, trois quatre… ! »

 **(pwnage)**

Ichigo fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil quand, inconsciemment, Shinji lui colla une mandale dans la figure. Les deux amis étaient couchés sur le lit du jeune graphiste pour essayer de dessaouler avant le lever du jour. Ichigo ne pouvait pas laisser Shinji rentrer chez lui seul, imbibé comme il l'était il aurait été fort probable que Shinji rencontre de gros problèmes avec des homophobes sur le chemin. Grimmjow, du même avis, était rentré chez lui, laissant Ichigo rentrer avec le blond.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

 _« - Bon bah je vais rentrer Ichigo. » Grimmjow offrit un sourire au roux quand ils sortirent du bar, et Shinji était trop occupé à glousser, accroché à Ichigo, pour noter l'interaction entre les deux hommes. Ichigo, lui, regardait le blond, agacé. « Je peux pas te raccompagner et le laisser rentrer seul bourré comme il est._

 _\- Ouai je sais. Ichigo hocha la tête, ignorant les regards qu'il attirait en forçant Shinji à se tenir debout. Mais et toi, tu peux vraiment rentrer tout seul ? T'as pris trois bières…_

 _\- Ouai t'inquiète, j'habite pas loin, à la limite de SoHo. Grimmjow fit signe de tête dans cette direction._

 _\- SoHo ? Avec ton salaire ? Ichigo le dévisagea interrogateur et Grimmjow rit en lui tapotant la tête._

 _\- Tu serais surpris de voir ce qu'on peut trouver comme appart sympa pour pas cher… Bon, je t'appel demain Ichigo. » Il lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna._

Ichigo se réveilla peu à peu et s'assit en grognant, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur latente de quand Shinji l'avait frappé. Il baissa les yeux vers Shinji qui, inconscient de l'agacement de son ami, souriait et serrait un coussin contre lui, visiblement perdu dans un beau rêve. Son absence de pantalon ne perturba pas trop Ichigo : tant que son ami ne se collait pas contre lui dans son sommeil il y aurait pas de soucis. « Bordel t'aurais pas dû boire autant » grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa petite salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Connaissance Shinji, ce serait à Ichigo d'aller acheter du café pour l'aider avec la gueule de bois à laquelle il n'échapperait pas. Une fois lavé et habillé de vêtement propre, Ichigo retourna auprès de son ami pour essayer de le réveiller :

« - Shinji ? Shinji debout, souffla-t-il en bousculant doucement la cuisse de son ami. Aller enfile un pantalon pendant que je vais te chercher un café à la boutique de donut.

\- Nnnnn… laisse-moi maman… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je sors avec Keoki ? Shinji serra son coussin de plus belle au milieu de ses élucubrations ensommeillées.

\- Putain, faut vraiment que t'arrête de regarder ce foutu film, marmonna Ichigo. Eh puis merde… » Il le laissa tranquille, de toute façon il savait déjà ce dont Shinji aurait envie au réveil. Il avait lui-même travaillé dans un coffee shop, mais il avait été viré après juste un mois parce qu'il avait parfois du mal à se rappeler du nom des clients et donc ne donnait pas les bonnes boissons. Il revient rapidement à l'appartement, portant dans un support des cafés glacés ainsi qu'un sachet plein de donuts et de bagels, mais Shinji dormait encore. « Shinji » Ichigo posa ses paquets sur la table puis s'approcha du lit. "Shinji, le mec canon avec les ailes d'anges est là pour toi

\- Hein quoi… ? » Shinji ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lâcha un grognement pitoyable quand ils furent agressés par la lumière du jour. « Oooh Ichi… Mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? » Il écrasa son visage contre le coussin en gémissant. « Je faisais un super rêve en plus… !

\- Je t'ai ramené quelque chose pour faire passer ta gueule de bois, mais si t'es en état de te plaindre, tu peux partir. Ichigo soupira et se laissa mollement tomber sur la chaise, ouvrant le sachet pour en sortir un bagel au fromage de crème ( _ndt : style philadelphia, si quelqu'un a une meilleur traduction pour cela dites-moi, je trouve cette expression affreuse mais je sèche complètement…)_

\- C'est vrai ? Merci maman.

\- Oui bah tu peux me remercier en mettant ton pantalon. Ichigo mordit dans son bagel et sourit. Il est plus de 11h et Grimmjow a dit qu'il passerait pour qu'on puisse bosser sur mon projet aujourd'hui. J'ai pas trop envie qu'il tombe sur tes fesses qui se dandinent en caleçon…

\- Eh pourquoi ça le gênerait ? C'est pas comme s'il avait jamais vu ça. » Le visage toujours coller contre l'oreiller, Shinji agita ses fesses pour bien appuyer ses propos. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel : Grimmjow n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tomber sur _ça_ quand il arriverait.

 _Plus tard dans la journée_

Ichigo soupira longuement, après avoir pris sa part du petit-déjeuner, Shinji l'avait enfin laissé seul. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait soupirer : en sortant ses fournitures de dessins il était tombé sur une serviette en papier gribouillée. En regardant de plus près, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris. C'était un numéro de téléphone, apparemment celui de Grimmjow. « Mais comment c'est arrivé là ça ? » marmonna-t-il. Le bleuté avait dû le glisser là pendant que son attention était ailleurs la nuit dernière. Peut-être attendait-il qu'Ichigo l'appel.

Il était déjà plus de midi et il devait se secouer. Mais, et si jamais Ichigo se trompait ? Et si c'était trop tôt pour appeler ? Bon ça ne ferait pas de mal d'essayer pensa-t-il en composant le numéro. Il entendit une première sonnerie, puis une seconde et enfin, on décrocha avant la fin de la troisième sonnerie et une voix grave lui répondit : « Allo ?

\- Grimmjow ? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix timide.

\- Ah enfin, tu as trouvé la serviette. Je commençais à croire que tu t'en étais déjà servi pour te torcher les fesses, se moqua gentiment Grimmjow.

\- La ferme. J'appelais juste pour savoir… eh bien si le rendez-vous était toujours d'actualité, expliqua Ichigo qui jouait distraitement avec le glaçage à la vanille de son donut.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je crois que ça va te plaire, raisonna la voix taquine de Grimmjow.

\- Ah, et on va où ?

\- Y a pas de surprise si je te le dis… J'passe te prendre vers 14h, prend ton carnet, comme d'hab. » Il raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant Ichigo un peu hagard mais aussi curieux de savoir où ils iraient pour ce premier rendez-vous.

 **(pwnage)**

Grimmjow sourit en voyant l'air ébahi d'Ichigo devant l'immense bâtisse blanche. Ichigo se tourna vers lui et souffla : « Tu me fais marcher… Tu m'emmène ici Grimmjow ?

\- Oh alors tu connais le Met. Grimmjow lui sourit et, passant devant lui, commença à gravir les marches jusqu'à l'entrée du musée.

\- Evidemment, on est venue une ou deux fois en sortie scolaire, lui répondit Ichigo en se pressant de le rattraper. Mais pourquoi ici ? Tu voulais pas me voir bourré ?

\- Ca peut attendre la prochaine fois. On est ici pour que tu trouves l'inspiration. Ca pourra peut-être t'aider à mettre au clair tes idées. » Ichigo le regarda puis acquiesça jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réussi à aller bien loin et avait la sensation de sauter d'un cul de sac à un autre avec ses idées. Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, la foule, principalement constituée de touristes regardant partout autour d'eux avec de grands yeux, s'était un peu dispersée. « Aller viens, on va faire un tour jusqu'à ce que tu vois quelque chose, ça te va ?

\- Ouai. Ichigo répondit avec désinvolture et ils partirent vers la gauche.

\- Bon dis-moi Ichigo, depuis quand tu sais dessiner ? Demanda Grimmjow.

\- Je sais pas trop, depuis que je suis bébé j'imagine. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je gribouille des trucs. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris à faire des bonhommes et d'autres trucs du genre.

\- Sérieux ? Tu te rappel des premiers étrons que tu as dessinés ? Grimmjow poursuivait son interrogatoire alors qu'ils montaient un escalier en marbre.

\- Eh bien, mes parents ont toujours cette peinture assez laide d'un soleil qui sourit. Ichigo s'attendait à entendre rire, mais Grimmjow sourit simplement et fit un petit signe de la tête.

\- Qui n'a pas ce genre d'œuvre ? Mes parents sont toujours très attachés à ce gros chat bleu mal-foutu que j'avais dessiné gamin.

\- C'est mignon, le taquina Ichigo.

\- La ferme. » Ils avaient commencé par les sections d'art amérindien, africain et asiatique, mais en arrivant dans la zone réservée aux armes et armures médiévales, Ichigo s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ?

\- Ouai, je crois. » Il hocha la tête et en un instant, il avait son carnet dans les mains et faisait de rapides croquis d'épées et de lances en tout genre. Grimmjow sourit discrètement : et voilà qu'Ichigo l'ignorait encore, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il le suivit quand le jeune homme passa à une nouvelle partie de l'armurerie, puis à une autre et encore une autre. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir des gens flâner dans le bâtiment avec des cahiers de dessin alors les autres visiteurs ne firent pas vraiment attention à Ichigo qui était entièrement concentré sur un nouveau croquis.

\- Dis, ils ont une salle sur la Renaissance quelque part ? Demanda distraitement Ichigo, tournant enfin les yeux vers son compagnon qui lui envoya un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tch, bah évidemment qu'il y en a une. C'est juste le plus gros musée de la ville » déclara-t-il amusé. Plusieurs visiteurs se tournèrent vers le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils : le plafond haut offrait une excellente acoustique et sa voix forte raisonnait dans la grande salle. « Il y en a forcément une quelque part, viens on y va. » Ils reprirent leur promenade au hasard, aucun d'eux n'ayant pensé à prendre un plan à l'entrée. Ils finirent par trouver des sculptures de l'époque que cherchait Ichigo, mais la majorité des pièces étaient dans le style gréco-romain. Ichigo parvint tout de même à dessiner quelques corps pour référence.

« - Hey, regarde ça, sourit Grimmjow quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'art antique. Bordel ils aimaient vraiment montrer des gens à poil à l'époque hein ? fit-il remarquer, le regard fixé sur la sculpture d'un homme presque entièrement nu.

\- Oh ça me rappel un truc que Shinji m'a dit un jour. Il était tombé sur une émission sur la Chaine Histoire qui expliquait comment étaient perçues les relations entre personnes du même sexe dans le passé. Quand ça a parlé de l'époque antique, il était furax.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda Grimmjow intrigué. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel en repensant à la scène.

\- Il y avait une rumeur, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Ca disait qu'il existait une île qui était uniquement habitée par des lesbiennes. Grimmjow lâcha un hoquet amusé et dû se couvrir la bouche avec une main pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et la seule raison pour laquelle ça l'énervait autant, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'île réservée aux beaux gays, pouffa Ichigo.

\- Y-a toujours Fire Island, ajouta Grimmjow, donc il y en a une, dans un sens…

\- Evidemment, c'était juste Shinji qui faisait son gros lourd, comme d'hab, marmonna Ichigo en secouant la tête.

\- Bon aller, on va voir le reste de la collection ? Faudrait trouver les trucs européens, lança Grimmjow en passant à côté des statues.

\- Ok. »

 **(pwnage)**

Quand Ichigo arriva au boulot, tout Los Lobos semblait en état de crise et ses collègues avaient l'air paniqués et il régnait un brouhaha incompréhensible. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, inquiet que cette ambiance ne soit liée au jeu sur lequel ils travaillaient en ce moment, mais le comportement des gars lui semblait tellement anormal qu'il n'osa pas leur demander. Il trouva le box de son ami qui se tenait simplement assis, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Chad ? Chad, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ichigo. T'es pas au courant ? Chad leva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Au courant de quoi ? C'est le jeu ? S'inquiéta tout de suite le roux mais Chad lui fit non de la tête.

\- Pire que ça, murmura le géant. Sony a annoncé que des hackers s'étaient attaqués au PSN et plus personne n'a accès à ses comptes. Ichigo, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, était sidéré : ça ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

\- Tu me charrie Chad hein ?

\- J'aimerais bien… Tout le monde est en panique, soupira le brun. C'est vraiment grave puisque notre jeu doit sortir sur les deux consoles. Mais t'en avais vraiment pas entendu parler avant d'arriver ?

\- Non, je suis sorti tout la journée hier. Ichigo secoua la tête et marmonna : Et maintenant quoi ?

\- Faut voir ce que Stark va en dire. » Ichigo hocha la tête, se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'était vraiment problématique, beaucoup de boites de développement risquaient d'être sérieusement impactées par cette situation, et Los Lobos en faisait partie.

« - Hey ! Hey ! Maintenant vous allez tous vous calmer bordel de merde ! » La voix puissante fit sursauter Ichigo et il tourna les yeux vers celui qui venait de faire irruption. Grimmjow sortit de l'ascenseur, l'air complètement furieux. En tant que chef de l'équipe graphisme, il devait déjà être au courant de la nouvelle. « Je sais ! Je sais que le PSN est en rade mais c'est pas une raison pour péter les plombs ! Grimmjow balaya l'attroupement de collègues du regard et reprit d'un ton lourd : J'ai parlé à Stark et on continu tout comme prévu ! Alors soit vous vous calmez et on se remet au boulot, soit je vous expédie en orbite à coup de pied au cul ! JE SUIS BIEN CLAIR ?! »

Les collègues étaient restés figés sur place en entendant le coup de gueule de leur chef puis s'étaient précipités vers leurs bureaux respectifs, gardant une distance de sécurité avec Grimmjow dont se dégageait une aura de colère. Grimmjow soupira profondément et remonta l'allée de box d'un pas lourd. Son regard assassin croisa celui plus inquiet d'Ichigo son visage s'assombrit encore d'avantage et il aboya : « Toi. Vas-t'assoir et met-toi au boulot. Tu reprends les derniers niveaux, comme la dernière fois. Mais je te préviens, j'ai laissé couler la première fois mais si je trouve encore des bugs ou d'autres merdes, je te le ferais regretter. Compris ?

\- Ouai… Je veux dire oui chef. Ichigo se dirigea vers son bureau et Grimmjow y déposa la même clé USB noire et rouge que la dernière fois ainsi qu'un bout de papier.

\- Me déçoit pas Rookie » murmura Grimmjow d'une voix plus douce avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Ichigo acquiesça et commença par déplier le bout de papier :

« _La prochaine fois, faudra aller quelque part ou on pourra te saouler. »_

Ichigo jeta un regard bougon vers la porte entrouverte et s'installa finalement devant son ordinateur qu'il alluma en soupirant. « Tchh, aller, c'est reparti. »


	12. Low HP level

Game Over – Chapitre 11 : PV bas

Nell faisait défiler les infos sur son Blackberry à la recherche de bonnes nouvelles, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration annoncée par Sony. Ça ferait bientôt deux semaines. C'était vraiment un coup dur quand le jeu en développement devait inclure des DLC en ligne. « Oh bon sang, ils ont toujours pas réparé ça ? » Inquiète, elle s'assit devant le bureau de Stark. « C'est vraiment grave Stark. Comment on va faire avec le jeu, il doit sortir bientôt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis sûr que tout sera réglé d'ici à la sortie. Et puis les DLC pour _Reaper_ ne sortiront qu'après de toute façon. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, tout ira bien… » Stark bailla et une seconde plus tard il s'endormit avec un ronflement. De son côté, Nell n'était pas plus rassurée.

« Stark, Stark ! Réveil-toi ! » Elle jeta un stylo sur son patron qui entrouvrit à peine un œil. « Tu oublies qu'on arrive en été, tu dois bientôt aller faire la promo du jeu à l'E3 !

\- Eh alors ? T'as qu'à t'en occuper à ma place… marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est ton jeu Stark, pas juste le mien, et tu dois prendre en compte les attentes des joueurs. En ce moment même les gars corrigent les bugs et ils avancent à un bon rythme. Essaye au moins d'avoir l'air satisfait, on dirait que tu sors tout juste du coma… » Stark ne répondit pas et se rendormit.

 _Pendant ce temps…_

« C'est la merde, c'est vraiment la merde » marmonna Renji qui essayait, comme tous les autres, de se connecter à son compte sur la ps3. Mais jusqu'à présent rien n'avait marché. « Putain j'y arrive pas non plus ! » Il faillit lancer la manette de déception. « Y a rien à faire, c'est vraiment HS.

-Eh merde, pas le choix, on n'a plus qu'à jouer à la Xbox… marmonna un collègue.

\- Ouai, ma mère m'en a parlé mais elle était pas plus inquiète que ça, soupira Ichigo. Par contre elle est désolée pour ceux qui ont utilisé leurs cartes bancaires pour acheter des jeux.

\- … Oh oh… » Plusieurs de ses collègues se ruèrent hors de la salle de pause, probablement pour aller téléphoner à leurs banques et annuler leurs cartes, juste au cas où. Ichigo n'était pas du tout inquiet pour lui-même, mais la situation était quand même compliquée. Pouvaient-ils vraiment poursuivre le développement du jeu dans ces conditions ? Grimmjow et Stark leur avaient dit de continuer, il fallait leur faire confiance.

« Mais lâchez l'affaire, gronda Grimmjow en arrivant dans la pièce. J'sais bien que Sony gère cette histoire avec les pieds, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'jeter par la fenêtre, ok ? Ca reviendra quand ça reviendra.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, j'suis sûr que t'as même pas de compte PSN, rétorqua Renji.

\- En fait si j'en ai un, mais je l'utilise jamais. Et moi j'ai été assez malin pour n'utiliser que des cartes prépayées et pas ma carte bleue. Eh oui, je les ai vu les idiots qui se précipitaient dehors.

\- Et ils ont donné une date de retour à la normal ou pas ? La question d'Ichigo irrita Grimmjow.

\- Bon y en a marre. Tout le monde au boulot ! J'commence à en avoir ras le cul de vos chouinements à la con pour des serveurs en rade. Dégagez et allez bosser, abrutis ! » Ichigo s'attendait à ce genre de réaction -c'est vrai que les plaintes à répétition devenaient vraiment chiantes- mais les autres quittèrent la salle en grommelant.

 **(Pwned)**

Grimmjow sourit et acquiesça devant les dernières scènes présentées par Ichigo. Comme il l'avait espéré, leur rencard au musée semblait vraiment l'avoir aidé à approfondir ses idées. « Sympa, très sympa… » Souriant, il leva les yeux vers Ichigo qui, malgré sa réticence initiale, était assis sur ses genoux. « On dirait que t'as vraiment choppé le truc Ichigo.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi tu me fais m'assoir sur tes genoux ? grommela Ichigo.

\- Parce que t'es mon copain… ? répondit Grimmjow avec un air amusé qui fit soupirer le roux.

\- La ferme Grimmjow. » Il récupéra son carnet, le visage renfrogné. Pour l'instant, il avait ajouté des notes entre les scènes expliquant le gameplay : ce serait un hack and slash mélangé à de l'aventure, un genre qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux. Il avait dessiné le héros charcutant des démons quelconque avec l'énorme couteau de boucher qu'il avait finalement décidé d'utiliser pour la première partie du jeu. « Ça devient vraiment sympa, pas vrai ?

\- J'te l'avais dit que t'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'inspiration. Bref, comment ça avance les derniers niveaux ?

\- …Ça va, cette fois je fais vraiment attention qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs.

\- Quelle application » taquina Grimmjow en déposant un baiser sur le menton d'Ichigo qui rougit légèrement mais sourit au contact innocent et quitta les genoux de Grimmjow sans essuyer de résistance. « Hey… Ça t'arrive d'avoir quelque chose à manger par ici ?

\- Rarement, je mange plus souvent dehors » soupira Ichigo en se laissant mollement tomber sur son lit, son carnet posé contre ses genoux remontés. « Et une ou deux fois par semaine, ma mère vient et m'apporte à manger.

\- Ah ouai ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer ? Le sourire de Grimmjow fit froncer les sourcils à Ichigo.

\- Alors ça non. Tu la ferais surement fuir ou je ne sais quoi, grogna-t-il en commençant à dessiner.

\- Nan sérieusement, ça me gênerais pas de la rencontrer. J'veux connaitre la femme qui a expulsé un truc dans ton genre.

\- Tss, pareil. Je voudrais bien voir ta mère, surement une sainte par rapport à toi. » Ichigo se figea, et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne pourquoi, il prit une page vierge et commença à dessiner une nouvelle silhouette en souriant « Merci pour l'idée Grimmjow. » A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il avait un vague dessin de femme habillée d'une sorte de robe de nonne, mais plus élaborée. « Elle pourrait être un personnage secondaire qui aide le héros le long du chemin.

\- Uh uh, mais elle a l'air tellement banale, critiqua mollement Grimmjow. Mais puisque tu parles de ma mère, j'imagine que je peux te montrer une photo.

\- Ah, je veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Ichigo était un peu gêné, mais Grimmjow haussa simplement les épaules et sortit son smartphone, appuyant sur l'icône de l'album photo.

-… Tu vois, t'as une mère canon et moi aussi. » Il vint s'asseoir à côté du roux et lui montra la photo d'une femme aux cheveux bleus rassemblés en queue de cheval désordonnée, un sourire mutin sur le visage la rajeunissant de dix ans. Elle semblait petite, serrant dans ses bras son fils à la carrure massive qui arborait le même sourire. Ichigo le taquina : « Je vois d'où tu tiens ce sourire.

\- Vas te faire mettre gamin, rétorqua Grimmjow en riant. Au début, les abrutis au bureau croyaient que j'avais une nana canon en secret. Après un bottage de cul ils ont vite retenu la leçon. » Il fit défiler jusqu'à une photo montrant un Grimmjow clairement plus âgé, des mèches grisonnantes encadrant son visage, assit sur une chaise longue et une bière à la main. « Ça c'est mon vieux, c'est de lui que je tiens mon physique avantageux.

\- Oh oui, matte-moi ce corps de rêve, gloussa Ichigo en voyant la photo, un polo serré dissimulant mal une petite bedaine. Grimmjow lâcha un rire incrédule et frappa gentiment l'épaule du roux.

\- Ah ouai, pourquoi tu me montre pas à quoi ressemble le tien ? T'as des photos de ta famille si parfaite ?

\- Oh c'est bon. » Ichigo sourit et se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, en tirant un petit album photo bon marché. Il ricana, ouvrant l'album et le tendant à Grimmjow : « Voilà gros bébé, éclates-toi ! » Grimmjow secoua la tête, amusé : alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le père d'Ichigo. Il semblait plus grand sans être trop large, avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et affichait un sourire crétin. Ichigo sourit : « Ouaip, cet idiot, c'est mon père.

\- Sérieux ? Tu lui ressemble un peu, sourit Grimmjow en tournant les pages. C'est tes sœurs là non ? Celle avec les cheveux noirs, on dirait la jumelle maléfique avec cette tête.

\- Ouai, Karin est comme ça, acquiesça Ichigo, regardant la photo en souriant.

\- Vous avez le même froncement de sourcil.

\- Je sais.

\- Dis… ta mère c'est vraiment quelque chose sur cette photo. » Il sourit en s'arrêtant sur une photo où la mère d'Ichigo serrait son fils grognon dans ses bras. « Tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus vif que les siens.

\- La ferme » marmonna Ichigo. Grimmjow gloussa et se pencha, déposant un baiser claquant sur la joue d'Ichigo qui grogna : « Arrête de faire ça !

\- Désolé, j'ai l'impression qu'on a complètement mis de côté ton jeu pour se foutre de nos familles. On devrait peut-être revenir au sujet de base, on en était où ?

\- Je dessinais une nonne Grimmjow, lui rappela Ichigo. Il pourrait la rencontrer au deuxième niveau… »

 **(Pwned)**

Voilà surement pourquoi il s'était planté la première fois en travaillant sur le dernier niveau : ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ses lunettes à monture rouge. Il les avait trouvées cachées sous son lit en cherchant ses baskets. Elles étaient un peu salles, mais heureusement elles n'étaient pas abimées. Il soupira : « J'arrive même pas à me rappeler comment je les ai perdues à la base… » Il les mit et tout devient immédiatement plus net. « Enfin...»

Mais dès qu'il mit un pied au bureau, plusieurs de ces collègues eurent un temps d'arrêt et le fixèrent, ébahit. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'air si différent que ça aux yeux des autres ? « Surement mon imagination… » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Tss, te voilà enfin ? » lança Grimmjow en sortant de son bureau. « T'as failli être en retard…» Remarquant les lunettes quand Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui, Grimmjow se figea et le regarda surpris avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qui va pas avec tes yeux ?

\- Rien, je suis juste un peu myope, Ichigo balaya la question d'un haussement d'épaules. J'ai retrouvé mes lunettes ce matin. Pourquoi, tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un geek ?

\- La moitié de ces crétins porte des lunettes, c'est rien de spécial. Mais j'imagine que ton boulot sera meilleur maintenant.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire Grimmjow, sourit Ichigo en allumant son ordinateur. Grimmjow lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la clé USB.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à bien te demerder cette fois. » Il retourna vers son bureau avec nonchalance. « Sinon qui sait, je pourrais avoir à te chopper les fesses à la sortie… » Ichigo toussota avant de se mettre au boulot, il avait bien comprit le sens caché derrière les mots cinglants.

Plus tard, une fois sa journée de travail terminée, Ichigo prit le même train que d'habitude pour rentrer à son appartement mais il fut bloqué à l'entrée du bâtiment et dû forcer la porte pour entrer « Proprio de merde… » Grogna-t-il en montant les escaliers, pour se figer entièrement, les yeux écarquillés quand il arriva au niveau de sa porte. « Maman ? T'es là ?» Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de rejoindre avec précipitation le petit bout de femme qui tenait dans ses bras deux boites pleines de nourriture. Il lui ouvrit rapidement la porte et grogna « Bon sang mais pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ! Je serais parti plus tôt du boulot si j'avais su que tu venais.

\- Désolé, mais je pensais que tu serais déjà rentré. Elle lui sourit et attrapa sa canne avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo.

\- Ta hanche te fait encore mal maman? Il soupira et, en bon fils, la débarrassa de ses paquets.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon chéri, je ne suis pas encore bonne à jeter. » Elle conserva son rire en prenant possession de la chaise. « Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter, mais maintenant que tu as un travail stable, tu pourrais te permettre d'acheter une deuxième chaise.

\- Uh-uh, je devrais faire ça ce week-end.

\- Alors Ichigo, comment ça va au bureau ?

\- Bien, j'ai recommencé les derniers niveaux, répondit Ichigo en posant les boites sur la table. J'espère que cette fois je sortirais quelque chose de bon et que le jeu sera sympa.

\- C'est génial mon chéri ! » Sa mère sourit et claqua des mains joyeusement. « Je suis si fière de toi ! Tu travail vraiment dur à ton nouveau travail !

\- Ouai, c'est ce que mon chef dit-» Ichigo se figea, les yeux écarquillés. « Oh-oh… » Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Sa mère lui demanda, inquiète : « Hum ? Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo ?

\- Je viens juste de me rappeler qu'un… un ami doit venir et il ne sait pas que tu es là » marmonna-t-il, ses yeux cherchant le moindre signe d'une moto familière qui approcherait. « Et justement… » grogna-t-il une seconde plus tard en voyant Grimmjow descendre la rue. « Je reviens tout de suite maman ! » Et il se précipita dehors avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, dévalant les escaliers et ouvrant violement la porte juste au moment où le bleu se garait.

« Hey, salut Ichi- Grimmjow enleva son casque avec un grand sourire mais fut interrompu par la main d'Ichigo.

\- Deux seconde Grimmjow ! Chuchota le roux. Il faut que je te dise… Il y a un truc là-haut.

\- Hmm ? Qhhphh ? » Les protestations de Grimmjow furent étouffées et Ichigo retira vivement sa main alors que le bleu lui envoyait un regard sévère. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a là-haut ? T'as des cafards géants ?

\- Non mais… ma mère est là et elle ne sait pas que tu viens.

\- Quoi, ta mère est là ? Grimmjow afficha un énorme sourire. Je devrais aller la rencontrer tout de suite !

\- Quoi ? Hors de question, je suis contre ! » se plaignit Ichigo alors que le bleu entrait déjà dans le bâtiment. « Oh merde… » Ichigo se précipita derrière lui, essayant de le retenir en vain, Grimmjow étant sans conteste plus fort. "Grimmjow attends!" Mais c'était trop tard et Grimmjow entrait rapidement dans l'appartement. La mère d'Ichigo se tourna vers le nouveau venu et cligna des yeux alors que son fils restait figé, les observant depuis la porte.

« Bonjour, je suis Grimmjow » se présenta le bleu en tendant la main avec un sourire plus sincère –selon Ichigo- que ses grimaces moqueuses habituelles. « Je suis le responsable d'Ichigo au bureau, ravis de vous rencontrer.

\- Oh, eh bien bonjour. Elle accepta la main tendue avec un sourire. Je suis Masaki Kurosaki, la mère d'Ichigo.

\- Sa mère ? Vous êtes bien trop jeune et belle pour l'être ! » Grimmjow déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main en riant doucement. Le petit flirt innocent de Grimmjow agaça Ichigo alors que sa mère gloussait et détournait la tête, gênée. C'était tellement faux venant de Grimmjow qui était habituellement franc et direct, parfois même agressif. Le bleu lui jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule et lança : « Ichigo, ne reste pas planté là, ferme la porte. » Le jeune homme eut un frisson mais ferma la porte, restant tout de même dans l'entrée.

« Grimmjow, ma mère est venu à un mauvais moment, mais on pourrait peut-être travailler sur ce projet spécial un autre jour, proposa-t-il mais Grimmjow haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Oh, mais j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour t'aider. Et puis, ta mère a peut-être envie de savoir sur quoi tu as travaillé ces dernières semaines, non ?

\- Ces dernières semaines ? De quoi parle-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda Masaki, intriguée. Ichigo fronça l'air sourcils, il ne pouvait pas se défiler devant sa mère. Il soupira et s'approcha avant de lui expliquer

\- Tu te rappel ces idées que j'avais eu pour un jeu il y a quelques années ? Eh bien en fait, Grimmjow est tombé dessus et il a voulu m'aider pour qu'on puisse en faire un vrai jeu.

\- Ce projet ? Oh c'est merveilleux Ichigo! » Ichigo sourit timidement devant l'exclamation de sa mère. « Et ça avance bien pour l'instant ?

\- Oh oui Madame Kurosaki. Grimmjow lança un regard taquin à Ichigo et repris : En fait, c'est notre petit secret puisqu'on travaille encore sur la sortie de l'autre jeu. Alors pouvez-vous nous faire une faveur et garder ça pour vous ?

\- Bien sûr Grimmjow! Ichigo n'aime quand on parle de ses affaires personnelles. Comme le fait qu'il se cachait souvent dans son placard quand il y avait de l'orage-

\- Maman ! Ronchonna Ichigo, lançant un regard réprobateur à ses deux invités.

\- Puisque vous êtes ici, vous ne refuserez pas un bon repas fait maison, proposa Masaki en montrant les boites sur la table. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'illuminèrent face à cette proposition alors qu'Ichigo se renfrognait à l'idée de devoir partager ces bons petits plats.

\- Non, ça fait bien longtemps qu'une dame aussi charmante n'a pas cuisiné pour moi ! Masaki ne put retenir un nouveau gloussement.

\- Arrrg, vous vous foutez de moi… » grommela Ichigo en détournant le regard.

 **(Pwned)**

« Maman, t'es sûre que tu peux rentrer seule ? » Ichigo raccompagnait soucieusement sa mère dehors, un bras passé autour de celui qui ne tenait pas la canne. « Tu sais, je peux te raccompagner jusqu'au LIRR si tu veux ( _ndt : Long Island Rail Road - ligne de train desservant les banlieues Est de New York_ ).

\- Non, je suis arrivée jusque ici seule, je peux très bien renter seule » sourit Masaki. Elle souffla en sentant l'air frais de la nuit. « Et puis, tu devrais laisser ton ami seul et on sait tous les deux que ce ne serait pas correct.

\- Ouai, j'imagine que t'as raison… soupira Ichigo. Il en voulait un peu au bleu d'avoir fait main basse sur presque toute la nourriture qui aurait dû être pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas paraitre ingrat devant sa maman-poule.

\- Enfin, je suis vraiment contente que ton projet prenne forme grâce à ton chef. Elle le regarda avec un sourire tendre. Ou… Je devrais peut-être plutôt dire grâce à ton nouveau petit copain ? Ichigo la regarda, sidéré, et bafouilla, faisant rire gentiment sa mère.

\- Quoi ? C- comment tu as su ?

\- Instinct maternel, je l'ai su à l'instant où je l'ai vu. Et puis j'ai vu la façon que vous avez de communiquer sans avoir besoin de parler. » Ichigo sourit quand elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle tapota son bras et reprit : « Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours Ichigo, peu importe la façon dont tu vis ta vie. Tu restes mon petit garçon.

\- Merci maman. Ichigo embrassa le front de sa mère. Laisses-moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu'au métro.

\- Si tu veux mon chéri. » Ichigo salua une dernière fois sa mère et reprit tranquillement le chemin de son appartement, ses pensées voyageant vers le goinfre nommé Grimmjow. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : comment pourrait-il en vouloir à sa mère d'avoir découvert la vérité aussi vite. En fait, sa famille était très cool par rapport au fait qu'il soit gay, même si son père était parti dans un délire mélodramatique 'parce qu'il ne transmettrait pas leur nom de famille à la génération suivante'. Rentrant chez lui, il trouva Grimmjow assit sur son lit en train de feuilleter ses dessins. Il s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant : « Hey… Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je n'aurais rien à manger pendant les trois prochains jours.

\- Désolé, je savais pas que les plats de ta mère seraient aussi bon, sourit Grimmjow en se penchant pour frotter doucement son nez contre la joue d'Ichigo.

\- Arrêtes ça, on dirait un chat. » Ichigo essaya de s'écarter mais fut attiré sur les genoux de Grimmjow à la place. « Hey!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? On avait des tas de chats dans ma famille quand j'étais gamin, expliqua-t-il sans arrêter de se frotter contre son petit ami.

\- Ah ouai ? Tes parents sont des collectionneurs ou un truc du genre ? ( _ndt : à l'origine 'hoarder' ou une personne qui a tendance à entasser des choses chez elle de façon excessive – si quelqu'un connait un terme approprié en français je suis très curieuse de le connaitre)_

\- Oui, mais on s'en fout. » Grimmjow embrassa les lèvres d'Ichigo et sourit quand le roux lui rendit son baiser. Ichigo gémit doucement en passant ses mains dans les mèches de cheveux incroyablement douces et Grimmjow sourit. « Ne nous emballons pas trop. On n'a même pas encore eu notre deuxième rencard…

\- C'est toi qu'a commencé Grimmjow, ronchonna Ichigo en rougissant. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : ma mère savait déjà qu'on était ensemble. » Un rire profond lui répondit alors que Grimmjow posait son front contre celui d'Ichigo.

\- Ça c'est fort » ricana Grimmjow.

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 12 est enfin là, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis trop fière d'avoir pu tenir au moins cette promesse-là !

Merci pour le petit message Yuki-chan, ça m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

A bientôt pour la suite (normalement ^^' )


	13. Turn up the Lights

Game Over – Chapitre 12 : Allume les lumières

Presque tous les jours, Ichigo et Grimmjow s'étaient retrouvés chez Ichigo même si ils avaient passé plus de temps à se taquiner mutuellement qu'à travailler sur le jeu (Principalement à cause de Grimmjow). Une fois, Grimmjow l'avait mordu dans le cou quand une énième de ses suggestions avait été ignorée. Jusqu'à présent, ils continuaient à se comporter comme le tyran et l'employé mécontent quand ils étaient à Los Lobos, mais leurs collègues étaient de toute façon trop préoccupés par le problème Playstation pour faire attention à eux. Mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas encore eu de deuxième rencard après la visite au musée. Ichigo poussa un gros soupir alors qu'il vérifiait ce niveau pour la troisième fois avant de se décider à passer au niveau suivant : « C'est bientôt le week-end… Et il a promis de m'emmener me saouler… » C'est juste qu'ils avaient été trop occupés par le boulot pour vraiment en discuter.

« Rookie, ça avance bien ? Grimmjow s'approcha nonchalamment en souriant alors qu'Ichigo lui envoyait un regard ennuyé.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, ça fait plus de deux mois que je bosse ici Grimmjow.

\- J'ai dit pas avant que _Ripper_ soit finit, rétorqua Grimmjow. Bref, où ça en ait avec les derniers niveaux ?

\- Oh, ça va, je prends toutes les précautions possibles pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs.

\- Vas-y mollo quand même, nous fait pas un burnout. » Grimmjow ricana et donna une petite tape dans le dos d'Ichigo. « On se voit plus tard Rookie… » Ichigo fit un petit signe de tête alors que le bleuté retournait dans son bureau, mais en se retournant vers son poste, Ichigo remarqua un bout de papier sur son bureau. Surpris, il l'attrapa et le déplia.

 _Vendredi, 20h30. Mets quelque chose de joli._

« Ugh, quel idiot… » grogna Ichigo, mais il rangea le mot dans sa poche. Il retourna à sa tâche plus calmement, content de ce nouveau rendez-vous.

 _Vendredi_

Le grand jour enfin arrivé, en se levant Ichigo avait mis de côté des vêtements propres pour son rencard prévu le soir même. C'était le même genre de vêtement qu'il aimait porter habituellement, mais un peu plus classe et adapté pour passer du temps avec Grimmjow. Ça voulait dire qu'il était obligé de mettre le t-shirt bleu de Shinji pour aller bosser puisqu'il était encore une fois à court de vêtements propres. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde était déprimé par rapport au fiasco avec le PSN et donc personne ne lui fit de remarque sur le motif de manette Nintendo chiant des arc-en-ciel sur son torse. Grimmjow le salua avec un sourire moqueur : « Oh, tu as remis ce t-shirt-là.

-Tss, et alors ? grogna Ichigo en commençant son travail.

\- Boude pas, je voulais juste signaler que ton pote a vraiment des goûts originaux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton pote…

\- Non. Je lui ai dit que j'allais voir un tournoi de gaming. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne m'emmerder quand je rentrerais.

\- Ah, l'alibi en béton. Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir, un rencard ?

\- Ça te regarde pas, Ichigo rembarra Grimmjow, et le faisant rire.

\- Ooh, chatouilleux ! Allez, si tu le dis Rookie. »

 **(Pwned)**

Ichigo attendait Grimmjow, regardant le ciel s'assombrir par la fenêtre. Il avait enfilé son t-shirt préféré, noir avec un crâne démoniaque au sourire sadique. Son jean bleu marine était simplement décoré par une ceinture noire et une chaine pour portefeuille, le tout terminé par ses Converses. Il avait aussi préparé sa besace au cas-où. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, plus que dix minutes.

Il avait le sentiment que Grimmjow arriverait en retard, probablement volontairement, juste pour qu'Ichigo s'énerve et qu'il puisse lui servir son sourire sadique en retour. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette pensée le fit plutôt sourire. « …Oh, il est déjà là » remarqua-t-il, surpris, en voyant une moto familière ralentir en approchant du bâtiment. Il ferma sa porte à clé et descendit les escaliers, sortant du bâtiment juste quand Grimmjow retirait son casque. Il lui sourit et le taquina : « Eh bien, cinq minutes d'avance.

\- Comment ça, je n'ai jamais été en retard de ma vie, rétorqua Grimmjow.

\- Quand est-ce que j'aurais droit à mon propre casque ? J'en ai un peu marre de piquer le tien. Ichigo grimpa derrière Grimmjow après avoir accepté le casque en question.

\- T'as de l'argent pour un acheter un toi-même.

\- J'peux pas, j'ai promis à ma mère d'acheter d'autres chaises. »

Comme les fois précédentes ils roulèrent jusqu'au centre-ville, Grimmjow se frayant un chemin dans la circulation, la pollution lumineuse jetant un voile brun-orangé dans le ciel. Ichigo regardait passer le paysage, se demandant où l'autre le conduisait. Clairement un endroit où il pourrait se bourrer la gueule. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir la jetée et l'eau de l'Hudson qui scintillait dans le noir. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir où le bleu était en train de l'emmener. Une virée sur le fleuve peut-être ? Ça semblait trop banal, même pour eux…

« Ça y est on y est, regardes » L'informa Grimmjow en approchant d'un entrepôt dans la direction opposée au port. Ichigo regarda autour de lui quand la moto s'arrêta le long d'un mur en métal, il pouvait entendre les basses d'une musique techno qui résonnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils descendirent de la moto et, enlevant son casque, Ichigo demanda : « Où on est Grimmjow ?

\- En fait, j'me suis rappelé que ton pote t'avais traité de petite nature quand on parle d'alcool. Du coup j'ai décidé de t'emmener à une rave. Expliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire maniaque.

\- …Une rave ? C'est pas illégale dans organiser une ici ? Interrogea Ichigo ébahit.

\- Pourquoi ça le serait, personne ne vient jamais par ici, rétorqua Grimmjow amusé.

\- Mais est ce qu'il y aura de la drogue -genre sniffer de l'exta et faire n'importe quoi- merde, j'avais oublié que j'avais mon cahier de dessin avec moi ! Ichigo se perdait dans un flot de parole, faisant rire franchement Grimmjow.

\- Détends-toi Ichigo, il n'y a que de l'alcool ici. Bon c'est très probable qu'un abruti ait ramené de la drogue, mais on va juste rester entre nous, ok ?

\- Mais…

\- Allez gamin, juste quelques heures. » Souriant, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Naturellement la salle était plongée dans un noir quasi-total, à l'exception des glowstick multicolore portés par les fêtards et des lumières noires qui brillaient au plafond. La musique était forte, assourdissante même, et Grimmjow ne relâchait pas sa prise sur Ichigo qui s'était enfin détendu alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin au milieu de la foule en direction du bar illuminé en vert-jaune fluo. « Eh voilà ! » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, le jeune homme s'installant sur un tabouret haut. Ichigo sourit et cria à son tour : « Est-ce qu'ils ont de la bière normale plutôt que leurs cocktails de dingue ?

\- Y a plutôt intérêt ! » A leur demande, un barman –dont les avant-bras étaient couverts de bracelet lumineux jusqu'aux coudes- leur apporta quatre bouteilles de bière. Grimmjow en attrapa une et trinqua joyeusement : « à une soirée trop arrosée et la gueule de bois qu'elle va causer!

\- Oh la ferme ! »

 _Une heure plus tard_

Ichigo ricanait comme une hyène après avoir entendu une simple blague de Grimmjow et, ayant renversé la tête en arrière, faillit tomber de son tabouret. « Oups, j'ai failli casser le tabouret ! » Il gloussa, les joues rougies par l'alcool depuis qu'il avait fini sa deuxième bière et entamé la troisième. Grimmjow rit avec lui, sirotant toujours sa première bière.

« Shinji déconnait pas, tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! J'imagine que c'est vrai aussi que tu te fais facilement ramasser par des pervers dans cet état.

\- Quoi ? J'suis pas si facile ! » Grogna-t-il, l'alcool transformant son air renfrogné en moue boudeuse. « Ca fait longtemps que j'suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un… j'suis pas comme Shinji, c'est une trainé qui drague tout c'qui respire !

\- Bien sûr, je comprends-

\- T'sais… Y a un an et d'mi, n'était dans un club, pareil qu'ici, et Shinji a essayé d'me brancher 'vec un mec, genre armoire à glace ! Y avait des cheveux blancs et un piercing au sourcil ! Me rappelle plus d'son nom, mais il foutait la trouille, on aurait dit un patron de salle de sport ou je sais pas quoi ! Marmonna Ichigo avec un faux air dégouté.

\- Ah ouai ! Et tu t'rappel de ce qui s'est passé après ? Demanda Grimmjow, amusé.

\- Uh… Je sais pas du tout ! Rigola Ichigo. Shinji m'a juste dit que je l'avais ignoré ! » Grimmjow pouffa, essayant de visualiser le personnage d'après la description bancale d'Ichigo. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu dans ses pensées par son petit ami qui demandait au barman en criant: « Hey ! où ils ont eu ces bidules, glowstick-machin là ? J'en veux aussi ! » Le barman hocha simplement la tête et fit signe vers le fond de la salle à droite.

« Bon, plus qu'à aller en chercher c'est ça ? ». Grimmjow dû hausser encore la voix : sans déconner, ils allaient finir avec une belle extinction de voix à cause de cette fichu musique electro. « Allez, c'est partie ! ». Passant un bras musclé autour de sa taille, il guida Ichigo à travers la foule de danseurs faiblement illuminée par les glowsticks. Approchant de la piste de dance qui semblait plus dégagée à cet endroit, ils virent un homme au torse musclé et nu affublé de dizaines de glowsticks, effectuant des mouvements de hip-hop au rythme d'un sifflet qu'il tenait entre ses dents.

« Ah ! t'as vu ça, il danse bizarre ! s'exclama Ichigo, mort de rire, et tapant gentiment le torse de Grimmjow.

\- Tss, celui-là, il à forcément prit un truc ! » Ricana-t-il en réponse. Le danseur fut rapidement écarté de leurs pensées quand ils se trouvèrent face à face avec un énorme bocal plein de glowsticks encore intactes, à la disposition des clients. « Bon et comment on fait pour savoir lequel prendre ?

\- Facile ! t'en prends autant que tu peux ! » Ichigo en prit joyeusement toute une poignée et craqua le premier qui s'illumina rapidement d'un bleu fluo. « Celui-là il est pour toi Grimmjow !

\- Vas te faire foutre ! » grogna-t-il, acceptant tout de même le bracelet alors qu'Ichigo en craquait déjà un autre, celui-là jaune citron. « Jaune ! Bleu… Oh ! Encore bleu ! Rose ! Et là… orange ! »Il gloussa en attachant le dernier stick autour de son cou. « Allez viens Grimmy ! Tiens, tu peux garder les bleus !

\- Hey, y a que ma loufoque de cousine qui peut m'appeler comme ça ! Grimmjow le taquina, mais Ichigo se serra contre lui avec un gloussement étouffé.

\- Mais c'est trop chou ! » sourit-il en levant les yeux vers son amoureux. « Viens, on va danser jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ! S'te plait ! » Grimmjow ne le lachait pas du regard, sentant une joie (pas mal influencée par l'alcool) l'envahir. Même si Ichigo était complètement déchiré, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de danser avec lui. En fait, même si il avait été sobre il aurait aimé danser avec lui.

\- Allez c'est partie, on va éliminer un peu l'alcool ! »

 **(pwned)**

Malgré l'épuisement, Ichigo restait fermemant accroché à la taille de Grimmjow qui les reconduisait à la maison. Il était encore un peu dans le cirage, mais pas assez malade pour vomir comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Il devrait vraiment arrêter d'aller faire la bringue avec Shinji à partir de maintenant… Le trajet lui sembla à la fois trop long et trop court quand ils arrivèrent à son appartement. « Hey, debout derrière, on est arrivé, indiqua gentiment Grimmjow.

\- Ugh, je suis à la maison ? » Marmonna Ichigo, la bouche pâteuse. « Oh… Tu peux me faire monter ? j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans le Terrier du Lapin…

\- Le Terrier du Lapin ? Putain t'es vraiment bourré. » Sourit Grimmjow en l'aidant à descendre de la moto et en lui enlevant le casque. « Allez gamin, un pas après l'autre. Sinon tu vas bouffer le bitume. » Il remarqua en passant que la serrure était cassée et déverrouillée, poussa la porte du bâtiment et tira Ichigo le long des trois étages. « Elles sont où tes clés ?

\- Umm, poche gauche, attachées à la chaine de mon porte-feuille. » marmonna Ichigo, frottant inconsciemment sa hanche sur la cuisse de Grimmjow. Grimmjow le sentit et eu un hoquet de surprise. Ichigo avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas un coup facile même bourré, il ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour autant. Il tendit la main vers la hanche du roux, attrapant la chaine et tirant, faisant tinter les clés les unes contre les autres et cherchant celle qui ouvrait la porte. La lumière du lampadaire dans la rue filtrait par la fenêtre quand il installa le jeune homme à moitié endormi sur son lit défait.

« Tu veux que je te retire tes vêtements Ichigo ? Demanda doucement Grimmjow en enlevant délicatement les glowsticks de son cou ainsi que sa besace.

\- Nah, c'est bon… » Baillant, Ichigo se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussure avant de se laisser mollement tomber sur son matelas. « Bonne nuit Grimmjow.

\- Ouai toi aussi. On se voit lundi au boulot ». Grimmjow lui offrit un petit sourire qu'Ichigo lui rendit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard. Grimmjow soupira profondément en regardant la scène, se souvenant avoir vu le même air détendu il y a quelques semaines alors que le jeune homme travaillait sur les derniers niveaux. Il secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées et quitta l'appartement, montant rapidement sur sa moto quand il fut sorti. « Putain… » soupira-t-il en enfilant son casque. C'est vrai que ça faisait plus d'un an maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pour l'instant au moins. C'était une règle tacite dans un couple qu'il fallait éviter le sexe avant au moins le troisième rencart. De toute façon, il aimait l'entente qu'il y avait entre Ichigo et lui et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Surtout qu'ils travaillaient toujours sur le projet secret d'Ichigo.

 **(pwned)**

« Bénis soient les dieux !

\- Hallelujah !

\- Ca marche, enfin, ça marche !

\- P'tain oui ! »

Les premières heures de la matinée se passèrent dans le vacarme et les réjouissances à Las Lobos. Ichigo aurait été complètement paumé en arrivant au bureau si il n'y avait pas eu l'autre crétin de Renji pour le prendre dans ses bras en s'exclamant : « Ils l'ont fait Ichigo ! Ils l'ont enfin réparé !

\- Qu-quoi ? Réparé quoi ?

\- Le Playstation Network ! Précisa un autre collègue dans une exclamation joyeuse.

\- On peut enfin se reconnecter, yeay baby ! Acclama un autre, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de réjouissance. Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire excité en apprenant la nouvelle, si le Network était de nouveau en état, alors ils pourraient tous se relancer dans la finition du jeu sans aucune inquiétude.

\- C'est génial ! Son sourire fit place à un froncement de sourcil quand Renji le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Ouai, et on va fêter ça après le boulot ! Un de ces quatre on va finir par le démolir le Taco Bell !

\- Ah ouai ? » Ichigo repoussa le rouge avec un petit soupir taquin. « Eh bien espérons que le GIGN ne débarquera pas quand vous serez en train de vous envoyer des kilos de burritos. » Ichigo approcha de son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, c'était difficile d'ignorer la joie ambiante et les cris de ses collègues, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il entendit un des gars qui voulait acheter tous ce qu'il restait dans les distributeurs automatiques se faire huer par des collègues moqueurs. « P'tain, je devrais peut-être aller avec ces bouffons…

\- Oui oui c'est bon ! » La voix de Nell se fit entendre, joyeuse, et calma la bande de chahuteurs. « Oui, on a tous entendu la nouvelle ce week-end et on en est tous très content ! Mais même si nous voulons tous fêter ça, nous avons toujours un planning à respecter pour _Rippers_ , alors tout le monde se remet au boulot, allez !

\- Dis Nell, maintenant que t'as eu la bonne nouvelle, est ce que ça veut dire que t'es partante pour un rencard avec moi ? J'ai… cinq dollars, juste assez pour un menu au Taco Bell ! Lança Renji, charmeur.

\- Euh, ça ira merci, je suis plutôt du genre Chipotle ( _ndt : fast food servant des plats mexicains similaire au Taco Bell_ ). Remets-toi au travail maintenant ou je lâche mon cousin à tes trousses.

-Ooh… » Finalement, Renji s'en alla alors que la productrice faisait le tour des box pour discuter de l'avancement du boulot. De son côté, Ichigo ne pouvait pas commencer à bosser sans la clé usb qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Grimmjow pour l'instant.

« Dis, Nell ? L'interpella Ichigo en se levant.

\- Oh bonjour Ichigo ! » Elle s'approcha en souriant. « Ça va?

\- Ouai je viens juste d'arriver, et je me demandais si Grimmjow était là comme c'est lui qui a les données pour les derniers niveaux.

\- Oui il doit être quelque part, je l'ai aperçu y a pas longtemps. Ce matin il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus d'essence dans sa moto et a dû venir en train. » Ichigo hocha la tête, ça expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas vu la moto garée devant l'entrée. « Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Grincheux. Dans environ deux semaines on part pour Los Angeles pour le week-end alors tu n'auras pas à penser à ce bellâtre, il ne sera pas sur ton dos.

\- Pourquoi Los Angeles ?

\- Tu travail pour une entreprise de jeux vidéo et tu connais pas l'E3 ? » intervint Grimmjow qui venait de faire son apparition derrière sa cousine. « Bon sang Rookie, ça se trouve tu sais même pas différencier une Game-Boy Advance d'une Nintendo DS

\- Oh la ferme… » Gronda Ichigo en baissant la tête, un peu honteux. Il savait ce qu'était l'E3 : la Mecque des conventions sur le jeu vidéo. Des conférences avec les meilleurs des meilleurs des boites les plus populaires dans le milieu et bien sûr les annonces de jeux très attendus et les démo des consoles dernier-cri. Grimmjow arborait un sourire ouvertement moqueur quand Ichigo leur demanda « Donc vous allez là-bas juste pour faire un peu de pub pour _Rippers_ pendant trois jours ?

\- Tss, tu dis ça comme si c'était hyper facile, ronchonna Grimmjow.

\- Lâche-le Grimmjow, l'interrompit Nell. Et en fait Ichigo, c'est bien plus que ça. On doit séduire les gens et les convaincre qu'on a travaillé extrêmement dur sur ce projet. Il faut que les joueurs soient absolument certains que le jeu vaut la peine de l'acheter.

-… Donc vous y allez pour le promouvoir ? reformula Ichigo.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, expliqua Nell, mais c'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait, il faut prendre en considération le fait qu'il y a des dizaines de jeux qui se battent pour attirer l'attention des gens. Bref, vous devriez retourner travailler tous les deux. Courage les garçons.

\- Merci Nell. » Ichigo lui fit un petit signe de tête à Nell qui lui sourit et se rassit. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Ichigo, les sourcils froncés. « …Quoi ?

\- T'étais vraiment pas au courant que c'était bientôt l'E3 ?

\- C'est pas ma faute, j'étais plus concentré sur… mon projet.

\- Ah. Bah tu devrais faire plus attention à ton boulot alors » taquina-t-il en lançant la clé usb en direction de la tête rousse. Ichigo faillit crier de surprise sous l'impact et se renfrogna en entendant Grimmjow ricaner. « Allez au boulot esclave !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Alors je vais juste continuer à t'appeler Rookie !

 **(Pwned)**

« Grimmjow… Tu pars bien pour le week-end hein ? » Demanda Ichigo, détournant le regard des étagères pleines à craquer de chaises pliantes dans leurs emballages. « Pour l'E3, c'est parce que tu es chef designer ?

\- Evidemment, et je vais avoir une prime pour ça, rigola Grimmjow, cette année ça commence le premier week-end de juin, ce qui tombe vachement bien pour _Rippers_ puisqu'il doit sortir la dernière semaine du mois. » Il regarda autour de lui dans le décor rouge et blanc du grand magasin, l'air conditionné le faisant frissonner. « Dis Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Target ? Je croyais qu'on allait chez toi.

\- J'ai promis à ma mère de trouver une autre chaise, soupira-t-il en regardant deux modèles avant de regarder les prix en dessous.

\- Oh c'est mignon, le taquina Grimmjow.

\- La ferme….

\- Et sinon, tu t'es éclaté le week-end dernier ? » Grimmjow sourit en rejoignant le roux. « Est-ce que tu t'en rappel au moins, vu que t'étais complètement déchiré…

\- Ouai, je le rappel des glowsticks et de ca gars qui dansait comme un illuminé » Ichigo sourit mais il se passa la main sur la nuque nerveusement, un peu gêné : « le problème c'est que j'ai dû trouver une excuse à filer à Shinji sur pourquoi j'avais la gueule de bois le lendemain.

\- Ah ouai, il se doutait de quelque chose ?

\- Ca à pas été évident de le convaincre, j'ai dû mentir et dire qu'en plus du tournoi il y avait une petite fête » Ichigo haussa les épaules et, s'étant décidé pour le modèle ressemblant le plus à celle qu'il avait déjà, attrapait une chaise. « Merci Grimmjow, j'ai vraiment passé un super moment la dernière fois, même si les détails sont un peu flous.

\- Hey, si tu veux encore te saouler je suis ton homme, c'est quand tu veux, rigola Grimmjow.

\- Non ça va aller, la prochaine fois je voudrais bien aller voir un film. J'ai entendu dire que _Thor_ était pas mal, ça pourrait peut-être m'inspirer un peu.

\- Va pour Thor alors, sourit le bleuté. Mais au fait, pourquoi on a dû venir au Target dans le Bronx ?

\- Oh, j'ai travaillé dans celui de Brooklyn et je suis pas très à l'aise là-bas…

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Y avait un gars qui me harcelait et je lui est collé mon poing dans la figure. Ils m'ont viré pour éviter un procès, fin de l'histoire, expliqua Ichigo, faisant rire Grimmjow.

\- Deux bonnes choses au final : le gars l'avait bien mérité et toi t'avais pas besoin d'un boulot de merde. »

Ichigo sourit et, haussant encore une fois les épaules, se dirigeât vers la sortie de l'allée. « Pas faux. Dis Grimmjow…

\- Hmm ?

\- Est-ce que je dois venir avec toi Los Angeles ? Comme je suis en quelque sorte ton assistant, je me demandais si…

\- Désolé, même si j'en avais envie, y avait pas assez de place au stand » Soupira Grimmjow en lui tapotant l'épaule. « En plus tous les tickets étaient vendus. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu pourras regarder à la télé.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Ichigo. J'étais juste un peu curieux de voir comment les choses se passent là-bas.

\- Pas grand-chose en fait, c'est surtout des bandes de fanboys hystériques qui se dispute sur qui est le meilleur : _Halo_ ou _Mass Effect_ » Plaisanta Grimmjow.

Je dois avouer que cette référence-là (si il y en a une) je ne la reconnais pas donc si quelqu'un sait à quoi le « Turn up the lights » du titre peut faire référence dans l'univers geek/gamer, partagez s'il vous plait, ça m'intrigue vraiment…

Pour ce chapitre, comme d'habitude j'ai fait très attention mais je ne l'ai pas corrigé pour l'instant et je vous l'envoi dans la foulé donc si il y a quoi que ce soit de particulièrement voyant que je ne corrige pas dans les jours à venir, faites-moi signe.

(ps : vous pouvez remercier les 10h de ferry que je me suis farcie en l'espace de 2 jours pour la traduction et la publication de ce chapitre, ma volonté n'a pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans, l'ennui mortel oui ) )


End file.
